Unintentional love
by anna1fsog
Summary: When Ana Steele runs into a mysterious, handsome, wealthy man she can't help but want to meet him again... will they end up together? Or will it take a turn for the worst.. Read to find out more! (No cheating) FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am finally starting a new FSOG fan fiction and I hope you're as eager to read it just as I'm as eager to write it.**

 **FYI remember that this is a spin off and things will not be exactly like the book! I will also bend the rules sometimes!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana you look fine… trust me." Kate reassures me as I nervously run my hands over my tight black dress. Tonight's the night, I am finally meeting Mr. Hyde, the man who is to help me become a commissioning editor. After I graduated from Washington State University Vancouver I got a letter from SIP (Seattle Independent Publishing) saying they wanted me to work for them, I was absolutely stoaked! I immediately took the offer and agreed to meet with my soon to be boss.

"What if he doesn't want to hire me…" I cry out.

Kate grabs my shoulders, forcing me to face her. "You are overreacting! Just go, talk with him, and be yourself." She snaps. Kate's been my best friend since our first year of college. I don't know how I could have gotten through these years without her! Overall, I'm the dorky one and she is the one who attracts the men. I can't blame her though, she is drop dead gorgeous. Her strawberry blond hair frames her face perfectly and her green eyes match just as well. Not to mention her model worthy body… On the other hand, I'm Kate's polar opposite. I have brown hair and blue eyes and definitely not a model worthy body.

"Where is he meeting you anyways?" She questions, handing me her louis vuitton handbag that she's letting me borrow since I cannot afford such a thing.

"At this fancy restaurant called Terrazzo Carmine… I obviously didn't choose it."

"The food there is amazing!" She smirks and begins to push me out of our apartment door. Of course she's been there…

"If I mess this up I swear-"

"Goodbye Ana!" Is the last thing I hear before a door is shut in my face.

I take a deep breath and climb into my volkswagen beetle. The car ride to the restaurant seemed rather long… Maybe it's my nerves taking over. Once I finally arrive there, I get inside as quickly as possible because it's about rain.

"Hello Ma'am, do you have a reservation?" The host asks me.

"Yes, I believe it's under the name Hyde?"

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes."

"Right this way ma'am." She walks me back into a surprisingly large dining area with gray walls and toffee colored wooden floors. There are tables all over the place and the room is lit up by candles and dimmed chandeliers.

She guides me to a table were a man is already seated. I feel my stomach twist into tight knots, I am nervous as hell…

"Miss Steele, what a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Hyde stands to greet me and pull out my chair.

"Mr. Hyde, It's an honor." I shake his hand firmly, trying not to let my nerves show. We both take a seat and begin to sip my already poured wine.

 **Christian's POV**

This meeting is taking absolutely forever. I've been here, listening to these men talk about their favorite brandy and their wives, nothing remotely related to work. Did I come here for nothing?

"And th- then, the pie caught on fire!" One man shouts loudly and laughter follows. I look down at my Movado wrist watch to check the time. 9:08pm I read, what a waste of valuable time… Note to self, do not make deals with James INC ever again. I sigh and sip my extremely expensive wine.

 **Anna's POV**

"Miss Steele, you had quite the resume." Mr. Hyde's well built face smirks at me.

"Why thank you Mr. Hyde, I'm very excited to hopefully work for you."

"I think you'll have a very good chance." His eyes pierce into mine and I instantly feel nervous. My inner goddess is for once in agreement with me. I can tell this man is different from any other boss I've had…

We talk and talk the night away about my college years, previous jobs, and experiences I've had in his work field. My inner goddess and I tried to push past the negative feelings for him and focus on our career. We've wanted this for so long and we're finally about to get it...

"Well Miss Steele, I best be going." He stands up. "You will receive a letter within the week with an answer."

"Thank you again for this."

"Of course, goodnight." He walks out of the restaurant and disappears into the night. I guess that's my call to mosey on back home to Kate and her romance movie marathon. I gather my things and make a beeline for the door.

The Seattle weather finally calmed down. The rain had stopped, the wind had transformed into a light breeze, but the cold air stayed still, causing a chill up my bare legs. I quickly walk to my car and mumble, "Hello old friend." As I yank out my keys to unlock it. I'm ready to go home and curl up with a book.

As soon as I get inside and put the keys in the Ignition, the engine rumbles and I say a prayer, hoping it will start.

"Come on, come on!" I try countless times with no luck each time.

"Shit!" I try calling Kate but her phone immediately goes to voicemail. I throw my head in my hands. … I really need a new car.

"Miss?" I hear a voice say. I look up, my heart begins to flutter and I feel my cheeks begin to burn up. A tall handsome man with dark copper-colored hair and gray eyes that seem to glow from the street lights is staring me down. By his navy blue suit I can tell he's wealthy… especially since he just came out of the same restaurant I came out of. But unlike me, he probably paid his own bill.

"Are you alright?" He questions.

"Uh.. um… Yes! I'm fine!" God do I sound like an idiot.

"Really? Because it's nine thirty at night and you're out here with your hands over your face." His eyes stared deep into mine and I wasn't afraid, yet entranced by them. I did not want to look away.

I manage to mutter out words. "Well.. my car wont start… but it's alright, I was just about to call a cab."

A small smile appeared at the corners of his mouth, almost like he was laughing at my nervousness. Was it that easy to notice?

"Let me try and start your car for you." I pause with caution. Should I let this mysterious man try? I can't help but say yes…

I hold my keys out and drop them in his big hands. My heart hasn't stopped beating since I laid eyes on him…

He smiles at me, thanking me, and then looks around for my car. "Which one?"

"This is my baby." I laugh and pat the top of my rundown car. His face immediately falls, in horror.

"That looks like a disaster waiting to happen… Let me drive you home." In that moment, those words made it feel like we have known eachother for years… I am not the type that dates... I'm not the type that magically runs into attractive guys. Maybes it's Kate's clothes I'm borrowing, since all I can afford is what's on sale.

"What a kind offer.. But I don't even know your name, therefore I'm not getting in the car with you."

"Of course, how foolish of me to ask…" He says, almost like I caught him off guard.

"I'll just take a cab home." I smile, reassuring him I'll be okay.

"How about you give me your number, so you can text me that you got home safely?" MY NUMBER? Is he flirting with me? A real man, flirting with ME! My inner goddesses jaw is on the floor screaming "GIVE IT TO HIM! GIVE IT TO HIM!"

"Uh...If it makes you less worried, I'd be glad to." He pulls out his phone as do I and we hand them to each other. I can't help but stare as he enters his number into my phone.

"Here you go." I hand his back and he does the same.

"Good night." I smile and begin to strut to a cab, trying to look sexy.

"What's your name?" He shouts across the street.

I turn around once more to look at the mysterious man. "Anastasia Steele!" I shout back. "What's yours?" A huge grin appears on his face and he winks at me, after that, he's well on his way back to his car. Is a name too much to ask for?

I climb into the cab, the warm car air is accepting to my cold, pale body. My cheeks are still burning hot and my heart is still exploding out of my chest. I need to know who he was… thankfully I remember he must have put his name in my phone. I dig it out of my.. Uh I mean Kate's purse and go to contacts, eager to find out.

"Mystery man." I read. My heart drops, knowing that If I want to figure out his name… I will need to see him again.

* * *

 **Are you guys hooked? If you want the next chapter leave me a review and tell me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit! You guys really seemed to like my** **story! I'm glad!**

 **Therefore I'm posting the next chapter earlier:)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I burst through the doors of the restaurant, eager to finally be going home. That was a nightmare and I felt like it would never end. However, it did and thankfully the wine helped me through it. The whole time I thought about my play room and who would be willing to be my next submissive. It's been too long since I've had a good fucking in there and I'm ready for it again.

The winter air blows on my face as I seek out Taylor in the parking lot. I begin to make my way to him when I hear someone scream. "Shit!"

I hold my finger up to Taylor, signaling him that I will be a minute and he nods. I walk the opposite direction of the car to see who shouted.

I see a girl standing with her head in her hands. "Miss?" I question, checking to see if she's okay. She looks up at me and for the first time in a long time, I feel my heart begin to beat… which is not normal for a guy like me. She stares at me helplessly with her big blue eyes and I swallow the lump in my throat. She's… beautiful.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She quickly fixes her long brown hair and pulls her tan trench coat tighter around her.

"Uh.. um… Yes! I'm fine!" She mumbles. Her voice is so soft and soothing… Oh, I want to hear it again.

"Really? Because it's nine thirty at night and you're out here with your hands over your face." I stare at her, not taking my eyes away.

"Well, my car won't start but it's alright, I was just about to call a cab." I can't help but smile as she is talking. She sounds so nervous, which turns me on immensely. I instantly picture me bending her over and fucking her into next week. I feel myself growing harder by the second.

I walk towards her doing my best to hide my erection. "Let me try and start your car for you." She takes a small step back and a puzzled look comes across her face. Then, in one quick movement, she holds out her hand and places the keys in mine.

I smile, thank her, and then look around for her car. "Which one?" I ask.

"This is my baby." She laughs and pats the top of her trash car. I can feel my face fall, gaping in horror. She's driving a tin can! I'm surprised this thing isn't falling apart before my eyes!

"That looks like a disaster waiting to happen… Let me drive you home," I demand, knowing if she gets in that car she has a 99% chance of dying.

"What a kind offer. I don't even know your name. Therefore, I'm not getting in the car with you." She barks.

I snap back into reality quickly remembering we are strangers. "Of course, how foolish of me to ask."

"I'll just take a cab home." She smiles in an attempt to reassure me she'll be okay.

I need to think of something quick or else I'm about to lose her forever. "How about you give me your number, so you can text me that you got home safely?" She looks shocked, terrified, and happy at the same time. I wonder what on earth is going through her mind.

"Uh...If it makes you less worried, I'd be happy to." I hastily pull out my phone as does she and we hand them to each other.

I put my number in but not my name. If she knows who I am, she may never want me or maybe she will want me..but just for my money.

"Here you go." She hands my phone back and I hand hers back.

"Good night." She smirks and walks away, looking sexy as fuck.

I realize I don't even know her name and my first instinct is to check her contact, but I want to hear it from her lips. "What's your name?" I shout across the street.

She turns around once more. "Anastasia Steele!" She shouts back. "What's yours?"

I grin and wink at her. Mystery Man, I mumble as I walk back to Taylor.

 **Anna's POV**

I arrive home in a daze. My mind is running wild and I just want to sort it all out, but I know once I step foot inside Kate is going to hound me with questions. I'm not thinking about the interview or Hyde, all I'm thinking about is him. The man I just met who neglected to tell me his name.

I push through the door to our apartment and Kate jumps up, eager and ready to talk.

"Annie!" She shouts and runs to me. Before I hug her, I pull off my stilettos and a wave of relief falls over me.

"How was your movie marathon?" I giggle at the sight of her mascara all over her face. My inner goddess is distracting me and she's holding up her phone signaling me to text Mystery Man.

"Good." She laughs, knowing I'm looking at her mascara but quickly changes the subject.

I hang up my coat and she starts with the questions. "How was your interview? How was Mr. Hyde? Did he order good wine?"

I roll my eyes jokingly at her when I hear the last question. "It went very well actually. I'm going to be getting a letter soon, saying if I have the job or not."

"Oh my god! How exciting! Was he attractive?" Only Kate would be the person to ask that. I did not think Hyde was cute, but I thought someone else was.

"Not to me at least. He was rather… creepy. I'm not worrying about his looks, all I care about is if I get the job." I walk to the fridge for water. I wonder if he is still thinking about me because I can't stop thinking about him.

"Oh, Ana… see, I told you that you'd be fine." She smiles happily at me. I look down at my phone hoping there would be a notification from him, but there was nothing. Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he was just being kind, not flirting.

As I sip my water I remember my car. "I totally forgot, I have to call a tow truck for my car. It broke down and I had to take a cab home."

"Not Wanda!" Kate giggles.

"Yes, Wanda. She's on her last leg." I chuckle. It goes awkwardly silent and Kate squints her eyes at me, pondering.

"You're acting strange…"

"I am not," I smirk at her. "I just need some beauty sleep! So goodnight!" I swiftly walk to my room and shut my door.

"Love you too Ana, night!" She shouts cockily.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. My mind is going back and forth from my interview with the mystery man. I check my phone again and find nothing but an email from TJ Maxx reminding me that they're having a sale. I feel my heart clench and I almost feel sad that he hasn't reached out to me. I strip out of my clothes and throw them in my hamper and I grab my robe and wrap it around me. I want nothing more than to take a hot shower.

I amble to my bathroom, turn on the water, and climb in. The water eases my muscles and makes my head seem less cloudy, which feels incredible. My inner goddess is growling at me for not messaging him yet. I push her aside and focus on the warm water rushing over me.

After my shower, it's already a quarter till 12, so I get comfy in my makeshift tee-shirt nightgown and make my way to the kitchen. Kate is sound asleep in her room, so I try to be as quiet as possible.

I make myself a cup of tea and go to check if our door is locked.

I push the handle down and it opens. "Oh, Kate." I laugh, of course, she forgot to lock the door. As I begin to close it, something blue catches my eye. I do a double take when I notice that my car is sitting out front. My heart begins to race as I remember I never called the towing company. I can see a piece of paper sitting on my windshield, so I slip on my flats and run outside.

I rip the paper off and pick up my keys that are attached to it. It reads,

"Dear Miss. Steele. You left your keys with me and ran off. Therefore, I took matters into my own hands and brought your car back to you. I hope you're not mad. P.S. You really need a new car - Mystery Man."

I bite my lip and smile, even though this is insanely creepy. How did he know where I lived? My inner goddess holds up her phone with our name typed in Google, showing me that he must have looked me up.

I run back inside, not forgetting to lock the door behind me. I put my keys back where they're supposed to be and make a beeline for my bedroom. I see my phone turn on. I jump on it and see I have an unopened message from Mystery Man. My heart begins to race.

"Glad you got home safely Miss Steele - C."

C. Alright, that's something I can work with. His name starts with a C. I bite my lip again and my heart flutters. He's thinking of me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to make a Pinterest for this story like I did for LOML/LOMF! So you guys can see what things look like and what I'm picturing.**

 **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

The next few days drag on like no other. I'm waiting for my letter from SIP, C, my mystery man, is always on my mind. I'm trying to concentrate and do work, but Kate keeps bring this guy Elliot around. Don't get me wrong, I adore him and I'm glad Kate is finally settling down with one guy but when you hear a headboard banging and moans through the walls every night, it gets a little frustrating.

Since I can't start any major work until I see if I'm accepted, and Kate is out with Elliot today, I sit down with my one of my favorite books, Far From the Madding Crow, and have a lazy day.

 **Christian's POV**

I'm supposed to be focused on my meeting but my mind can't think of anything else but her. How she talked back and the snap and sass in her voice made me want to fuck her in the mouth right there and then. Nobody talks to me like that. I text Flynn to tell him that I need to meet ASAP to sort things out.

Flynn has been my therapist for years now and he's definitely good at what he does. I've been through so many and none of them have helped me like he does. He knows my secret and the demon inside me that needs to be fed to keep the chaos from rearing its ugly head. Right now, the demon is ravenous.

After my meeting is over, Flynn and I meet in my office since we're pressed for time.

"So, Christian, what is the problem?" He questions, jotting something down on a notepad.

"I met someone." His eyebrows raise.

"A new submissive?"

"I'm hoping, but I have a feeling that she is different."

"Are you implying that she will not want to be a sub?"

"I believe so." I frown. I have a gut feeling that she is very different from the others. Her fire burns brighter.

"How did you meet?" He asks. I tell him everything that happened last Saturday, how we met, how I didn't tell her my name so we could meet again, her attitude, My feelings...

"Have you messaged her at all since Saturday?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. Should I ask her to go out for coffee?"

"Yes, that would be a great start, then maybe you could tell her your full name." He grins, knowing I shouldn't have done that.

"If I do that then she might want me just for my money," I say nervously.

"Number one, if you don't, you come off a little creepy. Number 2, you can't worry about that Christian, if she is the one, then she won't be interested in your bottom line."

"Flynn, I don't think you understand how bad I want her."

"No, Christian, I think I do."

 **Anna's POV**

I feel myself drifting off and it's only two in the afternoon. I need to do something else besides read. I force myself off the couch and into the kitchen. Should I sauté some vegetables? Cook some chicken? The more I think about it, the more I don't want to. I roll my eyes at myself and decide to do what I do best, make tea.

While the teapot is heating up on the stove, I have a sudden urge to check my phone. The thought of him texting me makes my heart skip a beat. I grab it off the arm of the couch and turn it on.

One new message my phone says. I quickly open it and see its just from Kate telling me she's staying over Elliots place tonight. I sigh and my inner goddess throws her pom-poms on the floor angrily.

I move back over to the stove disappointed, biting my lip to stop it from quivering. How witless of me to think that he would want a girl like me. He was genuinely kind that night, nothing more. As I push the thought out of my head and pour myself some tea, my phone begins to ring.

I don't jump at the opportunity to answer it, but it could be important, so I do.

"Hello," I mutter into the phone.

There is a long pause then I hear a familiar voice. "Hello, Miss Steele." My cheeks are now on fire and my heart has melted into my chest. It's him.

"Oh hello Mystery Man." I tease back. "Did you have fun looking me up on Google the other night and dropping my car off?"

"Very much." He says creepily. "Did you have fun thinking about me?" I feel the world stop revolving. No man I've ever known has the balls to say that.

"Thinking about you? You barely crossed my mind." I playfully respond.

He pauses as if he's in shock. "You crossed my mind, many times, Miss Steele," He says.

If this were anyone else I'd be blocking their number, but for some reason, I'm intrigued and want to learn more about him. It almost turns me on that he is this interested in me.

"Did I?" I manage to mumble back.

"Yes, would you be interested in going out for coffee today?" FUCK YES! My inner goddess roars.

"I would be interested." I smile uncontrollably and bite my lip.

"Perfect. Please do not drive that death trap, I will have my driver Taylor collect you at three." Driver? I think to myself, he must be wealthy.

I sigh into the phone. "Can I, at least, know your name since I'm getting into a car with someone I DON'T KNOW."

I hear him chuckle. "Can you wait?"

"Do you want me to come?"

He pauses and then takes a deep breath. "My name is Christian."

"Thank you, Christian. I'll see you soon."

"Until then," He says and I hang up the phone.

"Fuck yes!" I scream. My inner goddess is doing cartwheels and back handsprings all over the place. I can't believe mystery...uh Christian wants to go out for coffee. Never in a million years would I have thought this would happen.

I dart into my room and dig furiously through my closet. What on earth can I wear? Not a dress, that's too fancy, not yoga pants, that's too comfy. Shit! I decide to sneak into Kate's room and look through her massive closet. Unlike me, she shops at expensive brand name stores. If I had the money she had, I would too.

I spot dark wash skinny jeans and a white sweater. I think that would be a perfect outfit to wear. I slip them onto me and putz around, feeling cute.

Right as I'm about to slip my shoes on, I hear a knock at the door and I know it's the driver coming to "Collect" me as Christian says. I pull on my black flats and grab my jacket. I'm ready to see him. I yank open the door and a tall, extremely muscular man is standing there.

"Hello, Miss Steele."

"Hello Taylor." I smile back, thanking God that I remembered his name.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes."

The car ride is awkward and silent. I want to hound Taylor with questions about Christian but I have a feeling he won't answer them so I sit tight and wait to arrive. My heart is doing flips in my chest and my cheeks are burning up. I have never felt this way for someone before, at least not this fast. I just hope he isn't a complete ass hole.

"We're here ma'am." Ma'am? That's a new one, I giggle to myself. I go to open the door but Taylor is already on it. I step out and immediately wrap my coat tighter around me.

"Have a nice day Taylor." I smile and he nods. I walk to the doors of the cafe and look around for Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

I am not one that gets nervous, but today I am. This is such a different feeling for me. Although, my demon is still scratching at the door, hungry and begging for sex. I push it to the back of my mind and try to not worry about it.

Shit! I see her standing in the doorway looking for me. She looks nervous and let me say, she isn't very good at hiding it. Luckily I am. I quickly stand up and straighten out my suit jacket, since I just came from work, I walk over to her, keeping my cool.

"Miss Steele," I grin, waiting to hear her beautiful voice.

"Christian." Holy fuck, my name coming from her mouth arouses me like never before. I picture me, pounding her in my bed as she screams my name.

"Please, call me Ana." She smiles and bites her lip. Oh god, if biting her lip is something she regularly does, we are going to have to find a way to stop that.

"Ana," I say coolly. "I'm glad you came." I turn on my heel and we walk back to the table.

We settle into our chairs and I watch her every move intently. She manages to do everything with grace and poise and I'm fascinated. She orders a tea and I order a coffee and we begin to talk.

"So, Christian." She giggles nervously. "It was awfully kind of you to bring my car back to my apartment."

"It was the least I could do," I smile. She bites her lip again and I feel the blood quickly flowing to my cock.

"How exactly did you know where I lived?" She questions, slightly creeped out.

I raise an eyebrow. I am not telling her Taylor did a background check. "Well, through your licenses plate."

Her eyes light up like a lightbulb went off. "Of course. Thank you anyways."

It goes silent and I watch her carefully sip her tea. This was harder than what I'm used to. Normally by now, my sub would have already signed the contract and we'd be in my playroom, fucking. But something is definitely different with Ana. She seems more fragile and much less horny per se.

I need to make conversation. "So, what were you doing at Terrazzo Carmine the other night?"

A huge smile comes across her face and I know whatever she was there for was important.

"I applied at SIP, Seattle Independent Publishing, and I was meeting with my possible future boss."

"Ana, that's great," I say so comfortably. It's as if we've known each other forever.

"Thank you." She smiles. "I should receive a letter shortly telling me if I got the job or not."

"Please keep me updated."

"I certainly will."

 **Ana's POV**

We've been talking for almost two hours and we're on our third drink. Thank god this isn't alcohol or I would surely be drunk. I've never felt so comfortable with someone so fast, other than Kate of course.

Christian chuckles and stands up, "I think we should get you home."

"Yes, of course," I smile. I don't want to leave him yet.

"I'll walk you out." We both make our way to the Audi parked outside. I wonder if Taylor had been sitting there the entire time. I see something fall out of Christian's pocket and I pick it up and notice its the receipt. I look all over and see his signature at the bottom. I giggle internally and read it. Christian Grey? Grey! Holy shit. He's Christian fucking Grey!

* * *

 **Oh no, shits about to go down!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember I have a Pinterest for this** **story!** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog**

 **Also thank you for all the support with this** **story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

I see something fall out of Christian's pocket and I pick it up and notice its the receipt. I look all over and see his signature at the bottom. I giggle internally and read it. Christian Grey? Grey! Holy shit. He's Christian fucking Grey!

"Grey?" I snap and he turns around. "Christian Grey," I growl. He looked down at my hands and noticed I'm holding the receipt. His face goes blank as if I caught him off guard.

"Anastasia.."

"When were you going to tell me?" I say a little louder than necessary. People turn their heads to see what's going on but I don't even care.

He furrows his brow. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to run away… or want me just for my money."

"Want you just for your money. You think I'm like that?"

"I just met you, I barely know you."

I chuckle and walk past him to the car. How foolish I was to even think I could find someone remotely normal. Yes, I am very attracted to him but dating a multi-billionaire is not something that ever crossed my mind.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey." I mumble and climb into the car. I see Taylor looking at me in the rearview mirror and when our eyes meet he quickly looks away.

I hear the door shut and I look over to see that Christian has gotten in the car with me. My heart begins to flutter and I bite my lip, embarrassed for how I just acted.

"I didn't mean to upset you." All of the sudden I feel his hand gently touch mine. I can't think. I can't concentrate on anything but him. Shockwaves run through my body causing my inner goddess to yelp. His hands feel warm and welcoming to my cold hands. I don't want to move it but my inner goddess insists. She thinks it's best that he works for me. I quickly pull my hand away from his and shock fills his face. I guess he is used to the ladies swooning over him but he needs to realize I will do no such thing.

I look over at him, "I know you didn't." I force a smile. I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I am not like that so I managed to subdue myself and keep cool.

He pauses and it looks like he is already regretting what he is about to say. "Would you like to come back to my place?"

I bite my lip, looking him right in the eyes. "I'd love to, but I don't think I should." He looks sad, which makes me sad. I do the unthinkable and put my hand back on his, knowing that it will make him happy.

I see a little bit of a smile appear.

"Are you sure?" He questions with a hint of begging in his words.

"Yes, Christian."

It was for the best. I know what happens when you go back to someone's place for the first time and I'm not ready to give up the only thing I have left. Especially not to a man I barely know.

The car ride home was quiet but we managed to maintain the closeness our barely touching hands. It's clear we both felt something but there is still so much more I need to learn about this man. For god sakes, he didn't even tell me his last name and that still angers me.

We pull up outside my apartment and I begin to slowly slide over to the door not wanting to leave him. Maybe he will stop me… maybe he will get down on his knees and beg me to be his. None of that happens and my inner goddess bawls her eyes out. Taylor opens the door for me and I climb out.

"Let me walk you to the door," Christian insists and follows me out of the car. I can feel my cheeks heat up. Good lord how is it possible this man can make me feel so many emotions when we barely know each other?

As we approach the door I am fumbling in my purse to find my keys. I feel him watching my every move. My heart aches knowing that he's going to leave. I manage to find my keys, unlock my door and walk inside without making an ass of myself. But, before I shut it, I turn to look at him once more. He has a smirk on his face. He definitely knows I'm nervous.

"How about dinner tomorrow?" I ask timidly, knowing this could be a mistake of epic proportion.

"I thought you'd never ask Miss Steele." He grins. "Where shall we go?" There is a hint of humor in his voice.

"How about you come here. I must confess that I'm a pretty good cook." I giggle.

"I guess I'll see for myself tomorrow." I feel my heart flutter, knowing he just accepted my invite.

"My roommate Kate has a new boyfriend, we can double date."

"Ana," His voice went from happy to serious in a blink of an eye. "I just want you to know now, I don't do the whole dating thing..." My heart melts into mush and anger hastily fills my body. Then what the fuck was going on here? What the fuck does he want from me?

I furrow my brow enraged. "Then what do you even want from me, Mr. GREY?" Emphasizing his name to let him know he's pissing me off me again.

His jaw tightens and his eyes become fixed on mine. "If you would agree to come back to my place I would gladly explain."

"If you don't have feelings for me and don't want to date me, just say it so I can move on." I feel my lip beginning to quiver and I bite it. My inner goddess is begging me to go with him. She keeps saying, "With an attitude like that you'll never see him again!" I know in my head if I give in so easily he will think I'm weak, and that all he has to do to get his way is to beg me. I will not be like that. Ray, my father, taught me better than that.

"Ana, I just...Please come back to my place and I'll explain everything."

I pause for a couple seconds and I can see the fear in his eyes. "Goodbye, Mr. Grey." I look down at my feet and shut the door.

 **Christian's POV**

I stand there, with the door shut in my face and I feel the anger rising. I am palm twitchingly mad and shocked. No? Did she just say no, to me, Christian fucking Grey? I clench my fists and storm back to the car. I need to talk to Flynn.

"Taylor, Flynn's office, now."

"Yes, sir." He hits the gas and I try to keep my shit together. If she were my submissive, I would punish her in so many fucking ways. I'd spank her perfect little ass until it was black and blue. Then, I'd fuck her until she couldn't walk, and I wouldn't stop. I have felt so many emotions I've never felt before today, but the only one I can feel right now is my demon scratching...gnawing at the door.

I arrive at Flynn's office, ready to tell him about today. I need his advice… I know I should just forget about her but something won't let me! I'm drawn to her whether I like it or not! This is so fucking confusing and frustrating. Why can't I just think clearly like always? Ever since I ran into her, my head has been clouded as hell with thoughts of her and I second guess myself constantly. What is happening to me? This is not the Christian Grey I know.

"Christian, what brings you here?" Flynn says folding his hands calmly in his lap.

"I have never been so stressed or confused since that time my last sub tried to spill everything to the public."

"This must be serious then. Is it about Ana?" He inquires.

"Yes, it fucking is Flynn. She is stubborn as hell."

"Start at the beginning?"

"I took her out for coffee and it was going well. I barely thought about her being my sub, but then she found out my last name and all hell broke loose."

"What happened after that Christian?"

"Well, I explained to her why I didn't tell her my last name and she freaked out about that too. Then, I did the unimaginable and grabbed her hand." Flynn looks at me for a little while, pondering what to say I'm sure. Then he furiously writes something in his binder. I take a deep breath, collecting myself and my torturous thoughts.

"She pulled her hand away and I was shocked as hell, but then she quickly put her hand back on mine. My mind was all over the place, I never thought anyone would bring out these feelings in me Flynn…" I take a breath. "Anyway, I asked her to come back to Escala and she refused and then she invited me over for dinner tomorrow."

"Did you accept?"

"Yes, but she told me her roommate and her roommates boyfriend were going to join us...like a double date and I lost it. I explained that I don't do the whole dating thing and then freaked out for the millionth time since I met her and said goodbye."

I sit in my chair, panting trying to calm myself as Flynn continues to scribble in his binder. He closes it and I can tell by the look on his face he's about to break bad news.

"Christian, I know you don't want to believe this, nor accept it. But, I do think you have and want more than just a sub/dom relationship with Ana."

My heart clenches. That is the one thing I didn't want to hear. I am Christian Grey, not some whiny, boyfriend who wants to compromise. I exercise control in all things and I will not let some girl cloud my judgement even this girl.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna's POV**

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" Kate shouts, ripping my curtains open. The sun floods into my room blinding me. I wince and pull the covers over my head. When my eyes adjust and I wake up a little more, I manage to look over at my clock to see what time it is.

"Twelve thirty-two?!" I scream and I'm definitely awake now.

Kate stands with her hands on her hips. "Yes, you slept in for the first time in forever."

Of course, I did. It's because of Mystery man, C. Christian. Mr. Grey or whatever his real name is has been draining my energy. My heart has been racing faster than it usually does.

I reach over to my nightstand to grab my phone but it's not there. I look over to make sure it didn't fall but notice it's not even on the floor.

"Kate? Where's my phone?" I ask, hoping she would know. I hear her storm down the hall, back into my room, provoked. Oh goodness, angry Kate is never good…

"Right here Miss Steele!" She hisses holding my phone up for me to see.

"May I have it?" I question, trying to avoid hearing the reason why she took it.

"If you tell me who the fuck Mystery Man is," She snaps. Shit! Why now, why couldn't she wait a little longer to find out? God, I'm still trying to figure out who the hell he really is.

I sigh and shove my face back in my pillow. "I met someone," I mutter.

"Anastasia Rose Steele!" She shouts infuriated. "When, where, how, and why?" I feel my phone hit me right in the ass.

"Ouch!" I yell out in pain. I glare at her because she just chucked it at me. I quickly pick it up and see a text and one call from Mystery Man. Damn it, I forgot to change it to Christian.

"Ana answer me." I want to open the message but I decide it's best to answer Kate first.

"Okay, it was the other night when I went out for my meeting."

"That long ago?" She baulks and I frown and tell her to shut the fuck up and listen, all through my facial expression. It's a pretty awesome superpower we girls have.

I tell Kate the whole story and she sat there with her jaw on the floor. Oh god. I can't imagine what her reaction is going to be like when I mention his name. I'm pretty sure she met him once.

After she leaves me in peace, I rush to open my phone. My fingers are trembling, what does he want now?

"Miss Steele, I am sorry I cannot make it for dinner tonight. I have family matters to attend to. - Christian Grey"

I feel a lump form in my throat and I swallow in a feeble attempt to force it away. Steam comes out of my inner goddesses ears and devil horns sprout. I fucking knew he was an asshole. Why must every fucking guy I meet be an asshole? He makes no sense. What on earth did he mean by "I don't do the whole dating thing?" Is he gay or something?

I storm into the kitchen furiously, quickly noticing Kate hunched over, picking something up in front of the door…of course, the mail.

I run over to her in my t-shirt nightgown. "Kate, did the letter come?" I scream and her eyes light up. How could we both forget about this?

She rips through the stack tossing the junk mail saying No, no, no, no. Then she pauses and the room goes silent.

"Ana.." She mutters and holds up a white envelope addressed to me. We both freak out with excitement. She begins to open it but then looks at me for permission. I nod and she tears it open. I close my eyes and bite my lip.

It's eerily quiet for a moment as Kate reads the letter to herself. All I hear is her mutter the words under her breath then she pauses. This is the moment of truth… Did I get the job?

"...And we are proud to offer Anastasia Steele, the position of executive assistant to Jack Hyde at SIP." HOLY FUCK! Kate grabs my hands and we jump up and down like little kids. I can't believe this, I've got the job. I grab the letter from Kate and decide to read the entire thing. It says I will start working next Monday and what I need to bring on my first day. I can't believe this is happening!

The morning passes relatively quick but my excitement hasn't. Ever since I was a little girl I've loved books now, I get to help people publish them. I called my father and my mother to tell them I got the job and I emailed Jack and thanked him.

I dash into Kate's room to talk to her since I have nothing better to do right now. I see that she's in her closet, looking through dresses.

Where are you going?" I giggle staring at her bare ass.

"Elliot invited me over for dinner with his family tonight." She blushes. At least one of us is happy

"Oooo, you're already meeting the family, how exciting!"

"I know, do you want to come? I need moral support."

"Kate, don't you think that would be awkward for me? I'd be intruding."

"He said you could come, I'll even show you the messages if you don't believe me," She exclaims. I don't say anything. I just stare at her, thinking.

"Ana...Pleaseeeeeeee!" She begs in a child-like voice. "Pleasseeeeeeee!"

I huff loudly and roll my eyes. "I guess I'll come…" I give in. She runs over to me, still naked, kisses me on the cheek and squeals. Oh, what a friend I have.

 **Christian's POV**

It's six and I'm finally heading to my parent's house for dinner. I'm in a piss-poor mood because the one girl I thought I had, I lost. She is not sub material! Flynn was wrong, I do want a sub/dom relationship… I need one bad. I just have to face the facts that Ana wasn't the girl.

I walk through the front door into my childhood home and my mother speed walks over to me.

"Christian darling." She kisses me.

"Hello, Mother," I smile. Her presence has always calmed me even when I'm at my worst.

"How have you been my dear?"

"I've been better." I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Is it work?"

"Most definitely." Most definitely not! It's my demon, my feelings, and Ana that is making me feel like shit. A girl has never stressed me out so much in my entire life.

"Elliot is almost here. He is bringing his girlfriend and her friend." She explains as we walk into the sitting room.

I raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know Elliot had a girlfriend."

"Neither did I." She giggles. Mia, my younger sister, sees me and jumps up excitedly.

"Christian!" She wraps her one arm around my side and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Mia, how are you? How is school?" I question happily.

"I'm great and it's going well." The doorbell rings and my mother excuses herself to answer it. While she does that, my dad greets me and we begin to talk about work.

I can hear many voices and squeals in the other room, and I'm suddenly distracted. It reminds me of Ana's laugh. No, no, no, Christian, you're not going to think about her. I shake my head and resume the conversation with my dad.

"Mia, Christian, Carrick, come here and introduce yourself," She shouts. Mia runs eagerly and my father and I walk at a normal pace. All the women Elliot has ever brought home never lasted so I'm not that excited to meet this girl.

"So nice to meet you!" Mia exclaims. I walk into the foyer and I feel my blood heat up. It feels like the next five seconds happen in super slow motion.

"Ana, meet Christian." Ana turns around, already biting her lip, getting ready for the worst. And by the worst, I mean she's getting prepared to see me. Her eyes are wide and she doesn't push the fallen strands of hair that fell out on her face. I feel my heart racing… and I realize this is all actually happening.

"Christian," She breaths and I feel my cock harden at the sound of my name coming from her mouth. Her red dress hugs every curve of her petite body, making it even more difficult for me to think. My head starts to go fuzzy and my demon goes ballistic.

"Ana," I mutter in shock. Of all the people in the world, her roommate is dating my brother.

The room is silent as everyone is focused on what is playing out in front of them.

"Do you guys… know each other or something?" Elliot questions as he's confused to what is happening.

 **Anna's POV**

I feel the life drain out of me. My inner goddess has already passed out from the irony and shock she has endured in such a short amount of time. I cannot believe Elliot is Christian's fucking brother. Why I never asked Kate what Elliott's last name was is beyond me.

I hear Kate gasp quietly. "Mystery man…." She mutters under her breath. Bingo Kate.

"Alrighty then!" Mia chuckled, breaking some of the tension. "I'm starving, let's eat!"

"Yes, let's eat," Christian agrees, still not taking his eyes off of me.

We all sit down in the massive dining room and the staff, without hesitation, pour everyone a glass of wine. Right now, I don't think a glass of wine is going to help me much. I'm going to need something a wee bit stronger. How about vodka or bourbon...anyone!

"So, Ana got some awesome news today," Kate says excitedly, trying to start a conversation.

"Really, what news is that?" Christian chimes in and Kate gives me a glare.

"I am going to be the executive assistant to Jack Hyde at Seattle Independent Publishing." Those words coming from my lips makes me feel accomplished. Everyone starts cheering and clapping and Christian smirks at me from across the table.

"Congratulations Ana," Mrs. Grey says.

"Thank you." I smile proudly.

We continue to eat and the conversation is flowing. We discuss politics, food, our favorite wines - I keep quiet because all I know is the cheap shit from the store two blocks from my apartment. Christian talks about GEH, and Mia is rattling on about school. I felt very comfortable and welcome even given it was the first time meeting them I hate being the third wheel, but surprisingly I didn't feel that tonight.

After dinner is finished everyone moves to a comfier area and begins to gossips. I'm about to sit down when Christian grabs my hand.

"I need to speak with you," He whispers. "Come with me." Thankfully nobody notices us and we easily slip outside.

He guides me down to a gazebo lit up by fairy lights. It's absolutely gorgeous. The lights reflect off of the lake and the weeping willow beside it sways gently back and forth. I feel his hand get tighter around mine as he pulls me the whole way under the gazebo.

"Chris-"

"No, Ana, let me speak." He closes his eyes, like this is going to be painful. I brace myself…

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'm sorry for not telling you my full name. I'm sorry for being so controlling." He sighs but his once firm voice turns into a soft whisper.

"You make me feel so different." He pushes a wayward strand of hair behind my ear and the feeling of his strong hands makes me melt into a big pile of goo.

I lean into him, "You make me feel different too," I whisper. I can feel the energy surging between us. It feels much stronger than before and at that moment, I relax. Not worrying about anything else. He puts his hand around my waist and pulls me close and I feel his erection press against my stomach, I noticeably gasp. I bite my lip, trying to control my hormones that are now raging through my body, from the tips of my fingers into my stomach, and to my now throbbing clit.

"Oh, Ana," He moans, and in the blink of an eye, I feel his mouth on my lips, kissing me with abandon. I give in and let him take over. I can't think or breathe, not about anything but his lips on mine. This feels so right like we were meant to be here, doing this. From that moment on, I realize everything is about to change.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana's POV**

I walk into my apartment with Kate missing from my side. She decided to stay with Elliot again, which is almost relieving because I don't have to listen to them fuck through our thin apartment walls... My head's still hazy from what happened tonight… His lips on mine, my lips on his, his tongue invading my mouth and his erection invading my personal space. The thought of it makes my inner goddess scream, begging for more. Unfortunately, I did not satisfy her needs. I couldn't! It's too soon.

It's a quarter till 11 when I finally mosey to my bedroom. I am ready to change into comfy clothes. I forcefully pull Kate's dress off my body and toss it on my bed. I really need to go shopping for my own clothes… I keep borrowing Kates and I feel terrible for it! Even though she insists that it's alright, it still feels funny to me…

After I tear my dress off, I'm left in my panties and push up bra. I decide to use being home alone to my advantage and scamper out into the living room barely dressed. I plug my phone into a speaker and and hit shuffle on my playlist and Closer by Tegan and Sara blasts through my apartment.

" _All I wanna get is a little bit closer. All I wanna know is, can you come a little closer?"_

I jump around and giggle, still on the adrenaline from tonight.

" _Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer. Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer"_

I dance over to my keurig and decide to make some cheap, non home made tea.

 **Christian's POV**

I pull up outside of Ana's apartment praying to god I'm not making a mistake. From what I've told Flynn, he doesn't think Ana is sub material. He thinks I should try out a normal relationship but that's like asking a fish to breath out of water. It won't ever happen. That's why I'm here tonight… so I can set standards and rules. I need to explain how I work and how my love life works before things get out of hand.

I climb out of the car with a bottle of 1983 Tignanello Antinori in hand and make my way to the door and the closer I get the louder her music gets. Is this what she does when she's home alone?

" _It's not just all physical, I'm the type who will get oh so critical, So let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical. I want you close, I want you, I won't treat you like you're typical."_

I chuckle as I listen to the words. They almost sound like they're meant for me…I listen closely and I can hear her singing along and all I can picture is her dancing around in a white button up shirt singing to Old time rock and roll by Bob Seger. The thought of it makes me laugh.

After I have my fun picturing what is most likely not happening inside, I knock on her door. I hear the pitter patter of feet running then the music abruptly stops.

"Uh… I'll be right there!" She screams frantically.

 **Ana's POV**

I bolt into my room as fast as the speed of sound and put my dinner dress back on. I dont have anytime to dig anything else out so this should do. Anyways, who the fuck comes at this hour? It's almost 11 at night!

Once I'm done running around like a chicken with its head cut off, I calmy make my way to the door and take a deep breath, collecting myself.

I turn the handle, opening the door. Holy fuck.

"Miss Steele…" Christian smirks, playfully.

"Mr. Grey! Uh- what a pleasant surprise." I look down at his hands and see he's holding a bottle of wine. Oh god, I feel my body start to tingle, remembering what had happened just a few hours earlier.

"I came by because I knew Kate went home with Elliot, they made it perfectly clear earlier." We both chuckle at the memory of tipsy Kate being dragged out to the car by Elliot. Good thing it was just us five in the pool table room at the time therefore Mr. And Mrs. Grey didn't have to witness it…

"It was quite a show…" I giggle back.

"Anyways, I just wanted to talk about… us and what happened." I feel my stomach twist into knots. Was what happened tonight bad? I hesitate to answer.

"I have wine." He says, trying to convince me. "Just do it Ana! See what he is going to say and if we don't agree with it, we will kick him out!" My inner goddess says. She's right, I have the power to say no, I have the power to kick him out. So with grace, I step to the side, smiling as he eases through the door into my apartment.

I guide him to the couch and we both take a seat. He looks so fucking good in his navy blue suit. His hair's all tousled on his head and his eyes slightly droop like he's getting sleepy. I wonder what I look like? Probably a sweaty wreck. My hair hasn't been brushed in hours and my makeup is practically dissolving away.

He sets the bottle of wine down and turns to me.

He inhales sharply. "Ana, remember when I said I don't do dating?"

I bite my lip. "Yes?"

He shifts around in his seat like something made him uncomfortable. "Don't bite your lip…" He demands grinning at me and I immediately release it. Did I just turn him on?

He interrupts my thoughts. "Anyways back to what I was saying… Even though I don't do dating, I do have interest in other types of relationships."

Other types? "Like what?" I question intrigued.

"First I need you to sign this." He pulls out a yellow envelope, reaches inside and pulls out a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's a non disclosure agreement."

I chuckle nervously. "Why?"

"Because Ana, nobody can know about us. Its for privacy and protective purposes only."

He pushes it in front of me and I pick it up inspecting it. How peculiar… I wonder how many of these he has given out. On that thought, how many women has he had a thing with? My inner goddess shouts at me, telling me that this is not the time to be thinking about that.

I skim over the paper and check for fine print, when I find nothing out of the ordinary, I sign it… It's not like I would run around telling people about him and I anyways.

He looks at me pleased. "Good. Now since you've signed I can explain." I brace myself for what I'm about to hear.

 **Christian's POV**

I've not had to explain my lifestyle to anyone before so I'm hoping that she doesn't scare easily or kick me out after she hears what I'm about to divulge.

"Ana, I've told you that I don't date, but that is not to say that I don't have any sexual experience with women. I just haven't had what most consider normal relationships or vanilla sex." I can't believe I'm doing this. I just know she's going to freak out.

Here goes nothing, "Have you heard of BDSM?"

Ana chokes on the sip of wine she just too, but manages to compose herself. "Um, I have heard of it, but I don't know much about it. I'm guessing it's more than just handcuffs and blindfolds."

"Yes, there is more to it than that. BDSM includes bondage and discipline, dominance and submission and sadism and masochism. Many lump these terms together so BDSM can mean different things to different people who have different preferences. The particular aspect that I practice is dominance and submission. I'm a dominant and have contractual relationship with submissive women. I'm a dominant and have been since I turned 21. Up to that point I was a submissive. It is all I have known since I was 15 when I was introduced to the lifestyle by a friend of my mother's."

"What is a dominant exactly? What is vanilla sex?" Hmmm, maybe she's more open that I thought.

"As a dominant I use rules and punishment to control my submissive's behavior. Basically, the submissive agrees to do everything the dominant asks. Vanilla sex is straight sex with no implements such as a flogger or a cane."

"How many of these submissives have you had?"

"There have been 15. I'm looking for number 16 though." She's going to reject this I just know. I can tell by the look on her face.

"Is that why you are here? You want me to be your submissive?"

"Yes." It goes eerily silent and I watch her swirl her wine around in her glass. Right now all I want to know what she is thinking in that pretty little head of hers.

"I'm glad we met and got to get to know each other." She smiles and downs the rest of her wine. "But I cannot accept your offer, Mr. Grey."

But I cannot accept your offer, Mr. Grey? Fuck. I feel anger surge through my body and my palms begin to twitch, but there is also a new emotion filling my body, the feeling that I have been defeated… that all my power has been taken away from me.

"I understand." I state firmly. I can't show her any emotion, she doesn't deserve it.

"So does that mean we're… done?" She bites her lip but then quickly frees it, remembering I told her not to.

"It does Anastasia." I stand up, collecting my papers and buttoning my suit jacket. Her mouth slowly falls into a faint frown and her eyebrows droop. I can tell she's upset.

She stands up, fixing her dress. "I guess I'll show you out." We mope our way to the front door and she tugs it open.

"Goodbye Miss Steele." I say, stepping out into the cold, unwelcoming weather.

"Goodbye Mr. Grey."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ana's POV

The rest of the week dragged on, but I managed to get through it, without Christian disturbing me. I can't believe he turned out to be a fucking sadist… he beats women for pleasure. I thought he was normal. I roll my eyes at the thought and continue my way to work. Wanda is working just fine today; it feels good to be driving her again! I turn the volume up to 100%, which is like 30% in newer cars, but I don't mind. I can still jam to Nina Simone.

I am thrilled to finally start working and making money, not borrowing from Kate or my father, Ray. I pull up outside of SIP and nervously make my way to the door. I decided to spend some money and buy an expensive outfit for my first day which makes me feel a bit more confident. This job pays well, so I don't need to worry about going bankrupt. I just need to work hard and don't get distracted by a grey-eyed sadist.

I approach the front desk. "Hello, Ma'am." A friendly woman greets me with a smile.

"Hi." I peek at her name tag "Ms. Morgan." I smile back.

"Are you here to see someone?" She asks.

"I am Anastasia Steele, Mr. Hyde's new assistant," I say excitedly. A look of fear comes over her face.

She stands up frantically. "Oh, of course, Miss Steele, I will take you to him." She sounds worried, but maybe that is how she is.

She walks me back into a room full of hard-working people, and I feel the butterflies fill my stomach. I am nervous as hell.

"Here is Mr. Hyde's office." She smiles holding the door open for me. When I walk inside, she scurries away.

"Miss Steele," Jack stands up to shake my hand.

"Miss Steele," Jack stands up to shake my hand.

"Mr. Hyde," I smile and shake his hand.

"I finally have my assistant." He grins. When Christian smiles, I melt but when Jack does it, I'm slightly uncomfortable. No, no, no, Ana! No Christian thoughts.

"I'm excited to get started."

"Good."

Jack covers everything I need to know and expectations. In other words, I'm his bitch. If he asks me to kiss his ass, I have to kiss his ass. I understand but I'd rather not be bossed around and Jack gives off a vibe but not a good one.

After he finishes go over the basics, he guides me into an office beside his. "This is where you will work." He asserts.

It's a nice office. Not too big, not too small. There is a window that has a beautiful view of Seattle and a connecting door to his office. The desk already has all the supplies I need which is a relief, but the only thing I need is a laptop which I already have.

He has to go to a meeting so he leaves me with my first task. I have to go through a list of authors that submitted their manuscripts to us for possible publishing. He says he trusts that I will pick out the right people. I hope I don't let him down. I open my laptop and sign into my work email, eager to read what people have sent.

Christian's POV

These past few days have been hell for me. Not seeing or talking to Ana is painful. She probably thinks I'm in-fucking-sane and I don't blame her. I know I am, but I can't change. If I could, I would have done it ages ago. The worst part of it all is that Flynn was right. He warned me that Ana wouldn't accept my offers, and so did my gut but I was my stubborn self and didn't listen.

I pull up outside of SIP, ready to have a meeting with Jack Hyde. He thinks that I am here because I am interested in buying SIP and helping it become more successful, which isn't a complete lie. I do want to buy SIP someday but right now, I'm just doing this because I want to make sure there will be no funny business with Hyde. I want this to be a safe and welcoming environment for Ana. Yes, I'm going to the extreme and interfering with her job but all I can think about is doing something good for her.

"Hello, Mr. Grey, I am Elizabeth Morgan, Mr. Hyde's secretary. He is waiting for you in the conference room." She grins playfully. Unfortunately, this happens a lot with women. They generally flirt with me, trying to seduce me or turn me on, but sadly it never works. When I met Ana, it was different, she didn't try and flirt with me or seduce me. In fact, she acted so innocently and nervous which made me fall for her. Yes, I am admitting now that I'm falling for her

"Hello, Mr. Grey, what an honor to have you here," Hyde chirps as I enter the conference room.

"Mr. Hyde, it's my pleasure." I nod, shaking his hand. I need to be as nice as possible, which is a challenge for me.

Jack motions to the chairs. "Please sit."

I do as I'm told and we begin to talk. We talk about him, his role and the employees, how much they get paid, how hard they work. The usual things a man looking into buying a business would want to know. Then I get the most theoretical information about the company. It seems like a well-built and well-maintained company which I like.

On the other hand, Jack seems like a pretty nice guy. I can tell that he is kissing my ass to the moon and back right now which is alright because he knows where he stands. As long as Ana's safe, I'm not worried.

"Mr. Grey, would you like anything to drink?" He asks.

"Yes please, coffee?" I answer.

"Of course." He smiles and walks to the phone.

"Bring us two coffee's please." He snaps and then hangs up.

Ana's POV

I stop what I'm doing, which I am rather enjoying and make my way to the kitchen area. Thankfully, the other employees have no trouble helping me find my way around. A girl named Ashley shows me where I can locate the silverware and cups, the cream and sugar are and where the actual coffee is. She says I'll need to know that for the future because Hyde apparently lives off of coffee. After I'm done, I carry it into the conference room which is not too far from my office.

"Here you are Mr. Hyde," I smile pushing the door open with my backside. I turn to hand him the drinks and almost drop them at what I see. My heart starts to hurt and my cheeks turn cherry red. Christian! Fucking Christian...What the fuck is he doing here?

"Mr. Grey," I say in shock.

"Miss Steele, how nice to see you," Christian smirks playfully at me. I bite my lip back purposely and watch him squirm in his seat knowing that turns him on. "HA HA! Take that Mr. Grey!" My inner goddess cheers.

Jack walks up to me taking the drink from my hands. "Thank you, Ana," Jack says catching me off guard.

"No problem," I smile, all the while ignoring Christian. I hurry out of there as fast as possible and make a beeline for my office. He is ridiculous…and ridiculously hot. God damn it, Ana, stop. He isn't the man for you. He will just use you for sex using his sadistic ways. There won't be flowers and hearts, it will be floggers and belts. For the first time in forever, I feel overcome by my emotions. I feel like I am going to burst into tears. This man is driving me wild.

I bury the thoughts and continue to go through manuscripts. I sip the tea I made in the kitchen and pull out an apple I shoved in my purse this morning. My inner goddess sighs, she feels the same way as me.

I hear a knock at my door that startles me.

"Come in," I shout.

The door creaks open and Christian walks in. Oh god, not again.

"Ana…" He whispers shutting the door behind him and I burst into tears. I can't control myself.

Christian's POV

Oh god, I am making her cry. Fuck I'm terrible at this.

"No, Ana don't cry. Please." I walk over to comfort her.

"I can't take this, Christian, you're driving me insane." She mewls,

I kneel down beside her. "You're making me insane too," I smile, trying to calm her. I hand her my handkerchief and she bites her lip unknowingly.

"I am not what you want," She mumbles.

"No, you're everything I want." Her head perks up like she heard the best news in the world. "I'm just so fucking messed up Ana."

I feel her warm hand caress my cheek and I melt at her touch. She makes me feel something I've never felt for a woman before. The need and hunger to fuck her are there, but I feel something warmer. My stomach was in knots after I saw her come into the conference room. She looked beautiful. I know I'm falling for her. We need to discuss this because I can't function and I'm beginning to feel what I believe, she's been feeling about me.

"It's your lunch break soon, let me take you to out for something to eat. Please, Ana."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I arrive at a small cafe called Cafe Maison De. Kate has told me how she loves this place but I've never been here. Even though I've only known Christian for a couple of weeks, I can assume that everything here is expensive. He definitely likes spending his money. I suppose that eighty-five dollars isn't that much if you're a billionaire.

The car ride over was pretty rough. All I could think about is how I let my guard down in front of this man, letting him see emotional Ana, which I rarely even see myself. What has come over me? What on earth is this man doing to me?

We seat ourselves in a little booth. "Now that we're in a place where we can talk, how are you doing now?" He asks concerned.

"I'm alright," I smile and take my coat off. "I'm sorry for uh...the crying earlier."

A faint, calm smile appears on his face. "Don't worry Ana." It goes silent between us and all we can hear is the chatter of the other patrons.

'God, Ana do you want this to be awkward? Enough of this sad and mopey conversation.' My inner goddess hisses. She's right, enough of this.

Think of something to say, Ana. "Are you hungry?" I ask picking up my menu.

"Yes." He answers. I feel my body begin to tingle as my cheeks get hot. Oh fuck, why does everything he says sound sensual? My inner goddess is trying to calm herself but desires are getting the best of her.

"I'm not sure what I want to eat." I bite my lip and look at the menu.

"I know what I want," he says. I feel all my hormones flowing through my body, begging for him to be in me. No, stop it, Ana, you need to wait.

"Their Chicken Alfredo is delicious," he says catching me off guard. I think we all know what Mr. Grey was thinking about and it wasn't the Chicken Alfredo.

"I was leaning more towards a salad."

"Have anything you want, it's on me."

I raise an eyebrow and quickly lower it realizing that If I try to argue with Christian about paying for my own food, it'd never work

We order our food and as I wait for it to come, I realize just how hungry I am. I should have eaten more this morning. Christian had to step outside to make a phone call which I totally understand since he is supposed to be a work right now. I smile. He is here with me when he's meant to be at work. 'He really cares about you.' My inner goddess smirks. I agree with her and my thoughts about him wander farther remembering the night when he kissed me. My lips are yearning for that to happen again.

Right as our food comes out he sits back down.

"How were your phone calls?" I ask digging into my steak salad.

"So much fun." He rolls his eyes jokingly. "So Ana, can we please talk about what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other night, at your place." He clarifies causing me to feel unnerved. Oh...that night. That terrible evening I realized he was a sadistic nut case. My inner goddess quickly runs and hides, not wanting to talk.

"Oh," Is all I manage to say as I sip my water.

"Ana, he sighs. "I know you think I'm messed up and trust me, I am. But something deep inside of me is not capable of letting you go."

"Christian, I will not let you beat me." I assert.

"I won't beat you, ever. But, I do want to take it to the next level with you."

"Next level?"

 **Christian's POV**

Next level. The next fucking level. What the fuck did I just do? This is something I've never done before and I am terrified. Yes, Christian Grey is terrified. Ha, Flynn says that if I want a chance with Ana I have to do this, I have to try the dating thing. It scares me to death when I try to process my feelings for her but I know that I'm more scared not having her in my life. What if she's utterly terrified of me and bolts? I have to lay it out there for her, get her to understand who I am.

For the first time in forever, my demon isn't the one controlling me. In all honesty, it feels amazing. I feel different but it's a good different. I mean yeah when I see Ana my cock can't contain itself, but I most certainly don't have the need to beat her. What on earth is so different about her from other women? Maybe she's putting a spell on me.

I close my eyes and and exhale. "I am willing to try dating."

Her perfect blue eyes light up and she smiles the most beautiful smile. "Really?" Her voice is quiet like she's trying to contain her giggles.

I chuckle. "Yes really." Her tongue traces her bottom lip and then her teeth clamp down. Oh god, my demon might not be controlling me right now but my cock most certainly is. Oh, how I would love to take her to bed.

She sits there, staring. at a loss for words. Oh Ana, I know exactly how you are feeling right now.

 **Ana's POV**

 **Five days later - Friday**

My first week of work was what I imagined it to be, perfect. I'm so lucky that I'm doing something I love. Since I'm still getting accustomed to how things work, Jack was easy on me and I'm truly grateful for that. I got to read a lot, write some reports, and attend some meetings with him which were quite interesting and I am learning a lot of new things. But sometimes he gets a little too handsy with me. I told him I don't like when people are hovering or too close so maybe he will back off.

Aside from work, Christian and I have been great. He has picked me up and taken me out for lunch almost every day this week and he is taking me out for dinner tonight. He won't tell me where, but I don't mind. I know he is trying, sometimes he has his bossy moments but I shake it off. I'd just like to know more…more about him and his past. Is that too much to ask?

After I finish getting ready, I hurry out to poor Taylor since he has been waiting for me.

"Hi Taylor, I'm sorry I took a little longer than expected," I apologize as I climb into the Audi.

"No worries Miss Steele." He smiles and shuts my door for me.

"So where are we heading?" I ask curiously as he starts to drive. I hope Taylor will, at least, tell me.

He looks at me in the rearview mirror, not able to control the humorous look on his face. "Mr. Grey wanted me to tell you if you ask where we're going he will punish you." Hmm, punish me? I don't think so Mr. Grey. I giggle to myself knowing he was playing around.

We arrive at a place that does not look like a restaurant at all. It's an exceedingly large building with big glowing letters on the top that says Escala.

Taylor pulls into a parking garage. "Can you tell me where we are now?" I ask.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Is it top secret? Is this like area 51?" Taylor laughs and helps me out of the car.

"It's area 52." He jokes back, guiding me to an elevator. At this moment, I realize I am going up to his penthouse. Holy fuck. For some reason, I feel nervous. I bite my lip and smooth out my new flowery black dress.

The elevator dings and the doors open revealing a vast room. I feel my heart beat faster as I look around. This place is gorgeous. As soon as you walk in the first thing you see are the massive windows that stretch from floor to ceiling. I'm sure the view of Elliott Bay is breathtaking. I am standing in the middle of the room taking in the opulence. It's not overdone but it does scream Christian Grey lives here. It's a combination of industrial and modern. The floors are beautiful, I think they are concrete, but I see a mix of what looks to be reclaimed hardwood too. In front of the windows is a large U-shaped sectional that looks as if a dozen people would fit. An inviting area rug sits underneath a steel and wood rectangular coffee table. To my right, one entire wall is covered in reclaimed wood and the artwork hanging from it is, of course, expensive albeit not what I would expect. I can see the kitchen off to my left and there is nothing small about it. Looks like heaven to me. He has a really cool industrial dining table that I bet seats 20 comfortably. I stand still just taking in the vibe of this place and imagine what it would look like with the daylight beaming in.

I hear a noise, turn in the direction from where it's coming when I see Christian saunter down a hallway. His khakis and black blazer are snug on his muscles and in that moment I can feel myself yearning to see his naked body. Butterflies fill my stomach as he comes closer to me. I've seen him almost every day this week but I'm still nervous as hell.

"Miss Steele," He smirks. God he is so hot!

"Mr. Grey," I mumble. He pulls me into his embrace and I feel the energy between us.

"You look beautiful." My breathing is heavy and my heart is racing. I bite my lip as we stand there silently in this fantastic house.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." I giggle quietly.

"I tried my best," he whispers and for a moment, I feel like we are going to kiss.

"Come, let's eat." He grabs my hand, pulling me out of my trance.

"I want a tour of this place," I grin.

"You'll get one."

We walk to the already set dining table and he pulls out my chair for me.

"Why thank you," I smile watching the candles flicker.

He makes his way to the other side of the table. "Of course."

"So, Mr. Grey, what are we having for dinner?"

"My cook Gail prepared steaks with mashed potatoes and asparagus along with a bottle of the most expensive Chardonnay I own."

"Sounds costly but delicious," I grin.

"Very."

I hear a door click open and a beautiful, woman with blond hair who looks to be in her mid 40's, walk through holding plates. She places them down in front of us and smiles.

"Thank you," I smile back. It smells delicious.

"My pleasure." She nods and retreats back to the kitchen.

Christian and I eat and talk about work until our plates are clean. I think that is the best steak I've ever had and I've eaten a lot of steaks, considering the fact they're my favorite food.

"That was incredible, you're a fantastic cook," I tell Gail as she clears our plates away. "Why don't I help you?" I stand up and walk to the kitchen with her. Christian raises his eyebrow and smirks as I walk away.

"You don't have to do that Miss Steele." She discloses nervously as Christian leans against the doorway. I look at him and roll my eyes playfully, knowing that he is the reason she is nervous.

"I insist and please call me Ana." I beam at her.

"You're very kind Ana."

After I help her load our dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I make my way back to Christian, trying to look as sexy as possible. He is sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine enjoying himself. I wonder what he is thinking.

I sit down beside him and pull my legs up beside me.

"Hey."

"Hi." He grins. "Did you enjoy cleaning?"

"I didn't mind it," I admit as I take his wine glass out of his hands.

"Hey now," He chuckles as I take a sip. "You have your own."

"Yes, but your lips have been on this one," I mutter and bite my lip. He licks his lips and fidgets around. I lean over to put the glass down on the coffee table but not for that reason. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was staring right at his very hard cock.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Grey?" I say with a breathy tone as he sits there with a loss for words.

"Yes, there is."

"What is wrong then?"

"What's wrong is that my lips aren't on yours." He exhales sharply and I feel tingling through all the right places.

"Can you fix that?" I whisper.

He slides closer to me and I feel his hand on my upper thigh. My inner goddess begins to sweat and I soon follow. He slowly lays me down on my back and climbs on top of me. Every part of me is screaming...begging for his touch. With ease, he leans down and I feel his lips on mine. Soon his tongue invades my mouth and we are making out. I moan as his tongue caresses mine rhythmically. Fuck, he is good at this. I grab his hair and wrap my legs around his waist. He digs his erection into me and I moan even louder.

I quickly take my mouth off of his and release my legs.

"What's wrong?" He asks panting, wanting more.

"I- uh just want to take things slow."

He sits up and runs his fingers through his messy hair. "Of course."

I sit up and straighten my dress. He looks at me and I giggle. "That was nice."

"It was." He smirks. We stare at each other for a good minute and I realize this is the perfect time to ask him questions.

"Christian, remember how you told me about the dominant/submissive stuff?"

"Yes?" He tilts his head confused.

"Well…why? Why do you like and want that?"

He sighs and shuts his eyes for a few seconds. "You don't want to know Ana."

I move closer to him. "But I do Christian, I need to know. I'm not saying I'll agree to it if I find out more. I just need to understand where you're coming from."

"I don't really have an explanation for it all Ana… it's just the way I am."

I huff and look down. "If you can't explain, can you just show me somehow?" This could either go okay or very wrong.

He stands up and holds his hand out, I eagerly grab it and he pulls me up. He guides me up the stairs and down a hall to an inconspicuous looking door. He reaches into his pants pocket, pulling out a key. My heart is beating so fast and my cheeks are on fire. I am not going to lie, I'm scared.

He pauses before unlocking the door, "Ana after you see this you're going to see me differently." I smile and place my free hand on his cheek. He sighs nervously, I can see the fear flooding in his eyes and I lean in a place a kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry Christian." He turns away from me, releasing my hand. He unlocks the door and flicks on the light switch. Holy Fuck. The room is dark and there is a large bed that is directly in front of us. Along the walls on both sides are what I can only guess are implements he uses. There are cuffs, rope, belts and some contraption on the ceiling. A beautiful chest of four drawers sits next to a giant X on the far wall and I can't imagine what that is for. It's eerily serene despite what goes on in here. I smell the faint hint of sandalwood and citrus. It's not what I imagined...what am I saying, I had no clue what this room might look like.

I pause from looking. "Christian. This is...uh."

"Scary?"

I turn to him and grab his hand. I know he's nervous and probably more so embarrassed. "No, not scary just… different." I say trying to calm him.

He exhales with what I think is relief, "Come on Ana, let's not talk in here." We step out of the room and he locks the door behind us. I can feel the tension rising around us. He was right, I do see him differently now. I see him as a lost and broken man who really needs help. I don't know what happened in his childhood but there is definitely missing gaps he needs to fill for me. Whether he likes it or not, I am determined to help him.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this story! ( annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for all the support on this story!:)**

 **Also, sorry If there are any grammar or spelling errors... I did all the checking I could but I didn't have my wonderful partner in crime (Jennifer) to go over it for me so bare with me!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I sit back, sip my wine, and watch Ana intently as she helps do the dishes. She keeps giggling and whispering something to Gail and then Gail will do the same back. I don't think I've ever see Gail laugh. Never in my life have any of my submissives been as sweet and as innocent as Ana... Never did any of my submissives treat my staff with respect which now that I think about it really makes me angry.

Ana starts to walk back to me, eyeballing me keenly. Fuck does she look hot... I feel myself harden thinking about the fifty ways I could fuck her right here right now. But I dismiss the thought remembering she's different from the other. But I do wonder how many have pursued her?

She sits down beside me and pulls her sexy legs up and tucks them behind her.

"Hey." She mutters.

"Hi." I grins. "Did you enjoy cleaning?"

"I didn't mind it." She admits and then swiftly takes my wine out of my hands.

"Hey now," I chuckle and she takes a long sip. "You have your own."

"But your lips have been on this one... " She mutter and then bites her lip. Holy fuck, I feel myself get harder and I fidget in my seat, unable to help myself.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Grey?" She says sexily. Come on Christian control your damn self!

"Yes there is."

"What is wrong then?" How is she remaining so fucking calm!

"What's wrong is that my lips aren't on yours.." She wants me to kiss her... Oh baby I can do so much more to you with my mouth other than kiss.

"Can you fix that?" She whispers.

Yes I fucking can. I slide closer to her and I place my hand on her thigh. I hear a small breath come out of her mouth and I know she's turned on... perfect. I slowly lay her down on her back and climb on top. I can tell she is nervous now. With ease, I lean down and place a kiss on her lips. I then slide my tongue into her wine tasting mouth. She is sweet.. I kiss her more aggressively and now we are making out. She moans and I feel tingles in my groin, fuck. She grabs my hair and her legs wrap around my waist. I push my erection into her and she moans out louder.

She stops kissing me abruptly and unwraps her legs. Oh god, what now?

"What's wrong?" I ask panting.

"I- uh just want to take things slow." She says embarrassedly.

He sit up and brush his fingers through my hair. "Of course."

"That was nice.." She giggles.

We sit there in silence for a little bit and then she randomly asks me about my interest... my dark demon-like desires. She questions why I want them and I can't tell her... I just can't tell her now. Flynn and Elena are the only people who know why. For fuck sake, Elena was the one who opened pandora's box. She was the one who introduced me to all of it and If I could, I would go back in time and never agree to being her submissive. She fucked me up. "No Christian, you fucked yourself up." My demon hisses.

"You don't want to know Ana." I mumble.

Ana moves closer to me, causing my heart to beat faster. "But I do Christian, I need to know. I'm not saying I'll agree to it if I know more but I just need to understand where you're coming from."

I can't fathom losing Ana just because I let my wall down for her... Behind it is dark and I don't want her being sucked in. But maybe if I show her my playroom she will understand more and I won't have to tell her about my fucked up past.

I stand up and hold my hand out, she eagerly grabs it and I pull her up. I guide her up the stairs and down a hall to room. I reach inside my pocket and pull out a key.

I pause from unlocking the door. "Ana, after you see this you're going to see me differently." God, for once in my life I am truly terrified of what someone might think of me. I am afraid that If she see's my darkness she will run. I can't stop this now, I just need to pull my shit together and show her...

She smiles and places her soft, warm hand on my cheek. I melt at her touch and she places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Don't worry Christian." I turn to the door and unlock it.

Fear takes over her face, but quickly subsides and turns to interest. She slowly walks down the step, over to all of my floggers and runs her fingers over them curiously.

"Christian... This is.. uh"

"Scary?"

She turns to me, grabbing my hands. "No, not scary just... different."

I exhale relieved. "Come on Ana, let's not talk in here." I take her back into the living room.

 **Ana's POV**

I sit down on the couch and he stays standing, he is pacing around beside the gigantic window. "You're not running, which is a good sign I take?"

"Why would I run?" I questions furrowing my brow. I've never seen him this agitated before...

"Because," He lets out a small chuckle. "Im fifty shades of fucked up.." He presses the palms of his hands to his eyes and rests his elbows on the windowsill. My heart clenches in my chest and I hustle over to him.

I pull his hands away from his grey, mesmerizing eyes and he looks at me. "I don't know what caused these thoughts but whatever it is, it's not good. Your persona changed the minute those negative thoughts entered your mind Christian. Please, tell me whats doing this to you so I can help you somehow." I beg.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it Ana." He frowns. My inner goddess pulls out her notepad ready to ask and answer a bunch of questions but I'm not ready to do that. I need to respect his wishes and back off. When the time is right he will tell me but the best thing I can do is comfort him. I lean in a kiss his lips, hoping to relieve him from some of the pain.

 **Christian's POV**

 **The following morning...**

"Mommy, mommy! I'm hungry!" I keep shaking mommy but mommy won't wake up. She's cold... I run to her bedroom and get her a blanket but mommy is still cold. I feel my tummy growl again. I feel sick.

"Pwease wake up mommy, I'm scared. The mean man said he is coming back. I don't want him to come back. He hurts me... And you don't help me! Mommy!"

No... no! It's 6:30 and my alarm clock wakes me from my sleep notifying me it's time for my morning jog. I drag myself out of bed to my closet and slide on my athletic clothes. I feel the bags under my eyes weighing me down from my lack of sleep. I keep having the same dream over and over again... Mommy.

Taylor and I run In sync down a sidewalk with our headphones in. All I can think about was last night. It was a rollercoaster of every emotion and I don't know If I enjoyed it or despised it. Ana wanted me to open up about my past but I just couldn't, which she respected. "God Christian, she's too good for you.. You're going to destroy her innocence." My demon snarls at me, still angry that I haven't satisfied his needs. For once I don't feel the need to have a submissive or beat someone, which is quite strange.

After she calmed me down, we talked about her and her past. She told me about how her biological father left her and her mother when Ana was only four months old. She told me how her and her mother didn't get along anymore because of her new husband, Lucas. According to Ana he's a real dick... Maybe I'll pay him a visit. But when I brought up her stepfather Ray, whom I learned about when I did Ana's background check, her demeanor changed. She rambled on about how much she adores him. And by the way she described him, he seems like a pretty amazing man. After she ranted and shed some tears, I decided to lighten the mood and give her a tour of my house, she loved every minute of it. She ooed and aw'ed the entire time and I couldn't help but laugh. She really is changing me whether I like it or not... I'm just surprised I'm accepting it.

The morning passes and it's soon twelve o'clock. I am on my way to have lunch with Elena like I promised. Lately, she has agitated me to the point where I am dreading seeing her today. All she does is ask for money or for help out of shit she gets herself into. She thinks that since she guided me down the 'right path' I have to pay her back, which is bullshit considering the fact I've been repaying her for years now.

"Christian darling!" She shouts as I walk over to the table she is already seated at. She looks ridiculous in her sky high stilettos and tight leather pants.

"Hello Elena." I mutter, giving her a brief side hug then quickly taking a seat across from her. I hold my breath, ready for the questions to pour in.

"How are you? Are you okay? Have you met anyone?" And there they are.

"I am fine thank you, and no I have not." I will not tell Elena about Ana, it's none of her business. I know for a fact that she will go ballistic and have to meet her to see if she's a worthy sub. I will not stand for that, I can't drag Ana into Elena's fucked up life. It's already bad enough she has to deal with mine.

"Christian it's almost been 5 months! I have someone willing to be a sub." She smirks.

"No, Elena. I'm caught up in work and I have no time." I sigh and chug my wine, not enjoying it.

"She's a real catch Christian... I can tell you're tense and stressed. You need to meet this girl."

"When I am ready I will." Will not. I am just saying that so she stops bugging me. My mind drifts off to Ana as Elena babbles on. I want to see her, and I have the perfect idea that she will adore.

 **Ana's POV**

It's a quarter till one and I'm still lying in bed. I got up once to pee out all the wine I drank last night and to make myself a cup of tea. After that I moseyed on right back to my bed to read Far from the Madding Crowd. Kate as always, Isn't home which upsets me because I'd love to tell her about last night. It was not what I expected it to be... I for sure thought it was going to be way more romantic and less saddening but even though it was saddening I didn't mind it. It was actually quite interesting if I must say... Christian finally opened up to me and I'm grateful.

I hear a knock at the door and I get up excitedly. I ordered a new computer case with SIP engraved into it and I'm so thrilled to see it. I hurry to the door, not even caring that I'm still in my pajamas, or that my hair is in a messy bun.

I open it eagerly and my heart stops.

 **Christian's POV**

"Christian!" Ana squeals in shock, I can't keep the smile off of my face. She is still in her pajamas and she has bed head, which she can surprisingly pull off.

"Miss Steele." I grin, trying to contain my erection. "Your pajamas are quite cute."

She looks down at herself embarrassed. "Thank you... I wasn't expecting you."

She runs her tongue across her bottom lip but stops herself from biting it. "I'd like to take you somewhere today." I assert.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise but you'll like it." I smirk. I have my yacht waiting in the marina ready to be taken out. I invited Elliot and Kate since that's my brother and Ana's best friend; I thought it would be nice to spend some time with them. She's going to be thrilled.

"Alright..." She says suspiciously. "What time?"

"In an hour and a half." Her eyes widen like she's in shock.

"Uh- I can make that work." She giggles and pushes herself up and down on her toes like a child.

"I'll be back to pick you up then."

I begin to walk back to the car when I hear her shout. "Wait! Thats silly, just come in. I will make you something small to eat while I get my shower." B-I-N-G-O Christian... Maybe you can join her in the shower.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." She says firmly and I wave to Taylor, signaling him he can leave. Ana waves goodbye also and he drives off. I look down at her shorts which are evidently too small for her and her shirt that is draping over her bare shoulder that's when I notice she's not wearing a bra.. fuck.

I step inside her apartment and she closes the door behind me.

"How about I go shower super duper fast and then make you some of my famous stir fry after." She grins slowly backing up into the hallway.

"I can't wait." I grin back.

"You can do whatever you'd like while I'm gone." Like get in the shower with you? Or watch you get undressed? I don't think she understands how fucking bad I want her... She runs back into the hallway and in seconds I hear the water turn on. She must be getting undressed now... I inhale sharply and my demon goes ballistic.

 **Ana's POV**

Come on, come on Ana faster! I drag the razor up my legs trying to speed shave. My inner goddess is holding a stopwatch telling me I have 30 more seconds then I have to wrap it up. Oh shut up, I hiss at her. I finish shaving and set my razor on the side of the tub. Yes! Time to get out. I shut the water off and grab my towel.

I wrap my towel around myself and step out of the tub. I feel my foot begin to slip on water and by the time I reach to steady myself, I'm already on the floor.

I feel a sharp pain on my knee. "Shit!" I shout, blood spilling down my leg. I fell on my fucking razor... are you kidding me? How clumsy can I be?

"Ana! Are you alright?" Christian shouts through the door.

"I'm okay!" I yell back. I trying pushing myself up but my leg gives out and I fall again, causing a loud thump.

"Ana, I'm coming in!" Christian pushes the door open and rushes over to me. I know I need help but I'm barely wearing clothes holy hell!

He looks at the blood and then looks at me. "Can you walk?" He asks.

"I think I hurt something in my leg because It gave out when I tried to stand..." I mutter embarrassedly.

"Come on." He picks me up bridal style with no trouble and carries me to my bedroom. I giggle to myself, he must have been snooping because he knows where it is. He sets me down on my bed and gets on his knees to inspect my leg. I am sitting in front of one of the most famous/wealthy man in the united states looking like a piece of trash. Wow what an ego booster!

I feel his hands touch my leg and bend it carefully. I am naked and he's touching me... I moan quietly, which is a terrible mistake because it's silent in the room. He stops what he's doing and his grey eyes pierce up at me and a smile forms in the corner of his beautifully chiseled mouth.

"Miss Steele, I'm trying to see if you're okay and you're distracting me..." He smirks playfully. I bite my lip and look down nervously. I know he is turned on just as much as I am or maybe even more.

"Tell me where your first aid kit is and I'll go get it." He demands. I tell him exactly where it is and he disappears into my kitchen. He soon comes back with things I didn't even know I had. He cleans my leg, bandages it up and plants a kiss on my knee.

"All better." He chuckles rising to his feet.

"Thank you Dr. Grey, how will I ever repay you?" I giggle.

He pauses, pondering what to say. "I have a suggestion." He murmurs causing tingles through my body.

"What is it?"

"Will you, Anastasia Rose Steele, take on the title of Christian Grey's girlfriend?" Holy hell, I smile joyously and giggle like a child. Girlfriend... Christian Fucking Grey wants me to be his legitimate girlfriend! My inner goddess is doing Arabesque everywhere and freaking out. If I didn't have a limp leg, I'd be doing them too.

"Of course Christian."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Christian's POV**

It's been five minutes since Ana got in the shower. I've been respectful enough not to snoop but, I want to now. I get up from her couch and walk down a hallway filled with doors. The first one I slowly open and find it's a laundry room, boring. I go to the next that is open and peek in. Hmm, a bedroom, but not Ana's. There are clothes and shoes everywhere, must be Kate's. I go one more room over and open the door. The bed is fully made, there are some clothes, but they're all neatly on a chair, and there is a huge bookshelf, It's definitely Ana's room.

I walk in and run my fingers over her bed. Oh, what I'd do to fuck her in here. I saunter over to a chair filled with clothes and spy a pair of her panties. Oh, fuck, If I wasn't turned on before, I sure as hell am now. I pick them up and inspect them.

All of the sudden, I hear a loud bang. "Shit!" Ana screams. I carefully set her panties down and run to the bathroom door.

"Ana! Are you alright?" I shout.

"I'm okay!" She yells back. Did she fall? Oh god, I just want to run in a help her. I'm about to turn the doorknob, and I hear another loud bang. That's it.

"Ana, I'm coming in!" I push the door open. She is lying on the floor soaking wet, and her leg is dripping with blood. I rush over to her and kneel down. She's naked and wet. Oh, my God. Keep it together Grey, you need to help her.

"Can you walk?" I ask.

"I think I hurt something in my leg because It gave out when I tried to stand," She mutters embarrassed and clenching her teeth.

"Come on." I pick her up, carry her to her bedroom, and carefully set her down on her bed. I get down on my knees to inspect her cut. I gently touch her leg, and I hear a soft moan come out of her. I grin, she is turned on. I stop touching and look up as my cock throbs, it's harder than ever.

"Miss Steele, I'm trying to see if you're okay, and you're distracting me..." I smirk playfully. She bites her beautiful plump bottom lip and looks down nervously.

"Tell me where your first aid kit is and I'll go get it." She tells me where it is, so I grab it and hurry back into her room. I begin to bandage up her leg and she hisses as I clean her cut with rubbing alcohol. To my surprise, the sound of her in pain doesn't turn me on. But, if we were in this situation months earlier that would be a different story. The old Christian is slowly fading away, and I don't plan seeing him anytime soon.

Once I'm done fixing her up, I place a kiss on her leg. "All better." I chuckle rising to my feet.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey, how will I ever repay you?" She giggles and tightens her towel around her. I can think of so many ways for her to repay me. My demon begs me to whip out a contract for her to sign but I have something more romantic in mind. Something I, Christian Grey, would NEVER have thought of doing.

"I have a suggestion."

"What is it?" She questions.

Fuck, here it goes. "Will you, Anastasia Rose Steele, take on the title of Christian Grey's girlfriend?" Her face fills with nothing but happiness and I can't help but smile back. I finally did it, I finally am trying my hand at the dating thing. Ana is my girlfriend, and I don't feel weird about it. Flynn is going to freak.

"Of course Christian." She smiles throwing her arms around my neck. I wince a little as she presses against my chest, but I push that thought out of my mind and relax. I wrap my arms around her back and hug her generously.

 **An hour and a half later…**

Ana and I climb into the Audi, ready to depart for the marina. I can't wait to see her expression when she sees my boat with Kate and Elliot waiting on it. I've only known her for a couple weeks now, but I've caught on to what makes her happy.

She is wearing black jeans, a grey top, and an army green coat with a brown scarf and let me just say she looks hot. She is staring out the window holding my hand but not paying attention to me, which is good because now I can look at her without getting yelled at.

"Christian, please, tell me where we're going." She cries out for the tenth time.

"Ana, I swear if you ask me again I will-"

"What, spank me?" She giggles rolling her eyes. She has some balls let me tell you. I don't think any woman has ever talked to me like that, but I don't mind, coming from Ana I think it's hot. My demon holds out a whip wanting me to punish her, but that won't happen.

We arrive at the marina, and I can see the excitement fill her face. She is looking around like a child at Disneyland for the first time.

"We're here," I smile as Taylor stops the car to let us out.

I guide her down the dock, and I can tell she's still a little confused. We make a sharp right turn and my yacht, The Grace, is sitting there in the water.

"After you," I smile stepping aside from the ramp.

She looks at me bewildered. "Wait, we're going on here?"

"Yes, It's my boat."

"This is your surprise?" She is now smiling and giggling uncontrollably as her question about where we are going is finally answered.

"Part of it," I smirk. She still doesn't know that Elliott and Kate are aboard. She looks at me, almost asking permission if she can go on and I nod. She runs up the ramp excitedly as I follow behind, slowly.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian nods for me to go ahead on. I carefully sprint like a child, remembering that my leg is still bruised and sore from this morning. I can't believe this is all his. It's enormous! It´s pearly white and shiny with the words The Grace written in bold on the side. It must be named after his mother, how sweet.

I get to the deck, and I notice someone sitting there with strawberry blond hair and a blanket wrapped around them.

"Kate," I shout, and her head turns. Kate...Why is she here? Is this the other surprise?

"Ana," Kate says jumping up to greet me. We hug like we haven't seen each other in forever which is technically correct since the Grey boys have us captivated. We talk a little about this surprise, and how sweet is was of Christian to do this then Elliott comes out of a room with mugs in his hands.

"Hi Ana, I don't know what you're doing with Mr. Warmth, but please keep doing it." He smirks over my shoulder, and I realize Christian must be behind me.

"Fuck off Elliot." Christian hisses wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello to you too bro," Elliot laughs and sits next to Kate on the couch. They begin to chatter away about god knows what. Kate looks so happy with him, which makes me happy.

Christian releases my body and grabs ahold of my hands. His grey eyes are staring into mine, and I feel my cheeks begin to heat up. He is so beautiful but so broken. I will do anything to make him happy because sad Christian is heart wrenching.

"This is so sweet of you Christian, thank you for this," I smile and give him a hug. I nuzzle my nose into his chest, he always smells so damn good.

"Come, let me show you around," He says snapping me out of my daze. He guides me into a room at the front of the boat where all the controls are. Christian and a man shake hands and exchange some small talk. I wonder who he is?

"Ana, this is Mack, our captain," Christian says introducing us.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I shake his hand and notice Christian's jaw tighten.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Steele. How about it Mr. Grey, are we ready to sail?" This man has so much energy, I admire it.

"Yes, Mack." Christian smiles and I soon feel the hum of the boat under my feet. It's quite soothing.

I'm on a tour of his boat as Christian guides me through the top deck, showing me the outside dining area and the built in hot tub with lounge chairs neatly placed around it. Since I already saw the sitting area where Kate and Elliot were, he doesn't bother taking me there.

We walk into a big room enclosed room that sits in the middle of the deck. Inside there is a flat screen tv with expensive brown leather couches that look incredibly comfy. Behind that, is a clear glass door that leads to a bar. I imagine we will be in there sometime today. This is all so mesmerizing, and I'm jealous. It's bigger than my apartment.

We take a flight of stairs to the second deck leading us to a hallway full of doors. Christian is babbling on about who built it, how Elliot designed it, how long it took to build.. he is definitely proud. I can't help but smile and stare at him as he talks. I also can't get over the fact that he asked me out. My inner goddess is walking around with a name tag on that says "Christian Grey's Girlfriend." Which I'd gladly do to if I had tape and a sharpie.

"In here is my room." Christian smirks, opening the door revealing a gigantic master suite. It has a beautiful cream carpet with dark wooden walls. There is a king size bed with satin sheets and beside that is a massive opening leading to the deck.

"Christian this is huge." I giggle as I run and jump on his bed.

"You like it?" He asks.

"I do."

"Good, because we're staying here for the night." Staying here? I smile excitedly jumping up off the bed.

"Will we…sleep in this bed?" I question, walking to the deck doors and tugging them open.

He takes a moment to respond. "If you'd like."

It goes silent, and I can hear my own breathing mixed with the waves hitting the side of the boat. He walks over to me in his black long sleeve shirt and jeans, damn does he look good… I bite my lip.

"Ana…" He mutters. I feel his hands slide around my waist, and I moan a little. His apparent erection digs into me. Holy fuck!

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lots and lots of drama is coming in the next couple chapter so here is a fun/romantic chapter before all the shit goes down! I loved writing this!**

 **I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

His apparent erection digs into me, and I feel a shock wave explode through my body. I can't control it any longer. I want him. I'm ready to give myself to him. I do the unthinkable and kiss him first. Holy fuck does it feel good to have confidence. I can tell he's turned on because he has picked me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to his bed. He gently sets me down and quickly climbs on top of me. I am panting like a crazed cat. The cold air is blowing in from the doors left open to the deck, but I could care less.

I wrap my legs around him, and he pushes his erection against my throbbing clit through our clothes. Fuck.

"Fuck," he hisses. His hands roam up to my chest as he tugs my shirt off revealing my black, lace bra. He grins, apparently he likes what he sees, and I can't help but high five my inner goddess for talking me into wearing it.

"Oh Ana, I've wanted you since the day I met you." He whispers as his lips graze my neck causing every hair on my body to stand up.

"Christian," I moan, unable to take his teasing any longer when he begins to vigorously kiss my neck. I feel dizzy I'm so turned on. What is he doing to me, I have never felt like this.

He places kisses down my neck, across my chest to my breasts and I feel my bra magically pop loose. How the hell did he do that? He pushes it out of the way and places a gentle kiss beside my nipple.

"You have beautiful breasts, Ana," He says salaciously, and I feel his wet mouth begin to suck. Holy fucking shit.

We are both jolted to stillness by a loud knock on the door.

"What are you two doing in there?" Elliot and Kate laugh through the big wooden door. "Come out and get a drink with us." I blush and giggle as Christian's jaw clenches.

"Fuck off," Christian screams for the second time today.

"We will finish this tonight," I say sitting up. I redo my bra and pull my shirt over my head.

He takes a long deep breath. "Good because I'd love to taste you." I feel my clit start to throb again. Taste...yes, please.

"Taste?" I whisper.

After we collect ourselves, we make our way back to the deck. An hour and a half has passed, and the sun is slowly setting in the sky, creating a beautiful light pink color. When I see Kate, she glances at me with a huge smirk on her face. Oh god, she is going to bombard me with questions, and I'm not ready.

Christian excuses himself to go check the kitchen, and I take a seat at the dining table across from Kate. Thankfully Elliot goes with Christian. He is probably about to bombard him with questions too.

"Anastasia Rose Steele you need to fill me in on everything," Kate demands. I can't help but blush thinking about everything that has happened. I decide to tell her all of it except his secrets. I have tried to forget about them myself, but it hasn't worked very well. I keep visualizing that red room, wondering how many girls have been in there. The thought makes me cringe.

Of course, Kate's surprised when I tell her that we haven't done it yet. "Well we were about to, but you interrupted us." My inner goddess sneers, still upset. After I spill everything to her, she tells me about her and Elliot. She also tells me that Elliot is in shock that Christian actually is in a relationship because he thought he was gay. I giggle at the thought of Christian being gay. Ugh no..there is no way in hell. Or is there?

My thoughts are interrupted as Christian and Elliot come bursting through a door with beers and bottles of wine.

"Yay!" Kate shrieks jumping up to take the drinks from them.

"The food will be ready in three minutes, so why don't we get our drinks together." Christian grins and places a glass down in front of me. I think I could chug a beer or two down right now If I wanted to.

Christian opens the wine and pours. "Thank you," I say as I gently hold the glass.

We sit down and talk for a bit before plates of food are brought to us. Holy shit am I hungry, and I immediately dig into the mouth watering Carbonara. It is absolutely delicious.

"This is so good," Kate says wiping her mouth. She must be reading my mind.

 **Christian's POV**

As the night goes on, we have gravitated towards the couches where a fire is burning. Ana has cozied into my side with my arm around her. Kate and Elliot are across from us in the same position. We sit there under our warm blankets as the girls tell awful college stories.

"And then Emily just barfs, all over Ana," Kate laughs hysterically taking a big swig of her beer.

Ana shakes her head. "It was the grossest thing I've ever experienced. I cried for a while that night." I haven't take my eyes off of her. She is so beautiful and carefree when she's comfortable. I never thought I'd be in this situation, but here I am, enjoying it to the fullest.

Kate reaches over to a table where the speaker remote is and hits a button. Undiscovered by Laura Welsh blares across the deck. Ana and Kate gasp at each other and jump up, grabbing each other's hands. They begin to dance around and sing. I can't keep this shit eating grin off my face.

"You're undiscovered, I wanna see the rest of you, I can't get next to you, I can't get next to you!" Ana points at me as she giggles, singing along. I rub my chin with my hand and smile, yep she's tipsy.

"Christian!" She shouts. "Pour me another glass."

"Hell no, Ana. You're already feeling the effects of the first three glasses." I shout back and watch Elliot dance over to Kate.

Ana smirks at me. "Noooo. I just know how to have fun." She throws her hands up in the air.

"I know how to have fun." I snap, standing up to dance with her. She chuckles and takes my hands, then turns herself around so her ass digs into my erection. She is so fucking sexy. She grinds herself into me, and I kiss her neck as I feel her up and down.

Kate and Elliot have started kissing, and Ana is still in her own world dancing around. All of the sudden she stumbles a little and I catch her.

"Woah...woah baby."

"I'm…. I'm really dizzy Christian." She laughs and leans into me.

"I bet you are, you have had too many drinks." I help her to her feet but then she falls again. She's more than a little fucking tipsy ! This is why I have the contract. I pick Ana up bridal style for the second time today, which I don't mind and carry her to my room. I don't bother telling Kate or Elliot because they are too busy sucking face.

"Mm…Christian," She nearly incoherently moans sleepily as I gently lay her down on the bed. I was so looking forward to fucking her senselessly tonight but now that she is not in control of herself, I can't.

I take her jacket off and pull off her shoes ."Chri-Christian… I have something to admit." She mumbles.

"Yes, Ana?"

"I..I am a virgin," She giggles lying there like she's paralyzed. Holy fuck, did she just say she's a virgin? I am going to be her first. She was going to let me take her virginity. I feel myself become aroused and taking off her pants isn't helping the cause much.

"I really really like you," She whispers. The memory of her black lace bra pops into my head as I see her matching panties. I grin helplessly. She sits up and lets me yank off her shirt.

"I really really like you too," I whisper back as I stare into her big, blue eyes. I really need to fucking see Flynn.

She is watching me intently as I walk over to my dresser and pull out a t-shirt for her to wear. I hand it to her then begin to undress, I want her to watch.

I start with my shirt, I pull it off then throw it to a nearby chair. I slowly unzip my jeans and tug them off my body, feeling my erection pressed painfully against my boxers. For once, I'm not ashamed for Ana to actually see it. Her eyes are wide, and her mouth is hanging open, and I can't help but chuckle. She needs rest, and I'm done giving her show. As I shut off the lights, she takes her bra off and pulls the t-shirt over her head.

I make my way over to the bed and climb in. My heart starts to race, I have never slept with a woman before. Fuck! All the things I promised I'd never do I did today. I gave up BDSM, asked a girl out, almost had sex with her without her signing a contract, and we're about to sleep in the same bed! I'm going crazy.

I soon feel her warm body pressed against mine, her ass is digging into me. This might not be as bad as I thought.

"I'm cold," She mumbles catching me off guard. I press myself completely against her, and she snuggles into me. I place my one hand under her pillow and my other on her stomach. She lets out a big sigh, I like this.

I nuzzle my nose into her hair and inhale, which instantly calms my out-of-control nerves. I will never tire of her scent or her silky smooth skin. I gently run my fingers over her stomach and slowly slide my hand down to her panties. My fingers intertwine with the lace that trims the edges, and I'm so tempted to put my hand under but she's asleep plus I don't have her consent so I don't, but fuck do I really want to.

She begins to fidget until she is out of my arms and facing me. She is so beautiful… in fact, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever had a relationship with. Can I really do this? Can I have a normal relationship without the whips, floggers, and canes? She told me she's a virgin so she is admittedly inexperienced. Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe I can feel like a normal person for once. I really like this girl, and she says she likes me too. I just don't want to fuck this up. What if she's the one? The one I'm supposed to be with. I've never thought of marriage and family before, I guess this is what happens in a normal relationship. I don't want to get ahead of myself but what I'm feeling for Ana has thrown me for a loop. I only want what's best for her, and I know I can give her a good life. Let's just see how tomorrow goes before I have us married with children.

 **Ana's POV**

I'm sweaty and dizzy. Oh holy hell, I open my eyes. Christian's head is on my stomach and his hand in under my t-shirt holding my breast. This makes me laugh out loud. I can't believe he is asleep like this. I take this opportunity and run my hand through his messy hair. He is so gorgeous.

The longer I lie here, the more I feel like a complete and utter shit. I cannot believe I got drunk last night. My inner goddess is still passed out in her come fuck me heels. I look over at the alarm clock and see it's only seven thirty in the morning. Ugh...too early!

"Water…" I mutter to myself, that's exactly what I need. I reluctantly pry Christian off of me and dash to the bathroom. I feel the vomit coming up. Oh no, no, no! The alcohol and food from last night spill out into the toilet as I fall to my knees. All the sudden I feel my hair being pulled back but I have no time to look because I am still throwing up.

"Let it out, baby." Christian's calm and welcoming voice whispers as he rubs my back with his free hand.

"Uhhh Christian," I moan out, hating myself for drinking so much.

I feel my hair being gently yanked back and I realize he is putting it in a ponytail for me. "I'm going to run you a bath," He asserts.

"I'm sorry," I mutter embarrassedly and cradle my knees after I flush the toilet.

"Don't be sorry, just don't drink like that again." He declares with a chuckle as he starts the bath.

He disappears into the bedroom for a couple seconds and then returns with a bottle of cold water. Fuck yes.

"Drink." He demands. I don't hesitate to grab and chug it down. It feels so good as it soothes and moistens my burning throat. Without thinking, I rip off the t-shirt that's covering me and then I slide my panties off. I want to get in this bath.

 **Christian's POV**

Holy fucking shit!. My cock throbs as if I just came. She just stripped naked in front of me. Usually, when a naked woman is standing in front of me, she's bent over, and I have a whip in my hand. I feel like a teenager my dick is so hard. She has no idea what she's doing to me, and what she is doing is driving me crazy. That's it, I'm sex crazed. She's so beautiful. Her pale skin and big blue eyes looking up at me. I love her long brown hair, it smells like honeysuckle and vanilla. Even though she just threw up for the last ten minutes, she is still beautiful. I don't want to take things into my own hands...no pun intended, but I need to be inside her. Now!

I watch her slide into the bath as if she was by herself. She hasn't looked over at me once since I handed her the water, I wonder if she is doing that on purpose.

"Ana." I murmur standing beside the sink. She looks at me and quickly covers herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just strip." Her eyes are full of regret. I'm at a loss for words. I want to get in with her. I don't ask or announce what I'm about to do, I just slide my tight boxers off, leaving me naked. She is gaping, and her lip is clenched in between her teeth. I am so fucking hard.

I walk over to the tub, and she automatically slides forward, giving me room to slip in behind her. Once I'm in, I grab her body and pull her against me. I want her. I want her so bad.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this story! ( annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Christian's POV**

I have been feeling up and down Ana's legs for minutes now just to hear her breathing stagger. Every time I get close to her clit, she breathes a little heavier. She is pressing her ass right into my erection, and I groan at the slightest movement. Enough of this teasing. I grab her and forcefully turn her around, her eyes are full of desire and I lunge. My mouth is attacking hers, and our tongues are intertwining. She is so sweet. I bite her lip and slide my hand down to her clit. She moans out as if she came. Oh yes, I almost forgot…she's a virgin.

"Do you want this?" I mumble as we take a breath.

"Yes," She moans out, and I slip a finger in. She is so wet.

"Christian," She mutters under her breath, and I die right there. I've wanted to hear her moan my name since I met her that night outside of Terrazzo Carmine.

I put another finger inside. "Oh, baby…"

"No." She asserts snapping me out of my daze.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. Oh god does she not want me? She probably thinks I'm a freak.

She looks down into the water. "I don't want your fingers Christian." I immediately smirk knowing what she is about to say.

"What do you want then Anastasia?" Ana, not Anastasia, Christian. She is not a sub.

"This…" She says reaching into the water grabbing me. I moan as her soft, small hands begin to touch me. I look into her eyes intently then stand up abruptly. I don't want to have sex in here, yet.

"Come," I demand and step out the tub. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist then hold out a towel for her to step into.

"Where are we going?" She questions, tightening the towel that is covering her beautiful body. I smirk and guide her into the bedroom. The room is still dark since all the blinds are shut, I open them a little so I can see her body. As I'm opening them, she dries off.

I walk over to her, and she bites her lip. "Christian, before we do this, I have to tell you something," She announces.

I know she's going to say that she is a virgin. I'm not sure if I tell her that she drunkenly told me last night or act stupid so I don't ruin the moment. I go with my second choice.

 **Ana's POV**

My heart is beating out of my chest, I feel like I'm going to explode. I can't believe I'm about to tell him. I bet if I don't tell him he will never know. No Ana, you have to, no secrets.

"Yes?" He questions.

"I am… a virgin."

"A virgin?" He gasps.

"Yes, so I am very new to this stuff."

"Well, let me enlighten you then." I feel my body tingle, especially down in my clit. Fuck, I really want him. He ambles over to me sexily, and I look down and see his perfect v-line which leads to his unbelievably massive dick.

He releases his towel and his erection springs free. In a matter of seconds, my towel is also on the floor, and his mouth is on mine. His hands roam around my backside as he picks me up and drops me on the bed, causing me to giggle. His lips are on my neck kissing and sucking vigorously now. I close my eyes, taking in the pleasure. He stops and reaches over to the dresser and pulls out a condom. I grab it from his hands and throw it not even asking why he has a stash.

"We don't need that."

He looks at me confused. "Ana, I am not getting you pregnant." He snaps.

"I am on the pill, sir." I roll my eyes, and he raises his eyebrows. He doesn't say anything else but continues to kiss me. I feel desire take over once more, and I'm begging for him. He presses himself into me, causing me to moan. My god does he like to tease.

"Christian," I mumble in a begging voice.

"Yes?" He hisses grinding against me as his mouth tugs on my sensitive nipples. I can't muster out words when he is licking and biting me like that. I moan, and he stops.

"Please," I beg, he looks at me earnestly then proceeds to kiss from my nipples, over to my ear then he bites its gently. Fuck. I feel warm, wetness in between my legs. All the sudden I feel pain, and something pushes inside me. I grab onto Christian's biceps. Holy fuck, he's inside me.

"Don't tense up baby, just relax," He says calmly.

I do as I'm told and immediately, I feel better. I close my eyes with pleasure as he goes deeper and deeper.

"Ugh...Christian."

"Ana," He whispers. Our hips are in sync now, but it's not too fast. He's letting me get used to him. I never imagined it would be like this. The look on his face tells me he is enjoying this too.

"Christian, is it supposed to feel this good?"

His lips touch mine, and he says, "Yes, Ana." He brushes his hand along my cheek. "It is." We continue to move together as if we are made for one another.

His thrusting increased, causing me to arch my back. The feeling I am having is so intense like nothing I've ever felt. I don't think I can hold it back. I close my eyes, and all I can hear is his harsh breaths. His pace quickens so I am sure he is close to the finish line.

"I can't hold off any longer, Ana."

We are a lying still, and he is holding me tight. That was an unbelievable experience. I feel sore already, but fuck is it a good pain. I am twirling his hair in my fingers, and he is lying on me panting.

"I want to make you come Ana." He mumbles, and I giggle.

"Promise me, another time? I am hurting already."

He grins triumphantly. "Baby, I have so much in store for you. Are you sure you don't want any more now?"

"You'll just have to wait," I explain, and he rolls his eyes.

After taking a shower and dressing in clothes that Christian provided for me, we make our way to the deck for breakfast. I feel giddy and don't regret what I just did at all. My body has this feeling I've never felt before and now I know what all the fuss is about sex. I want to take him again, right here in the middle of the boat.

A server walks out with a tray of food. "Egg whites, toast with avocado and bacon served with tea, coffee, or orange juice." I am so hungry I could eat my arm right now. Is that what sex does to you? Or is this just my hangover?

Christian and I sit down and begin to eat. I can tell he is just as hungry. "The boat will be docking at noon, I promised my sister, Mia, I'd take her to lunch." He rolls his eyes.

"I have to get some things done for work anyways." I frown shoving eggs in my mouth not wanting this to end. Kate and Elliot finally join us eager to hear how our night was. We tell them that I was drunk so we didn't do much but by the look on Kate's face, she knows I'm lying.

I watch Christian sip his coffee and everytime he catches me staring, he smiles. I will admit, I am head over heels for this man.

 **Following morning….**

I am awakened by my incredibly loud alarm clock. My inner goddess groans and covers her ears with her pillow. I know exactly how she feels, I don't want to get up either. Then all the sudden I think of Mystery man, C, Christian, I giggle at the memory. Like a teenager, I check my phone to see if he has messaged me. To my surprise, he hasn't, I huff and I get up to change.

After I'm done getting ready, I jump in Wanda and speed to SIP listening to Coldplay's song Yellow. When I arrive, I am greeted by Elizabeth at the front desk. She hands me an envelop with Jack's schedule for this week, and I walk back to my office. Before I sit, I decide to say hello to Jack.

"Good Morning Mr. Hyde," I smile peeking my head in his door.

"Miss Steele, good morning. Please sit." He gestures to the chairs in front of him, and I do as I'm told.

"How was your weekend?" He questions folding his hands in his lap.

Not much happened, I just lost my virginity to a hot billionaire. "Pretty good. How was yours?"

"Mine was good thank you." It goes silent for a moment, and I'm not sure If I should leave or not until he begins to talk again.

"I need to discuss upcoming projects with you, shall we do it over lunch?" He asks.

"Yes, I will be in my office working on some reports until then," I smile and stand up, ready to go to my office. Ray always told me to listen to my gut and lately my gut has been saying there is something funny about Jack. It might just be my nerves since he is my boss and all.

The morning goes by fast, and it's finally time for my lunch break.

Right as I'm about to leave, Jack walks in. Oh yes, we are having lunch together.

"Are you ready? There is a nice restaurant across the street we can go to." He says.

"Okay," I smile and close my office door, holding a bunch of papers and envelopes in my hands.

Once we get inside, we immediately ordered our food, and Jack excuses himself to the bathroom. While he's gone, I pull out my phone and see I have two texts from Christian.

"Up for lunch baby? - Christian"

"Ana? - Christian" Damn, I frown at my phone. I wish I were with Christian instead, but I need to be focused on work right now.

"Can't, I'm having a lunch meeting with Hyde :( - Ana" I text back then quickly shut my phone off. Jack comes back out and sits at the table.

"So Ana… can I call you that?"

"Of course," I smile and sip my iced tea.

He is staring at me with his aggressive looking eyes. "Great, so what did you do during your weekend?"

"Well…" I fiddle with my straw and begin to speak. "I went on a boat trip with my friend and yesterday I did some work that's about it."

"What friend? A boyfriend?" He asserts. What the fuck? Isn't this supposed to be a business meeting, not a get to know all about Anastasia Rose Steele meeting?

I chuckle embarrassedly. "Yes…" His face goes stiff, and I immediately change the subject.

"So, didn't you want to talk about upcoming projects?" I say faking a giant, excited smile. He hasn't moved or blinked it seems.

He cocks his head to the side."What is your boyfriend's name?" Holy hell. I feel my cheeks burning up.

"Ana baby." I hear a voice call out, and I instantly feel safe and take a deep breath knowing it's Christian coming to save me. I don't care how he was aware that I was here I'm just glad he got here at before things took a turn for the worst.

I turn around and see him walking towards me in his tight suit. Fuck does he look hot.

"Christian," I stand up and go to hug him but he pulls me into him a gives me a big kiss. He is having a pissing contest, and by that I mean, he is now staking his claim so Hyde is clear who's I am. My inner goddess giggles and struts around.

"Hello, baby." He grins and throws a nice, cocky smile at Jack.

"Hello Mr. Hyde, hope you're treating my Ana here well." He cackles.

"Most definitely." I can tell by his expression that his heart has been broken into pieces. Therefore, I decide to let him off the hook. We can't always control our affections for someone, and I understand that he let them get the best of him.

Jack asks Christian to join us for lunch, and he accepts without hesitation. Even if Jack didn't ask, Christian probably would have anyways.

Jack explains the projects he has planned, and they seem pretty exciting. He intends to go to New York in a month to get SIP's name out there. He indicated he is looking to attract new authors and believes there are plenty of undiscovered writers who are shopping publishers. Christian also offered to help get our name out which I suspect is his way of letting Mr. Hyde know that he has all the power.

In the midst of our conversation, Jack gets a phone call from Elizabeth saying he has calls waiting so he says his farewells.

Before he leaves, he turns to me. "Take an extra fifteen minutes Ana." He smiles, and I nod, thanking him and he proceeds out the door.

"That was awfully nice of him." Christian raises his eyebrows.

"It was." I giggle. "How did you know I was here?"

He clears his throat. "Uh, I asked Miss Morgan at the front desk."

"Mmhm, I bet you did." I grin, knowing that is not the case.

"Are you accusing me of something Miss Steele?"

"I am Mr. Grey. You stuttered, and you never do."

"Hmm… well point made. I tracked you on my phone." He tracked me!

"Tracked!" I scoff

He sits up so he's not slouching. "Yes."

I roll my eyes and finish off my ice tea. "I need to get back." I stand up, and Christian stands up with me.

He smiles and kisses me. "I do too, I will be here at 5:00 to pick you up and take you to dinner."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this story! ( annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Christian's POV**

I send Taylor to SIP to pick Ana up while I go home and finish some work. I want to spend all the time I can with her without phone calls or interruptions. My cock can barely keep itself tamed ever since I fucked- um, made love to her. Holy hell, I am sweating just thinking about it. I plan to take her again tonight, but this time, I want to focus just on her and show her the things I am capable of doing. Well… not the BDSM.

I have Gail start dinner earlier since Ana is coming over. She is making linguine with scallops, brown butter, and peas, one of my very favorites.

I move to my office and decide to get my phone calls over with. Some fo these idiots I deal with make me want to rip all of my hair out. Every single fucking person is a childish fuck. Ros, my assistant, is the only person at GEH that keeps me in check. She's a pretty tough woman let me tell you.

All of the sudden my phone rings. I look down and see it's my mother.

"Hello, mom."

"Christian! How are you, honey?" She's happy today.

"I'm good mother, how are you?"

"I'm good to thank you, darling. I was calling to tell you that your father and I are having our annual charity gala this Friday."

"I'll definitely be there."

"Elliot told me you and Anastasia are a thing. Christian, why didn't you say anything?" She giggles into the phone, and I sigh. Fucking Elliot.

"Mother," I chuckle embarrassed. "It just happened."

"She is invited, so make sure you bring her Christian. Your father and I would love to get to know her better."

"I will. I have to go."

"Love you darling." Right as she hangs up I hear the elevator ding. Fuck yes. My girl is here. My girl… I smile to myself, I like the sound of that.

I hurry to the foyer and see her standing there, looking all innocent with her hands folded in front of her. She is so damn beautiful… "Ana." I breathe like I haven't seen her in ages.

"Hi, Christian." She giggles. Her plum dress is tight on her body, showing off every curve. I feel myself growing.

"How was your day?" I ask holding my hand out for her to take it. She does, and we walk over to the couches. As we walk, I watch her hips sway back and forth, and all I can think about is her beautiful body that's hidden under that dress.

We sit and continue our conversation. "It was good, how was yours?"

"Hectic." I roll my eyes, still holding onto her hand. I rub my thumb over her knuckles and smile.

"What?" She asks.

"You," I answer as I watch her blush in a matter of seconds.

"What about me?"

"You're beautiful." A little giggle comes out of her, and she clenches her bottom lip in between her teeth. That's enough waiting. I lean in slowly and press my mouth against hers. She willingly kisses me back, and I slide my tongue in, wanting to taste her sweet, mouth.

"Mmm." She moans out as I massage her perfect breast with my hand. That's right baby, moan again.

I begin to lay her down on her back when she pulls away. "Christian, I'd love to continue, but I'm starving." She laughs and holds her stomach. Anything for you baby.

"Gail is almost done with dinner, I'm starving too," I say, and she jumps up eager and ready to eat.

"Uh uh, for you," I grin.

"Well, you can't have me." She hisses and starts to run. She wants me to chase her? Oh, I'll chase her.

I let her get a head start since I know I'll catch her and win. When thirty seconds or so pass, I get up and start to run in the direction she went.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian lays me down on the couch and continues to kiss me. I want him so bad. I want to feel what I felt when he was in me but instead of that, all I can feel is my stomach growling. I really need to eat.

I unwittingly pull away from him. "Christian, I'd love to continue, but I'm starving." I laugh and hold onto my stomach.

He sits up and furrows his eyebrows. "Gail is almost done with dinner, I'm starving too." He says and I jump up ready to eat.

"Uh uh, for you." He grins, and I feel my hormones take over. For me! "Make him beg." My inner goddess demands.

"Well, you can't have me." I sneer at him and run, hoping he will chase me.

I run down a random hallway and make a sharp right turn into another hallway. I don't remember Christian showing me this. I slow down to catch my breath and observe. It's just full of paintings and doors. I push through a random door, and my jaw drops. He has a library.

I sprint in and run my hands over the rows of books he has. Why did he not tell me? The room is enormous and decorated in a vintage motif with an old wood smell. My inner goddess is rolling her eyes saying that I should have stayed and made out instead, but I'm in my happy place.

As I observe the wonders of this room, I hear footsteps behind me then abruptly stop. I turn around and see Christian leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Christian Grey. You never told me about this place," I yell at him.

"Anastasia Steele. I was going to surprise you after we got to know each other more," He yells back, mocking me.

I raise my eyebrows then continue to look around. "I love this place."

"I knew you would." He says. "Now let's go eat."

As we eat the delicious food Gail made, we watch the sunset over Seattle. Christian has been pounding me with questions about work and if I'm treated well. Of course, I am treated well, but then again they have to be hard on me so I don't slack.

"Let's play a game, Mr. Grey." He sits up ready to hear what I have to say.

"Every time you ask a question, I get to ask one. Hmm?" I suggest and take a sip of my wine.

He waits a couple of seconds to answer. "Yes."

I grin, eager to ask a question. "Okay, I get to go."

"Ask away Miss Steele." Should I start out with a question about BDSM? His past? His family? Fuck.

"Um, how did you get started in BDSM?"

"Ana," He growls. "You don't want to know."

"Hey now, it's only fair to answer." I snap. My question might be too personal, but he can't keep it a secret forever. I just want to learn more.

"I was young and naive. I didn't do good in school, I had no friends, and let me tell you I was a real dick to people. I was just… stuck in the past." I see pain fill his face like he remembers things.

"What do you mean stuck in the past?" I question almost in a whisper.

"Uh uh uh, it's my turn, Miss Steele." He snaps. Fuck of course.

 **Christian's POV**

I know I need to let her in and tell her about myself, but I fear that if I do she will run for the hills. She truly doesn't know what I'm capable of.

She wants to ask sugarcoated questions, I can too. "Why did you wait so long to lose your virginity?"

Her mouth drops, and I grin ear to ear. "Christian., She hisses. "Uh, I just wanted to wait for the right person."

And I'm the right person? She willingly gave me something that she had been holding onto. Something that meant so much to her. For the first time in a long time, I feel this uneasy feeling in my stomach. Is this what people feel when they say they have butterflies?

"My turn," She barks. Damn, angry Ana turns me on.

"Why is it so hard for you to open up to me?" I sigh for the one-hundredth time, I don't like this game. Well, I do, but not when she is the one asking questions.

"Because I know If I open up, you won't like what you hear." Her lips quiver the slightest bit, and she stands up from her chair, walking towards me. She kneels down beside my chair and grabs my hand.

"Christian," Her voice is fragile. "Don't be afraid to open up. I won't ever leave you, I promise."

I cup my hand on the side of her beautiful face. "And I won't either."

I push myself out of my chair, and she giggles as I sweep her up into my arms. I carry her to my room not taking my eyes off her innocent face. My God am I lucky? I toss her on the bed and climb on top. I can tell by the way she has her legs squeezed together, she is turned on. Fuck yes, baby.

Without hesitation, I pull her dress off of her and almost burst at the sight. "Fuck Ana, you're so hot." I run my hands over her black lace see through bra and breath in sharply. I need to please her… I lean in and begin to kiss and suck her neck. She moans out and fidgets under me, come on baby, begs me.

She reads my mind and mutters "Christian."

"Yes, Ana?"

"Please," She begs.

"Please, what?" I smirk knowing what she is going to say.

She bites her lip and runs her hands over everything but my cock. She is teasing me. Fuck. She reaches down with both hands and undoes my dress pants. I help her kick them to the floor. At this point I don't even care how much they were or if they'll get ruined, I just want them off of her hands and on me instead.

She grins mischievously and grabs my hard, throbbing cock through my boxers with her small hands. Holy fucking shit.

"Ana," I hiss. I can't take this any longer. I pull her hand away from me and yank my underwear off. In one swift move, I do the same to her then thrust into her.

"Argh!" She screams and I feel her nails dig into my biceps. That's right, feel me, all of me. I pump into her, kissing her neck, I can't get enough of her. I flip her over on her stomach, and I pull her up so she's on all fours. She turns back to look at me, pulls her, hair to one side, and I quickly thrust into her again. I hold her hips tight.

"Come on Ana, give it to me. I'm not going to last much longer."

I feel her clench down on my cock, and I know she's close so I keep a steady beat thrusting in and out. Another minute and she lets out a loud moan, and I know she's spent. A few more hard thrusts and I explode.

"Fuck, Ana. That was..." I have no words, I need to catch my breath.

We lie there a few minutes when I notice her steady breathing. She's fallen asleep.

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up confused and in a daze. What the hell. I feel around the bed, but Christian is nowhere to be found. I look over at the clock sitting on the nightstand, and it reads 10:56 pm. I've been asleep for almost three hours. Shit.

I jump up out of the bed forgetting that Christian left something inside me until I feel the liquid drip down my legs, Ew. I rush into his bathroom and quickly jump in the shower. The warm water wakes me up and relaxes my aching muscles. I look around for soap and see a bottle sitting on a ledge. I squeeze it into my hands, and the aroma immediately reminds me of him. Mmm, this must be what he uses. I scrub every drop of him off and or out of me as quickly as I can. Who knew sex would be so messy.

Once I finish cleaning myself and stealing the dress shirt he was previously wearing, I start my hunt for him. I am brought into the great room by the sounds of a piano.

"Christian?" I whisper, and the sad music abruptly stops.

"Ana." From what I can see through the moonlight, he is smiling.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," I say apologetically as I walk over to the piano bench.

He grabs me and tugs me onto the bench with him. "Don't worry about it." He says pushing a wet strand of hair out of my face.

"I see you took a shower."

"I did… your baby gravy was still in me and all over me." I crinkle my nose thinking about it.

"Baby gravy," He laughs. "That's a new one!"

"Well, you learned something new then." I giggle and lean my head on his shoulder. He flinches but then relaxes. I frown, knowing I've triggered a bad memory.

"It's my turn," He mumbles.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He runs his nails up and down my back as I sit straddling him. "To ask a question." We're still playing that game?

"Okay, what is it?"

A small smile forms at the corners of his mouth. "My parents are having their annual charity gala this Friday, would you do me the honor and be my date?"

"Yes Christian," I squeal and throw my arms around his neck. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ana's POV**

 **Friday….**

"Ana you can do this, only two more hours!" My inner goddess cheers waving her pompoms in the air. I am sitting at my desk at work, typing reports. Jack has been distant and more demanding which I don't mind since he kept me from dozing off into Christian land. Lately, I've been stressing out over his question, "Please Ana stay with me! Move in!" He begs. But I'm just not ready to move in somewhere else. Kate and I moved recently and, I can't run off now. I need to have my girl time with her while I can.

Ever since I met Christian, he's all I can think about. His plump pink lips, his dark grey mesmerizing eyes, his perfectly chiseled body, his large cock. Fuck, I feel a warm wetness in between my legs. There you go drifting off to Christian land, Ana! Get yourself together!

I push the thoughts out of my head and continue to work. Other thoughts fill my head which causes me to stress out. A dress. I forgot to get a dress for tonight! I pull out my phone and call Kate. She will save the day.

"Kate! Hi." I say, spinning myself around in my chair to look out the window.

"Hi, Ana." I can hear her typing though the phone, wow Kate is working hard!

"We talked about how we're are going to the Grey's tonight remember?"

"Ana, that was yesterday night. I remember." She chuckles, not realizing I'm not stupid, and I know we just talked about it.

"Okay well, I don't have a dress…" I bite my lip nervously hoping she will help.

"I'm running out in twenty minutes; I'll get you something." I can sense that she is grinning through the phone.

I sigh with relief. "You're a LIFESAVER! I will pay you back just pick out something that you think will suit me."

"Don't worry Steele. Christian is going to be drooling over you once I'm done with you."

I laugh. "Love you Kate, thanks."

"Love you too." She hangs up, and I resume my report.

The two hours fly by. I accomplished a lot today. I read four manuscripts and wrote reports on all of them. Way to go, Steele, now go party hard. I gather my things, lock up my office and make my way to the door.

"Anastasia," I hear Jack shout from behind me. I politely turn around and smile. I just want to leave.

"Yes?"

"Can we speak?" He questions. I look down at my phone at the time and see I am in no rush.

"Of course." I walk towards him in my black high heels, black pencil skirt, and white blouse.

It's silent for a couple of seconds, then out of the blue, he reaches up and gently holds my arm. "Are you alright?"

"Um. I'm good thank you." I say back confusedly.

"You see very… distracted lately. I hope your relationship Isn't distracting you." He furrows his brows and takes a step closer to me. His eyes are locked on mine intently as if they're telling him secrets.

I tug myself away. "No no, I'm fine." I chuckle embarrassedly as Elizabeth watches. "I really must be going, have a nice weekend Jack," I smile and hustle out of there. He is one strange bird.

I walk out of SIP and relish in the fresh air. It is so cool and calming to my fuzzy head. I look around for Wanda and notice she is not where I parked her .Huh? I scan earnestly for my blue, very old car, but she is nowhere to be found. I need to get home.

"Miss Steele." I hear from behind me causing me to jump. I swing around and see it's just Taylor.

"Dear god Taylor, you scared me," I laugh. I see a small grin form on his face, but he quickly stops it from spreading.

"I'm sorry ma'am; Mr. Grey sent me to take you home."

Why? I can get home by myself; I am a big girl after all…

"Uh, well thank you but my car is missing."

"Please follow me, Miss Steele." He guides me up the sidewalk where a red Audi sits.

"This is your new car."

New… car? New car. Christian got me a new car? I can't accept this. "Taylor… I… I can't accept this." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Mr. Grey knew you'd say that so he told me to give you this." He hands me a letter, and I open it.

Dear Miss Anastasia Rose Steele,

I know you're probably freaking out right now so calm down. I have wanted to get you a new car since I met you in the parking lot of Terrazzo Carmine, and I have finally followed through. This way I know you will get to and from work safely. If you don't want it, we can negotiate later.

Can't wait to see you tonight baby.

\- Mystery Man

Mystery man. I giggle to myself as I mumble it out loud. It's just like the first night we met when he dropped my car off for me. But...negotiate?

I decide to take it all in knowing it probably cost a gazillion dollars, "Well, where did Wand-um my other car go?" I question.

"He had it taken to a garage to get it fixed. Come Miss Steele we need to get you to your apartment." He opens the back door to the car and I shake my head no.

"No, I am riding in the front with you."

He pauses, unsure of what to say or do. "Miss, it's protocol."

"I won't tell." I stand there with my arms crossed against my chest. I understand Christian likes to stick to protocol and keep order but I am not him. I will not sit in the back and let Taylor chauffeur me around! And I definitely will not take no for an answer.

Taylor exhales, shakes his head, and opens the passenger door. That's right Steele, good job being assertive. I smile and climb in.

As we drive to my apartment, I start liking this car more and more. It's fast, smooth, and the radio goes up the whole way. And after all, it actually starts. We pull up to my apartment and I rush out of the car.

"Thank you, Taylor. Are you waiting here?" I ask.

"Yes. Mr. Grey will be meeting us here with his brother then we are going to the gala." I feel bad leaving Taylor in the car, so I send him off for a coffee break while Kate and I get ready. Christian can yell and get mad at me all he wants but I can care less.

"Ana, you're going to love your dress," Kate squeals as I walk into her bedroom. She already has her hair done in a low, loose bun and her makeup is a brown smokey eye. She looks hot. On the bed lays her gorgeous dark blue dress and beside it is mine that's covered up by something.

She picks up her dress and holds it against her body. "Before you see yours do you like mine?"

"Yes, it's gorgeous," I giggle and watch her spin around with it. As I listen to her ramble on about where she bought it, how much it cost and which designer made it, all I can think about is seeing mine and I am surprisingly excited.

"Okay enough waiting, close your eyes." I do as I'm told and shut them. I can hear shuffling until I'm told to open my eyes. Holy hell! It's so beautiful. It's a tight strapless, floor length silver/greyish dress with diamonds and beads all over it. She is grinning uncontrollably and jumping up and down.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you so much." We giggle and rush into the bathroom so she can start my hair and makeup.

 **Christian's POV**

 **Earlier...**

Fuck, Ana's going to be so pissed off about Wanda; I know it for a fact. She can't be driving that tin can anymore. One day that thing will blow up and she will be in it but I prevented that from happening by getting her a brand new car. I told her we can negotiate if she doesn't want it but I will win, I always do. I'm Christian fucking Grey.

It's an hour before the party and I've ready to leave but Elliot is still fixing his hair. He's ridiculous. My phone buzzes notifying me that Sawyer, my other body guard, is waiting outside in the limo. Tonight I decided to take it out since I haven't in awhile.

"Elliot, let's fucking go," I snap. He rolls his eyes, straightens out his tux and walks to the elevator.

"Come on Christian lets fucking go." He mocks me and I shake my head angrily. Are all brothers like this?

We arrive at Ana's apartment at six forty-five; they better be ready. As Elliot and I walk to the door, Taylor and Sawyer get into the limo.

Elliot rings the doorbell and the door swings open revealing Kate. My eyes instantly dart around for Ana. Where is she? Kate points back into the house as she jumps in Elliots arms, making out with him. I squeeze past them to get inside.

I hear faint music coming from Ana's bedroom and I amble down the hallway, taking my time. I have a rock hard erection already and I haven't even seen her. Fuck, Christian pull yourself together. I stand in front of her door trying to contain my adolescent dick and then knock.

"Come in," She shouts. I am throbbing.

I slowly push the door open and peek in and see her sliding earrings into her ears. Holy-motherfucking-shit, I about come in my pants. She looks so beautiful and sexy as hell.

"I… you… uh." I clear my throat trying to muster up words. "You look so beautiful, Anastasia." I study her tight but elegant dress. Her ass looks like perfection and her tits are slightly showing, just enough to turn me the fuck on, as if I'm not already. She has her hair in loose curls and her makeup is a very light smokey eye.

She blushes and bites her lip. "You look very handsome Mr. Grey." She giggles. I can't help myself any longer.

I walk over to her and run my thumb over her nude colored lips. "You don't know what you do to me when you bite this fucking lip, Ana."

Her mouth slightly opens like she wants to moan but I shut her up by pressing my lips against hers. As our mouths dance, she moans out. Oh, baby. I grab her ass playfully and massage it with my hand.

"Hey, kiddos don't swallow each other," Elliot babbles from the door and Kate's chuckles follow. I turn around and sneer at him.

"Fuck off Elliot!"

He grins maliciously and shakes his head. "We have to go."

"Okay." I snap and Kate and Elliot walk away too. I turn to Ana, who is looking down embarrassedly giggling.

"Let's have some fun beautiful." I take her hand and kiss her forehead.

 **Ana's POV**

After an amazing but loud limo ride; Christian and Kate we're debating which was not good, we finally arrive at his parent's house. We're dropped off, and Sawyer is sent to park the car while Taylor escorts us inside. I feel like I walked into a first class party on the Titanic. The space is filled with people wearing expensive clothes; everyone has drinks in their hands. There are so many people talking; there must be at least 200 people here.

I forgot how massive their house is, When you walk in there is a huge open space with a double staircase and a crystal chandelier. This place must cost millions.

"Christian," Grace comes running over squealing. She side hugs him and doesn't think twice about kissing him on the cheek. She looks stunning in her emerald green long sleeve gown.

"Anastasia darling, you look gorgeous," She squeals again and hugs me.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey so do you. Thank you for inviting me." I smile politely as she holds my hands.

"Please call me Grace, and of course honey, how could I not invite my son's girlfriend." She looks over at Christian, who is rolling his eyes.

I chuckle, and she leans in to whisper something in my ear. "Whatever you're doing to him, keep doing it. He is so much happier now Ana. I don't know how to thank you." She sounds so happy, yet sad.

"Of course." I smile. "He makes me happy."

A joyful smile fills her face, and she kisses my cheeks. "Enjoy the party."

"Will do." I blush. I get re-introduced to Carrick, Christians father. How could Christian have such a bad past with such a lovely, caring, family? I will find out one day; he cannot keep secrets from me any longer. I just need to bring it up when the time is right.

I look over at him as he talks to many of Grace's friends from the hospital and sips his champagne. My god is he a good looking man. Sometimes I forget house famous and rich he is. I just wish I knew out of all the people why he chose me. What's so special about Anastasia Rose Steele? "Don't think like that Ana." My inner goddess snaps and points her finger. She's right; I can't think like that.

I need to show everyone I'm his. I walk over to him with a beaming smile on my face. He beams back and instantly slides his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Mr. Johnson, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I feel my cheeks burn up. He's never referred to me as his girlfriend before.

"Miss Steele, It's a pleasure to meet you." He reaches out to shake my hand. After some small talk about work and politics, Christian introduces me to a dozen more people. This is all so overwhelming. Girls are eyeballing me and some gaping as Christian shows his affections for me. Ha ha bitches, he's all mine.

We're about to sit down when a woman in a too tight of a dress walks over. Her platinum blond hair sways over her shoulders and her breasts bounce with every step. Who the hell is she? We both stand to greet her as she comes closer. Christian must know her.

"Hello, Christian." She reaches her arms out to hug him and kiss his cheek. I have bad feelings about this woman.

"Elena, hi," He says with no inflection in his voice.

"How are you, darling? You never return my calls," She says that as If I'm going to get jealous. Please, you look plastic, I'm not jealous.

"I'm well; I've been busy."

"Hmm, I see," She mumbles. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" She raises her eyebrows like a school teacher scolding a child.

"No, but I will now. Anastasia, this is Elena Lincoln. Elena this is Anastasia Steele." He squeezes my hand, and she gives me a quick hug. She smells like expensive perfume, and I'm pretty sure she got some off her spray tan on me.

"Nice to meet you." She gives me a huge fake ass smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I respond. We stand there for a couple of seconds. She leans in and whispers something in Christian's ear. They definitely have a history together, and I'm not sure what it is though.

"Promise me, or I'll come to you," She hisses at Christian.

"Don't worry." His jaw tightens angrily, and she then turns to me once again.

"Nice meeting you Anastasia." I nod my head, and she bounces away. Okay, I need to know what the fuck that was about.

"Christian?" I begin to speak, but he leans in and kisses my lips.

"Later," He says. Wow we're already reading each other's minds. Is that like fourth base. I giggle to myself and sit down.

All of the sudden Grace is on stage with a microphone. "Everyone please take your seats." The crowd chatter dies down, and everyone sits. Christian grabs my hand under the table.

Carrick comes over the speakers,"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our annual charity gala. I hope you can dig deep into your pockets and support the fantastic program we have. It's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart, and mine as well. There are donation envelopes in the middle of your table." Everyone beings to applaud. Thinking about it, Christian never told me the charity we are supporting.

"Thank you again, and the food is ready so please help yourselves," Carrick says, and the room fills with chatter. Everyone stands and walks into a separate room filled with food.

Seven o'clock, eight o'clock, nine o'clock, the evening flies by. I'm stuffed with amazing foods, and I've drunk so much champagne I feel as if I'm going to explode. Everyone has now retreated outside to a huge dance floor with desserts, hot chocolate, and coffee. No, no more food for me I laugh.

After Christian and I dance, he dances with Mia, his sister. Let me tell you; that man can dance. He can probably sing for all I know. I don't know much about the man I'm dating. I sigh and excuse myself to go to the restroom.

The house is empty and peacefully quiet; the only thing I hear is the muffled sounds of chatter and music. Oh and my high heels clicking on the marble floors. This is nice. I'm almost to the bathroom when I hear another pair of high heels clicking, I turn around to see who they belong to.

"Anastasia." Elena grins and walks towards me. No, no, no, my peace and quiet are gone. What on earth could she want?

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ana's POV**

"Hello, Ms. Lincoln," I smile coolly. Why am I so nervous to talk to Ms. Plastic? I peek behind her and see Sawyer standing in the doorway. For once I'm kind of glad he's watching. If she tries to pull anything he can come to my rescue.

She stops right in front of me and clasps her hands together. "I wanted to speak with you if that's alright."

"Of course." I feel her eyes burning on my skin as she observes me. Excuse me; I am not some statue in an art show.

"Great, It's about Christian." Oh no, I don't like where this is going. "It's obvious that you have strong feelings for him, but then again you're trying to change someone who can't be changed. Christian wants a submissive, not a 'girlfriend'." Wait she knows? Was she a sub? All of the sudden I have a realization. I think back to the time Christian asked me to be his submissive and he said he was introduced by his mother's friend. MOTHERS FUCKING FRIEND! This must be her!

My thoughts are quickly cut off as she rambles. "He wants his playroom, not his bedroom. I can tell by just looking at you that you don't meet his needs." What the actual FUCK! This has to be her.

"Oh, and if I find out you hurt him in any way, I will find you and I won't be very nice when I do."

"Excuse me?" I scoff and laugh in her face. This fucking wrinkly old plastic woman has the nerve to say this to me.

She cocks her head to the side and squints her eyes. "You think this is funny?" Ana, calm down, don't do something you'll regret. Just put her in her fucking place.

I take a step forward so I'm in her personal space. "Yes, you are hilarious Mrs. Lincoln! Do you believe that you have a right to say things about mine and Christian's relationship? I'm not sure what history you to have together but it's over and done with."

She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. This may just open pandora's box but I could care less right now. "And you're right! I probably don't meet ALL of his needs, just like he doesn't meet all of mine; but then again I don't have to let him beat me for him to have feelings for me." I fold my arms and sneer at her. Her mouth drops open as she gapes at me in horror. You fucking asked for it.

My heart is racing at a speed not known to humanity. She is trying to muster up words to say and as she's doing that I see Christian storming towards us.

"You're a fucking gold digger you… You slut!" She screams and I bite my lip trying not to grin because she just got caught by Christian. He is frozen by her words. I see his fist clench and his jaw tighten. He is going to fucking explode.

"Elena," He growls and her eyes widen. She slowly turns around to look at him. It looks like steam is about to burst out of his ears. This isn't going to be good.

"What the FUCK is going on? What the fuck did you call my girlfriend?"

"Christian, calm-"

"No! I don't want you and your plastic ass coming anywhere near me, Ana, or my family again. Am I clear?" Despite directing his anger at Elena, I'm frightened. I've never seen this side of Christian, nor have I heard him raise his voice. Is this how he talks to his employees?

"Christian!" She shouts and steps towards him causing him to take a step back.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and points to the door. "Leave."

A moment passes before she walks towards him like a predator approaching its prey, slow and steady. Then she leans into his face. "Remember who you are." She touches his chest with her fake nail and he clenches his teeth likes he's in pain. "And remember who the fuck I am. I saved you. Therefore, you will not ever talk to me like that again. You have it coming Grey." Before he can say anything else, she is well on her way out the door being escorted by Taylor.

Christian and I are standing a distance apart helpless and confused. What the actual fuck just happened.

"Ana.." He looks at his watch, shakes his head, and trudges over to me. "Let's go home." Yes, please.

 **Christian's POV**

By the time, we say our goodbyes and are in the car; it's almost ten thirty. Ana's dress is unzipped; her high heels are off and she is curled into my lap falling asleep. I was planning on fucking her here but she is tired and I can't be an asshole so I continue to smile and stroke her perfect hair. She's mine, all mine.

"Remember who you are." Those words echo through my head. For a while, I did forget my past but I know it will always be there to haunt me. My demons gnawing, begging to be let out but that won't happen. I couldn't hurt a hair on Ana. Fuck, I know she will be asking questions about Elena and I know I need to let her in but what if she runs for the hills? FUCK! Did Elena piss me off tonight. I let out a sigh and push the thoughts out of my mind; I can deal with that later.

"Christian." Ana moans sleepily causing my cock to twitch. Christian keep it tamed.

"Yes beautiful?"

"Can we get a bath when we get home?" Home. She said home, as in Escala was our home. I feel a shock wave explode through my body.

"Yes, we can." I can't keep the grin off my face.

She hesitates a moment before responding and I see a smile creep to the corners of her mouth. "Are you going to fuck me in there?" Those eight words replace every innocent thought in my head.

"I want to fuck you everywhere at all times Anastasia, but to answer your question no, you're too tired." She hastily turns so she is looking up at me. She has a disgusted and upset look on her face.

"Am not," She shouts like a child. I chuckle and roll my eyes; sleepy Ana is a sight to see, cute and highly entertaining.

"Are too," I mock her back and she punches my arm. I wince like it hurt which makes her seem proud.

"Fine, then I will take a bath by myself." Oh no, you won't. I am not, not taking the opportunity to see her beautiful, perfect, naked body.

"Nothing can keep me from joining you."

After what feels like a century in the car, we finally arrive home. I carry Ana straight to my bathroom bridal style and on the way, I tell Gail to make some tea. I can't wait till the weather warms up, I hate the cold. Especially since Ana has to wear more clothes.

When we go to the bathroom, I lay her down on the chair in the corner and start the bath. I pour some lavender scented soap in and the smell it immediately fills the room.

"Mmm, that smells good," She mumbles. I turn to look at her and see she is already out of her dress, panties, and bra with a towel secured around her body. Fuck me.

She walks right past me to the bath, drops her towel, and steps in. As she lifts her leg and places it in the tub, I watch her ass bounce. No fucking tonight Christian, no fucking. God damn. She grunts as she slides into the warm water. I take off my clothes and lay them beside hers.

She looks at me keenly and then raises her eyebrows as she stares at my rock hard erection. "Really? You don't wanna fuck?" I ignore her smart mouth and slide in behind her. She instantly cuddles into me and closes her eyes. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

"Christian?" She sits up and looks me directly in the eyes. Almost asking permission to talk. I reach beside her and hit a button so the Jacuzzi jets turn on and begin making bubbles.

"Yes, Ana?"

She sighs and looks down into the water. "If you don't want to answer I understand but Elena was your mother's friend who got you started in BDSM, huh?"

"Yes, she was." Fuck here it all comes.

She chuckles angrily. "You know what she said to me tonight? She was telling me I can't change someone who can't be changed and that I don't fulfill your needs. Christian, you haven't said much about your past but is that all true?" Doesn't fulfill my need, for fucks sake! The vanilla sex I've been having with Ana beats ALL the other types of sex I've had. To be quite honest, I forget about the BDSM when I'm with her. I forget about the beatings, chains, and my playroom, and I barely miss it. I mean a spank here and there would be pretty nice but I'm not dying without it. Ana is everything to me. What I feel for her can't be described but I know how deep those feelings go. My heart races and my stomach is tied in knots whenever I see her. You can't deny what is between us and I've totally fallen for her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ana? None of its true, you are everything I want. You're so sweet, innocent and kind and not to mention stunning." She blushes and I run my hand over her shoulder. "You are genuinely the nicest person I know. I'm none of those things."

She cups my face with her wet hands and turns her body fully to me. "Do not say that, yes you are. I don't know what is eating you up, nor do I know what happened in the past but it's the PAST for a reason. You have come so far, so many people look up to you and love you."

"If only you knew…" I mutter under my breath.

"Then tell me. What's holding you back?"

"Ana, my past is so fucked up, you'll probably run for the hills."

"Nothing will make me leave you." She smiles at me, pleading for me to explain what I'm so afraid of talking about. I guess I'll start with Elena. It's too much for me to talk about my mother, though.

I motion for her to turn around so she is facing away from me. I pick up a washcloth, squeeze my body wash into it and begin to circle her back. "Elena…" I chuckle embarrassedly. "Where do I even start." There is a moment of silence.

"I was a terrible, ornery, dickheaded teenager. I failed all of my classes, I drank, I smoked, I had bursts of anger. You name it; I did it. The week I met Elena I was suspended from school for breaking a kid's nose." I move the cloth over her shoulders and up and down her arms. "I was about 15; it was a Wednesday and my mom had her girlfriends over for coffee or whatever women do. I was outside in the yard punching things when Elena walked out. She asked me a bunch of questions then offered me a job at her house. I thought she was hot-" I notice Ana's arms tense up when I say that and I realize I just fucked up.

She turns her head to me. "Ana I…"

"No Christian it's okay, tell your story." She leans in kisses my lips and then turns back around.

Get it over with Christian. "Anyways, I did some yard work around her house, she paid me decent money; everything was going normally until the one day she called me in for a lunch break. That day for some reason I decided to tell her everything about me and all of my problems. She listened and comforted me, unlike all the shit therapist I had." I pour water over her hair and begin to wash it.

"After all of that happened, I was about to go back outside to work but she took my hand and guided me up into her hidden playroom. I won't go over details but long story short, she fucked me and I liked it. She taught me how to gain control and order over my life by using BDSM as an outlet for my anger." It goes silent again and I massage her head with my fingers. I wonder what's going through her head.

 **Ana's POV**

Thank god I'm not facing him because I am trying to hold back the water works. Does he not realize that what she did was molest him? She used his weaknesses to lure him into her trap. What a fucking bitch. All I can picture is fifteen-year-old Christian and his messy dark copper hair confused and lonely in need of real love, not whips and gags. No wonder he doesn't know how to let people in because the only relationship he's used to having is a BDSM one.

Three minutes have passed and I'm getting nervous… Not a single word has been said and he is washing my hair much more aggressively than before. Is he angry? What is going on? I turn around to look at him and he drops his hands to his sides and his head hangs like he's ashamed.

"Christian what's wrong?" I cup his face with my hands.

"You probably think I'm a fucking freak…"

"No. Baby, I don't at all." I force his head up so he is looking me in the eyes. Pain. All I see is pain… This is why he doesn't talk about his past because it brings back so many painful memories.

I lean in and kiss him to take his mind off of everything. Immediately he pulls me onto his lap and his tongue invades my mouth. He wraps his right arm around my lower back and his other arm massages my breast. My clit is throbbing, begging for his touch.

"Christian," I moan out as his mouth slide down and over my wet neck.

"Can I take you?" His breaths were causing tingles to explode through my body.

I grind myself against is rock hard erection."Fuck yes…" He grunts and reaches down into the bubbly water for himself. I feel the head of his cock slowly push inside me and then all the sudden he pushes it into me with force. Fuck. I throw my head back and take him all in. I've been waiting so long for this.

* * *

 **What do you guys think is going to happen?**

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**If you guys want to watch a really cute movie with Dakota Johnson watch How to stay single! I loved it:)  
Anyways enjoy this emotional chapter!**

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to the blinding sun that is pouring into the room. The only thing I can hear is Ana's soft breath. Other than that, it's calm and quiet. I look over at the clock and see it's a quarter till nine. Damn, I should get up but the sight of this angel beside me tells me otherwise.

She is fast asleep on her stomach with her arms and legs sprawled out over my body. I could lay like this forever. I reach over and gently stroke her tangled hair.

"Mmm," She grumbles and nuzzles her face into my bare chest. What the fuck is going on? I don't feel anything, nothing hurts or burns. For once in my life, I am not upset that someone is touching my chest. What is she doing to me? More so, what has she done to me? I am such a different person than I was before. I revealed one of my deepest darkest secrets only Flynn knows to her yesterday, my Elena fiasco.

Speaking of the devil makes me realize I need to meet with her and ask her what the fuck she was thinking going after Ana and what the fuck she was thinking touching my forbidden area. She just opened pandora's box and there's no closing it now.

"Christian," Ana moans snapping me out of my angry thoughts.

I jerk myself upwards to my knees dramatically, which tosses her on her back revealing her perky breasts. "She speaks: O speak again bright angel," I shout and she giggles uncontrollably and covers her eyes with her hands.

"O Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo?" She mumbles out. I reach down, scoop her up into my arms and playfully kiss her body causing her to laugh even louder. That beautiful sound, I need to hear it more often.

"Your Romeo is here."

She squirms around in my arms. "Gentle, my lord! For I am still sleepy and tis still early."

"You can speak Shakespearean?" I raise my eyebrow impressed.

"I did study English lit. Therefore, I read and studied Shakespeare."

"My little Juliet," I grin. "Now go back asleep mine love, wake up at which hour thou art not sleepy and thee wilt hasn't a big breakfast waiting."

Her eyes widen."Christian, that was great." She beams impressed.

I kiss her forehead, "I need to do some work and I go for a run." She grumbles and rolls onto her stomach, shoving her face into a pillow. I know baby, I want to stay with you but I need to get things situated.

By the time, I brush my teeth and get dressed in my workout clothes Ana is fast asleep again. My angel, I giggle to myself and get ready to go for my daily run with Taylor. After I put my headphones in click on Pandora and the song I Put a Spell on You by Nina Simone comes on. Damn right Ana put a spell on me.

It's strange how fast a person can change you. I met Ana almost a month ago and I have told her more information about myself than I have told anyone in years. I have also tried new things that I thought were strange as fuck to me, but now that I've done them with an irresistible woman whom I can't get enough of, they beat everything else I've ever done.

BDSM was a huge part of my life, more like all of my life. It's all I ever knew. Elena told me relationships were for fools but now that I'm in one, I enjoy it. It makes me wonder if the six years I spent with her were full of lies. After saying what she did to me out loud last night made me feel disgusting and I realized how wrong it is. But then again if I hadn't met her I wouldn't be who and where I am today.

I take a sharp breath and stop for water. There is still a part of me that wants to take Ana over my knee and spank her perfect little ass until its cherry red but I don't know how she would take it. I don't think she understands what I can do and how I can make her feel. Maybe we can slowly try things by bringing the stuff into the bedroom.

Taylor and I wrap up our run a little earlier today so I can make some phone calls. Gail texted me that Ana is still sound asleep which is perfect because I want to try something once I get home.

 **Hour after phone calls…**

I end my long ass phone call with Flynn and a company I'm doing buisness with and finally make my way to the bedroom. I find Ana on her back with her arms and legs sprawled out everywhere. She is just how I want her to be, sound asleep and on her back.

I take off all my clothes and climb under the sheets in between her legs. I've wanted to taste her since the day I met her. I start by kissing her inner thighs and then kiss around her pubic bone but stopping to inhale her godly scent. Fuck does she smell good. I spread her open gently with my fingers and observe her dripping wet pussy. Mmmm, she is ready.

I slip my index finger in her and press my tongue over her bundle of nerves. She instantly groans and squeezes my head in between her legs but I don't stop. My sleeping beauty is awake to feel the magic I'm about to do to her.

"Christian!" She says out loud but doesn't try and stop me. Instead, she relaxes her legs and grabs my hair. I swirl my tongue around, tasting her sweet juices as they drip from her and as I do that I thrust my finger deep inside her.

She rips the sheets off, revealing me. "Oh god," She screams and I feel her tighten around my finger.

"Just relax baby and take it all in.." I breath and she throws her head back into the pillow, thrusting her hips so my finger goes the whole way into her. Fuck, if I wasn't already completely hard, I am now.

"Christian, oh god Christian!" Yes, baby, I want you to scream my name. I add another finger and she instantaneously comes around me. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I climb on top of her and press my mouth to her, forcing her to taste her leftover juice on my lips. She moans as I grind my rock hard erection into her wetness. Without hesitation I impale myself into her, causing her to wrap her arms around my neck. Out of nowhere I feel her mouth begin to kiss and suck on my neck up to my ear lobe. Fuck, why didn't I let her do this sooner, this feels amazing?

 **Ana's POV**

I giggle to myself as I watch him take a bite of his egg whites. All I can think about is him in between my legs licking me. Holy hell did that feel amazing. Now I want to see what it's like to have him in my mouth, but for right now I'll stick to my pancakes.

"How was work this morning?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"It was alright." He rolls his eyes and strokes my thigh. "Ana please move in with me."

I sigh and raise my eyebrows. I want to move in but is it too soon? Kate and I are never home and if we are it's to change or do work, I don't think she would mind but I want to make sure with her first. "I need to talk to Kate first Christian."

"I know." He forces a smile onto his face and changes the subject. "It's pretty warm out today; I thought we could do something fun."

"Like what?" I smile and finish my last bite of breakfast.

"I have a perfect idea, dress warm, though."

Damn it I want to know. "Can I have a hint? We will need to stop at my apartment for clothes."

"No hints and come here." He holds his hand out and I take it. "I was going to show you this once you moved in but you're stalling." He smirks and I swat his arm. I am not stalling. Or am I?

He walks me to his closet and before he opens it he turns to me. "Do not get mad." Oh god, what is it, a secret play room?

He opens it and at first I see only his clothes then I walk in further and the whole other section is women clothes. "Whose are these?" I ask.

"I bought you some clothes." He bought me new clothes, more like a new wardrobe. Is he crazy, this must have cost a fortune.

"Christian, a car and now this? It's too much." Staring at him, I shake my head in awe with my arms firmly folded across my chest.

"Ana, Ana, Ana." He shakes his head back and vigorously pulls me into his arms. "Do you realize I am a billionaire? I make one hundred thousand dollars per hour. Therefore, I am allowed to spend as much money as I want on you." HA! One. Hundred. Thousand per hour. Holy hell.

"I don't need you to spend money on me, though."

"I will If I want to baby." He plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now pick out an outfit, we leave in fifteen minutes."

After I sort through all my new clothes, which I adore, I finally decide on what to wear. Black leggings with a black top and a tan cardigan, cute and comfy. Christian is in a grey sweater with khakis which makes me drool. He looks sexy as fuck.

When were both ready to go on our adventure, he sends me to the car so he can get something but he won't tell me what that something is, he's difficult. I am starting to hate surprises; I have no patience.

We're in the car for a good half an hour before we arrive at a dirt road leading into the woods. Oh god, this is a place where a horror movie would happen. Tomorrow everyone will be reading a headline in the newspaper that says "Christian Grey and mystery girlfriend found dead in a forest!"

"Come on baby, follow me." He picks up a basket and a blanket from the trunk of his black Audi and we begin to walk down the path. We approach a big weeping willow tree with freshly bloomed green grass. Wait? Woods, basket, blanket, are we having a picnic? Oh, my god! We're having a picnic.

"Christian are we having a picnic?" I squeal.

"Yes, we are. I saw it in a movie once and thought I would give it a go." He smiles and that's when I truly saw how young he is, how inexperienced he is with relationships, how nervous he is. I leap into his arms and kiss his beautiful lips, forcing him to drop the basket and blanket.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me back but were both smiling so it doesn't go so well. "Well let's get this picnic started." I giggle.

After we finish eating our simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, strawberries, raspberries and drinking our champagne, we clean it up and lie down on the comfy blanket.

We lie there under the tree holding hands listening to the birds chirp. "I want to tell you more about me, Ana." He admits rolling onto his side so he's facing me.

A faint smile forms on my face and I cup his delicate cheeks with my hands. "Christian you don't have to. I can wait."

"No more keeping things from you."

"Are you sure?" I question squeezing his clammy hand. That's a first, Christian Grey with clammy hands.

"Yes." I don't say anything, I sit back and let him talk.

"Let me start off by saying I was a mistake. My… my mother was a crack whore who slept around for money. She had a pimp; I don't know much about him other than if she didn't raise a certain amount of money he would get abusive. Not just towards her, towards me. I was basically beaten for just existing." He sighs and my heart clenches. "He would bring the men and drugs to our apartment, and then she'd disappear in her bedroom for hours. She was high most of the time; I can't really remember her not being high."

Who could do that to a child? He's repressed these memories for so long that every time he brings them up, it's like he's reliving them.

"I was four the night I was saved. More like the night I almost died. I started whining and the pimp got mad and he told me he was going to teach me a lesson. He kicked me to the floor and I screamed. My mother just about had it with me so she picked me up by my arm and told the pimp to burn me with his cigarette." He sits up and lifts his shirt up. "That's what these are." He points to four burn marks on his chest. Holy fuck! I noticed those before but I thought they were birthmarks. No stupid ass they're burn marks.

I can't hold my tears in any longer. "Christian…" I burst

He frowns and pulls me into him. "No, baby, please don't cry." I bury my face into his bicep. Little four-year-old Christian being tortured for existing. No wonder he has a difficult time letting people in or love him. All the sudden I feel the sadness subside and anger takes over… that fucking whore of a mother treating her son like that. And that pimp. That fucking dirty piece of trash.

"I suppose I was so traumatized by everything and given my age; I pushed it out of my mind for so long and now it's so hard to talk about.." He gently strokes my hair.

"It's okay because that was your way of dealing with it. No, it's not the best method but you were so young when it happened… that was the easiest way for you to cope with it." I peek up at him and he wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"It's over with now Christian. You have so many people that love you and care for you; that want to know you and be you… that want to be where I'm laying right now because you're an amazing, talented, caring, man."

"Ana…" He presses his forehead against mine and I feel a single tear fall onto my cheek. "I love you."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Christian's POV**

"Christian…" Ana burst into tears and buries her head into my bicep.

"No, baby, please don't cry," I mumble. Everything replays over and over in my head like a movie. Even though I tell Ana most of my past, and it's a miracle I even can, I just can't tell her all of it. There is one part that still haunts me to this day, and it's the worst that I've been through. Before my mother died, the pimp forced me to watch her. He made me go in the bedroom with her as he forced her to fucked a dirty old man and If I closed my eyes, he would burn me. It got even worse, after the man left the pimp took her and me into the living room and told us to sit. What came after that is what would scar me for the rest of my life.

He pulled a gun out and vigorously threw her onto the ground then told her to get on her knees. I tried to get up and comfort her since she was bawling but he kicked me so hard in my stomach he broke two of my ribs. I couldn't move or breath, the only thing I could do was watch her as she was forced to suck him. He held the gun to her head the entire time, and once he finished, he pulled the trigger and she was gone.

Something came over me; I guess it was my instincts, but I played dead so he wouldn't harm me. The first thing he did after that was clean out all of the money she had, which wasn't much then he left like nothing ever happened.

I laid in the same spot calling out my mother's name for hours until I got the courage to stand up to try and wake her up. I shook her and shook her, but she never did. I ran and got her blankets because she was cold but it didn't help. It took three days for someone to finally arrive and when they did was when I realized how bad the apartment smelled and how dead she was.

"I suppose I was so traumatized by everything and given my age; I pushed it out of my mind for so long, and now it's so hard to talk about.." I run my hands through her hair, trying to calm her down.

She sniffles her nose and peeks up at me. "It's okay because that was your way of dealing with it. No, it's not the best method, but you were so young when it happened that was the easiest way for you to cope with it."

"It's over with now Christian. You have so many people that love you and care for you; that want to know you and be you… that want to be where I'm laying right now because you're an amazing, talented, caring, man." It can't be true, who would want to be me or know me. I'm a wreck, I'm a dickhead, a control freak, the list goes on. Ever since Ana only have I been caring, open, and let someone else take control other than me.

"Ana…" I press my forehead against hers and let it all out, letting one single tear fall. "I love you." I love her. It feels foreign saying it out loud because I don't think I ever have told anyone that. But it's 110% accurate. I truly love this beautiful woman lying next to me. It only took me 15 submissives and a cougar to finally understand that love isn't for the weak like Elena said, it's for the ones who are willing to take chances and let someone fully into their heart.

A moment passes, and I plead to myself that she will say it back.

"I love you too Christian; I think I always have." She lets out one small giggle and kisses my lips softly.

A moment goes by and then I drag my finger across her lips. "I love these," I smile.

I travel down to her breasts and give them a tight squeeze to hear her breathing stagger. "I love these." Then I grab her small, soft hands and kiss every finger gently. "These." I continue to drag my hand over her body until I get to her pussy. "I love this," I say grinning and she instantly blushes.

I slide my hand into her pants, and she throws her head back. So fucking hot.

"Lie down," I demand, and she obeys. After she lies down, I immediately pull her pants and panties off.

She jerks forward, bringing her knees to her chest then wrapping her arms around them. "Christian, what if someone comes?"

"Baby no one is going to come," I say, reassuring her so I can get back to what I was doing. Little does she know I own this land, therefore if anyone shows up they will be in big trouble because they're trespassing.

She slowly lies back down, and I resume the task at hand. After I spread her legs, I sit back and observe her. That perfect, pink, dripping pussy; I want to taste. I lean in like a tiger attacking its prey and spread her open with my tongue.

"Argh!" She screams out and grabs my hair. I twirl my tongue around her bundle of nerves and watch her stomach tense up. Her eyes shut tightly, she occasionally throws her head back and moans loud. I slowly slide my tongue down to her opening and shove it inside her, licking and taking in her juices. She instantly arches her back and like that, I stop. I want her to come with me inside of her.

We're in the car on our way home, and Ana is passed out, which I don't mind. It's been an emotionally draining day for the both of us. After we had fucked, she let me ask her anything I wanted to know and what do you think I did? I learned every nitpicky detail about her. Like how she only eats her French fries with ranch, how she loves cold pepperoni pizza, reading books on a rainy day, swimming in the ocean, taking bubble baths, the list goes on, but I will remember each one. She's beautiful, so beautiful and mine. One day I will open up and tell her absolutely everything about me and my past.

 **Ana's POV**

"Fuck!" I scream and rub the side of what feels to be my now busted head. The car drives off to the side of the road and jolts forward when Christian slams on the breaks.

I squint my eyes in pain and look at him as he tugs on his hair frantically. "Damn it, baby, are you alright? We just hit something." His gray eyes are wide and full of fear. My head is now in his hands as he gently looks at each side to check if I'm hurt.

I giggle and grab his hand to calm him. "I'm alright. I'm going to have a lump, but I'm alright."

"Dear lord, I just got so worried." He sighs and leans his forehead on the steering wheel.

"How about we just get home so I can take an Advil and call it a day?"

"Good idea." He starts the car back up and were well on our way home again. So much has happened today I feel as if my head is going to explode so I reach into my pocket, pull out my phone and plug it into the aux cord. Hmm, what song?

"Ah-ha," I grin to myself and hit play. Beast of Burden by The Rolling Stones blares over the speakers and Christian chuckles.

"Good choice Miss Steele."

"Thanks, Mr. Grey." I nod my head and tap my hands on my thighs to the beat.

"I'll never be your beast of burden. My back is broad, but it's a hurting. All I want is for you to make love to me!" I emphasize the last sentence on purpose, and I get the reaction I want, a big smirk from Christian.

"Oh, baby I can make love to you."

"Shh, it's getting to the best part." Christian and I sing at the same time. "Am I hard enough, Am I rough enough, Am I rich enough, I'm not too blind to see." I've never heard him sing before, and it makes me laugh. He's so beautiful. Even though he plays Mr. tough guy, he is just childish and innocent. It's these silly moments that I will cherish forever.

 **Sunday late afternoon**

Christian and I spent the rest of our Saturday night sharing our favorite bands and songs. He also finally showed me his piano skills which I didn't even know he had. I thought he just had a piano for decoration, but I guess he is just full of hidden talents. Oh and we fucked, a lot which isn't surprising.

But It feels like I haven't been home in forever and I am just craving my bed. Christian was not happy with the fact that I was going home, but I need to see Kate; I need to have girl time with her. He was generous enough to send me home with a bottle of Chardonnay for our girl's night, which probably cost a fortune but I wasn't allowed to complain. "My money is your money Ana" Is what he says, but that's not true.

Once I arrive home, I immediately rush into my room and flop down on my bed. Kate is in the shower right now. Therefore, I can't say hello, so I decide to change into my sweats and make some food. By the time she is done and dressed all the food is finished and we sit down to gossip.

"So Ana, how's your hottie?" She smirks, sipping her wine.

"He is very good, how is your hottie?" I question back.

"Good also." She giggles. "How's the sex?"

"Kate."

"What, I'm serious, is he good?"

I roll my eyes, but I can't keep the grin off my face. "Yes, it's really good." I shake my head, in awe that I even answered it.

"Eeeep! That's what I like to hear! Tell me all the de-" Kate begins to talk, but she is interrupted by a knock on the door. Thank god for whoever did that, they spared me from telling the details about my sex life.

I jump up to answer it. "Who is it?" Kate wonders as I turn the handle.

"Hey, Annie." Jose! Holy hell.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ana's POV**

Jose! Holy hell. I wrap my arms around him tightly, and we rock back and forth. "Jose, I didn't know you were coming. I've missed you so much," He chuckles in my ear and continues to embrace me. Jose is the older brother I never had; he has been a close family friend since I was a baby. Our fathers are best friends so we would always go on fishing trips, vacations, hiking trips, the list goes on. But when college came, we had to go our separate ways. I left for Portland, and he left for San Francisco. He's called to check in here and there, but it's been a long time since we've seen each other in person.

Kate jumps to greet him, and they hug for a while and then we retreat to the couch. "So how have you ladies been?" He grins sipping the wine I poured him.

Kate is the first to answer, which I don't mind. It gives me time to think about what I'm going to say to Jose about Christian. I know he'll want to meet him and terrorize him like all 'older brothers' do, but I don't think Christian's the type of person to be doing that to.

They talk a little while about how her job is going, how her family is doing, and of course Elliott. Then Jose turns to me with a grin on his face, oh God. "How's Mr. Billionaire, hmm?" He says in a teasing tone. How the hell does he know? We've only been dating for about two weeks now, and I haven't told my mother or father, and I don't think Kate said anything or did she?

"First of all, he's good and second of all, how do you know about that?"

"It's all over the internet, 'Christian Grey finally settles down with a secret woman.' haven't you been on the internet?" Holy fuck!

"No. I mean I haven't had much time." I look around for my phone but realize I left it in my bedroom. Jose sees me freaking out and hands me his.

"They don't know who you are, so don't worry." I quickly type in 'Christian Grey' and instantly, pictures of him, and I come up. Most of them are just of us out and about getting coffee or getting in the car after lunch or something but some are of me going into work. What the hell, I haven't seen much paparazzi around, when the hell did they even take this?

"I don't want to see anything else; that's fucking creepy." I laugh and toss his phone back to him.

"You'll be famous soon enough." He chuckles and then changes the topic. He asks me how work is and how my dad is doing. Both are going pretty well, and I quickly remember I have work tomorrow so I should cut down on the wine.

"Where are you staying?" I question.

"Well... " he hesitates. "At a hotel with my... girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kate and I squeal at the same time causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yes, her name is Claire. You can meet her another time; we're going back to San Francisco in two days. Unless you want to go out for dinner sometime this week."

"I'd love to." Kate nods in agreement.

Kate sits up interested. "How did you meet her?"

"Well she was visiting family in San Francisco, and we happened to be at the same apartment complex. One day we were leaving to go out into town, and we just started talking. It happened pretty fast, but we've been dating for about six months now."

"Awe Jose, that's adorable. I can't' wait to meet her."

The night goes by fast and by the time it's eleven o'clock Jose has said his goodbyes and left. Kate is passed out on the in her bed, and I am moseying on to my room. I need to get a good night's sleep without any disruptions. I get into my pajamas, brush my teeth, snuggle up under my covers, and fall asleep like a baby.

 **Christian's POV**

Once Ana is gone, I have my session with Flynn and tell him everything that has happened. He is surprised that I opened up to her so fast and that I told her I love her. Every time I say that it makes me smile. I love her.

I tell him about the Elena catastrophe, and he thinks it's best if I stay away from her, and I agree. When Elena is pissed, god knows what she will do.

I think back to every time Flynn tried telling me she had too much power over me and now after she talked to me the way she did and touched me in my forbidden spot do I realize what he has said is true. I should probably listen to him more.

After my session is over and I'm back home, I walk to my room. The bed is made like Ana was never here and all her drinking glasses that were on the nightstand are gone. It's lonely, empty, and too quiet without her here. I mosey to my closet and see a pair of panties lying in the middle of the floor. Fuck yes.

I pick them up, bringing them to my nose so I can smell her sweet scent. Mmm... I feel myself harden. I pick up my phone and text her. "I miss you baby; it's lonely here - Christian."

An hour has passed since I texted her and still no response. I've been stuck up in my office answering phone calls for work, and I am fired up. Nobody these days knows how to do proper fucking business.

I dial Ana's number; I need to hear her sweet voice but no answer. What the fuck! I text her, "Are you alright? - Christian"

Maybe she took a nap. Yes, she has to be sleeping. I did tire her out this morning when I fucked her in the shower and my bed. Just calm down Christian, she needs her alone time. But when another hour passes I've had it. I call her once again and text her, but it's not a surprise that she doesn't answer.

I'm worried now, what if she is hurt? Oh, my god! I call Taylor to do a drive by past her apartment to make sure she's okay.

"Mr. Grey, her car is here, and there are two other cars parked behind it."

"What are the other cars? Is one silver?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay... That's Kate's. Forward the other car's license plate to Sawyer so he can find out who's car that is." I hang up and rest my head in my hands. I don't care if Ana's going to get mad, She's not answering my calls, so it has resorted to this. I just want to know who's fucking car that is.

My phone rings and I see it's Sawyer. "What do you have?" I snap.

"The car belongs to a man named Jose Luis Rodriguez Jr. He's 22, lives in San Francisco and works at Photos and more. He is not related to Miss Steele in any way." Fuck. Who the fuck is he? I am furious; my blood is bubbling. Is he an ex-boyfriend? Did they ever like each other? Why won't she answer her phone?

 **Ana's POV**

My alarm clock goes off, notifying me I need to get up for work. Out of habit, I reach over and grab my phone off my dresser to check it. Two missed calls and three text messages, all from Christian. Damn it. I should have checked my phone last night. I hastily click his contact to call him.

"Hi, baby, I'm sorry I didn't have my phone with me last night."

"Oh, you didn't? Were you too busy with your friends?" Wait, What?

"Um... I was catching up with Kate and my old friend Jose." I chuckle confused, why is he acting cold?

"Ha! I bet he's a really good, close, old friend huh?"

"What the hell is your problem Christian? And yes, yes he is."

He pauses for a moment. "So what the hell was he doing there so late at your apartment?"

"Christian dear god, he's a fucking friend. Don't get so mad. He was visiting Kate and me." He is acting like a 14-year-old boy. Can he not jump to assumptions and talk to me like a civil human being?

"You couldn't stay at my apartment, but you could go back to hang out with Mr. Jose Luis Rodriguez Jr." How the hell does he know his full name?

"I never told you his whole fucking name, and I never told you how late he was at my apartment, how do you know that?" There is no response. "Christian! How the hell do you know?"

"It's not important. Are you seeing him? Is he there now?" That's it I'm done, if he's going to treat me like one of his employees or even worse, a submissive, I am not putting up with it.

I scoff into the phone. "Talk to me when you calm down. Oh and learn how not to treat me like a submissive." Shit! I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but before he can say anything I hang up the phone. Wait, what the fuck just happened? I sit on the edge of my bed trying to process it all. Was he spying on me and did he do a background check on Jose? Holy hell. I get up and begin to get ready for work. What a great fucking way to start a Monday.

The office is awkwardly quiet today. I haven't made many friends other than Elizabeth Morgan, who works at the front desk and Ashley Jones, who helped me make coffee for Hyde. Everyone else is stuck up, socially awkward, or they hate me for taking the position of assistant. It's like I'm in highschool again.

I peek inside Jack's office, but he's not there, he must be at another meeting, so I retreat to mine. There is a coffee waiting on my desk from Ashley, how sweet! I don't hesitate to take a huge gulp and after this morning, I am kind of wishing I had some vodka with it.

I sit down and begin to work, but when I see my phone peeking out of my purse I can't help but want to check it; so I reach down and turn it on. Nothing, no messages or calls from anyone. "Ignore it, Ana; you didn't do anything wrong." My inner goddess says to make me feel better. She's right; I didn't do anything wrong he should feel like shit. But then I think of four-year-old Christian crying. Fuck he's so messed up from his past.

"Put yourself in his shoes, Annie." I hear Ray say in the back of my mind. Maybe all he was trying to do was seeing if I was safe. If I was calling him and he wasn't picking up, I'd be worried too,

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey girly, you seem stressed," Ashley says as she walks in and closes the door behind her.

"It's noticeable?" I sigh and chuckle.

"Well," She takes a seat in front my desk. "My mother was a therapist, so I picked up on some of her tricks. I can tell by the way you're acting." She grins.

"A woman of many talents." I laugh.

"That I am." She jokes. "Now what is it? Work, family, relationship? Or do you not wanna talk about it?"

If I told her, she would think Christian is a nutcase, which he is. "Just relationship problems… our first argument." I roll my eyes, and she does too.

"I've been in a relationship for two years now and let me tell you; it's a lot of work. But at the end of they day, if you truly love them, it will blow over. Just think about it this way, you need to fight to learn how they act when they're angry, plus it will help you both learn how to communicate." She's right, especially with Christian because his so-called past 'relationships' he would use BDSM as an outlet if he were angry. I will not let him beat me to get his anger out or to show his dominance. Fuck, Christian always gets his way, so this is going to be an interesting

"Thank you," I smile.

"If you don't mind me asking who is your boyfriend?" She smirks. I know she knows, but she probably wants to hear it from me.

"Mr. Christian Grey." I giggle and her jaw drops.

"Holy hell Ana you hit the jackpot."

I laugh, I know I did.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRIGGER WARNING!  
There is graphic content in this chapter! If you are easily triggered I suggest you don't read this chapter or chapter 20! (Sorry this one is a little shorter than usual!)**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

Monday night was quiet. No texts or call from Christian. I told Kate what happened, and she thinks it's a load of bull shit also. We wanted to know what Christian was up to so she asked Elliot, and he said he's been working like a madman, so he's alive that's all that matters to me.

I have been working like a madman too; there have been tons of manuscripts coming in, and Jack has been meeting with the authors he wants to work with. Speaking of Jack, he's been fucking weird lately. Every time I ask him how he's doing, he gives me blunt responses and then hands me more work to do. Is it everyone be a dick to Ana week? If so, I don't seem to like it much.

All of the sudden my phone goes off, making my heart drop. It's fucking Christian.

"Hello," I answer.

"Ana," He breathes into the phone. "How are you?"

"How am I?" I scoff. "I'm great Christian! Just great."

"I know you're mad."

"Damn right I am; you were spying on me." My blood is boiling.

"Well, you were with another man."

"Christian he is like a brother to me, I've known him since I began walking."

He doesn't respond so I continue. "So you sent someone to my apartment to see if I was there, then you did a background check on Jose? How did you know he was there, huh? Did you get his license plate?"

"Yes, yes I did, and you're lucky I'm not going to punish you." His voice is dark, but hollow, like the real Christian, isn't in there. Holy fuck.

"Do you even realize what you're saying? No, you will not punish me, not ever. I am your girlfriend!"

"I am coming to pick you up; we can talk about this."

"No, I am at work, just stop. Christian, I love you, but I will not be treated like this."

I hang up the phone and begin to cry. I cannot believe him, why can't he just listen to me. He knows what I did was harmless, but he wants to make it a bigger deal than it is. How hard is it to say "I am sorry." And for fucks sake he wanted to punish me. My mind is going crazy. If this is how every fight is going to be, I don't know If I can put up with it.

 **Christian's POV**

Hello? Ana?" I take my phone away from my ear and see the call has ended. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I scream and pound my fist against my desk. I fucked it all up like I always do. Flynn told me to listen to her and just apologize because what I did was wrong and what she did was harmless. But I just couldn't. It makes me furious that she was with another man, old friend or not she's mine.

I'm so used to just going into dominate Christian when I get angry with a woman. Grey, you told her you would punish her. Fuck. I'll stop by her apartment later and try to work things out. But she did say she loves me; my heart beat slows down just enough for me to collect myself. She still loves me, and I still love her.

"Andrea." I snap and almost immediately my office door opens. "Get me a coffee."

"Yes, sir." She nods closing the door. My whole day consists of meetings with Advanced Recreational Metals, a million dollar corporation that wants to work with me. I plan on buying it and adding it to my manufacturing field but that consist of lots of paperwork and contracts, and I'm not in the mood today.

Ros sends me a message that the CEO is here, and I have to come to the board room. On my way there I grab my coffee from Andre and prepare for a long fucking day.

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana!" Jack shouts, and I run into his office. "Get me coffee." I nod and retreat to the kitchen. I don't mind getting him coffee, but a please and thank you would be appreciated once and awhile. I hope no one else acts like that.

After I make his coffee and drop it off, I decided to go on my lunch break a little earlier than usual. I need some fresh air. I get in my Audi and drive to one of my all time favorite places, a sushi bar.

As I sit and wait for my food to arrive, I decide to let my mind think for once. Am I doing the right thing by not putting up with his shit? Or should I be the bigger person and just apologize? I know I've acted like a bitch, but he had no right to do what he did, that was too far. I know I should have checked my phone, but he sent Taylor over to spy on me for god sakes.

The waiter sets my plate down in front of me. "Here you are ma'am, enjoy."

"Thank you," I smile and dig in. Shoving a roll into my mouth, I begin to think of paparazzi and the whole secret woman situation. They could be around here anytime and sooner or later they will figure out who I am, and all of my personal information will be out there in the public. To be honest, I never really noticed how bad the paparazzi was around Christian. It didn't seem to crazy since he has good security. But every time you opened people magazine website or cosmopolitan there's always something there about the sexy billionaire Mr. Grey.

I decide to take a look at the websites a little more. "Mr. Grey is seen with an unknown woman. Who is she? We're all dying to know." Christian and I haven't gone public with our relationship, but if we are going to last, it will end up happening sooner or later.

I finish my sushi and head back to work. When I enter the front desk area, I realize how awkwardly quiet it is and make eye contact with Elizabeth to see if she will explain. Her eyes widen, and she whispers "He's angry." Oh god.

"Hello, Jack," I smile and try to sneak into my office as quickly as possible, so I don't feel the wrath of his anger. He doesn't hear me or see me which is a miracle, and I make it into my office safe and sound.

 **Christian's POV**

The day is finally over, and I have decided to talk to stop over Ana's and speak to her… I can't go another minute with her being mad at me. "Taylor take me to Miss Steele's apartment," I demand. Once we arrive, I see her car isn't there. Maybe she is with Kate? I quickly call her, but she doesn't know where she is either.

Not this again. "Taylor, take me to SIP."

 **Ana's POV**

Several hours pass, and I hear a knock at my door. "Hey…you're the last one here you know that right? You can go home." Elizabeth laughs. Shit is it already time to go? This day went super fast.

"Oh hey look at that." I chuckle, staring at the clock. "I'm just going to finish up, so I don't have work to do at home, thanks, Elizabeth." She smiles and shuts the door. I finish sorting files for Jack and begin to pack up.

"Ana." The door clicks open.

"Hi Jack, I'm just about to leave," I smile, throwing my purse over my shoulders and fixing my light blue dress.

He chuckles. "You've pissed me off lately…" My fingers go numb, and I cock my head to the side.

"Wh-what?" I nervously laugh as I fiddle with my purse.

He leans back on the door, and it clicks shut. "But you drive me so fucking crazy in those tight, little dresses you wear."

I take a step to the side, close to the door that connects to Jack's office. "I really must be going," I smile once again, but his expression doesn't change. I look down at the floor and speed past him. Once I jerk the door open, I make a beeline for the exit.

"Just get out of there Ana." My inner goddess says but instantly my mind goes blank as he grabs my hair and throws me backward. My head smashes into one of the desks, and everything starts to go black.

I feel him climb on top of me, but I don't have the strength to do anything. I feel like I'm going to pass out as he tears my dress off me, ripping it to shreds. No, no, no! I try to move, but I'm paralyzed with fear, all I can do is scream. He grabs my hands and uses my belt to tie them to the table leg.

"Your little CEO billionaire boyfriend isn't here to protect you. Now I'm going to show you what I've wanted to do to you since I first saw you." I snap back into reality and begin to kick my legs.

"Christian! Christian!" I scream repeatedly. I need him, but he's not here. I need him… Christian!

"No one can hear you," He shouts. I hear him unzip his pants and tears begin to pour out of my eyes. No, this can't be happening. He reaches in and starts to touch himself.

I twist and turn as much as I can, but he still manages to rip off my underwear. "Jack. Stop, please! Think about what will happen to you," I cry out, but I can't contain my emotions as he drags his fingers over my opening.

"JACK! Stop!" I scream, twisting and turning my body even more vigorously now. His hand gets thrown away from my opening before he can go any further and I knee him in the face.

"FUCK!" He screams holding his chin with both of his hands.

 **Christian's POV**

By the time we get there the doors are locked but her car is parked outside. All the sudden we hear screaming coming from the building, Taylor and I look at each other to make sure we both heard the same thing.

"Ana?" I shout and start pulling at the doors. If she's still in there why are the doors locked? Was that her that just screamed? Holy fuck.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, last chapter was heated and I'm sorry if I upset anyone gravely... I should have researched more on the definition of rape. To my understanding it was if a penis penetrated you, but I was wrong. Thank you to all the people who didn't unfollow and or leave me nasty comments.  
** **I rewrote the last part of chapter 19 (Its updated on that chapter and It will be at the beginning of this one so its easier for people.)  
** **its much better than before.  
** **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

I feel him climb on top of me, but I don't have the strength to do anything. I feel like I'm going to pass out as he tears my dress off me, ripping it to shreds. No, no, no! I try to move, but I'm paralyzed with fear, all I can do is scream. He grabs my hands and uses my belt to tie them to the table leg.

"Your little CEO billionaire boyfriend isn't here to protect you. Now I'm going to show you what I've wanted to do to you since I first saw you." I snap back into reality and begin to kick my legs.

"Christian! Christian!" I scream repeatedly. I need him, but he's not here. I need him… Christian!

"No one can hear you," He shouts. I hear him unzip his pants and tears begin to pour out of my eyes. No, this can't be happening. He reaches in and starts to touch himself.

I twist and turn as much as I can, but he still manages to rip off my underwear. "Jack. Stop, please! Think about what will happen to you," I cry out, but I can't contain my emotions as he drags his fingers over my opening.

"JACK! Stop!" I scream, twisting and turning my body even more vigorously now. His hand gets thrown away from my opening before he can go any further and I knee him in the face.

"FUCK!" He screams holding his chin with both of his hands.

Christian's POV

By the time we get there the doors are locked but her car is parked outside. All the sudden we hear screaming coming from the building, Taylor and I look at each other to make sure we both heard the same thing.

"Ana," I shout and start pulling at the doors. If she's still in there why are the doors locked? Was that her that just screamed? Holy fuck.

The police get here and bust the door open; I could care less if it's a 'crime scene' or not I need to know what is going on, so I run in behind them. We make a sharp right turn into the office area, and I feel my heart completely stop. I see Ana lying there helpless, in her bra with tears streaming down her cheeks. I feel my blood begin to boil.

"Ana!" I scream and push everyone out of my way. Oh god, no, no, no. This is my fault. If we weren't fighting, she wouldn't be like this. She would have been safe at home with me under my protection, but I had to be a complete dick to her and not trust her.

I rip my suit jacket off and cover her with it and then begin to untie her hands. "Ana, baby. I'm here my love. I'm so, so, so, sorry."

"Christian…" She cries out and immediately wraps her arms around my neck. I scoop her into my lap and paramedics come over to check on her. There are bruises on her wrists and neck; I become enraged.

"Ana what happened?" I whisper as police officers check the premises. She looks up at me through her soaking wet eyelashes and breathes heavily.

"Jack… he." She tries to talk, but I shush her because I can already assume what happened. That mother fucking bastard put his fucking hands on my Ana. I am going to tear him to shreds. I am going to destroy him, his reputation, and put him in prison for what he did. But where the fuck is he?

"Taylor," I scream as Ana silently sobs into my chest. Taylor comes running over and when he sees Ana huddled in my arms his face falls and for once I see him show an actual emotion. At first, he goes pale then fury fills his face.

"Check the security cameras and look for Jack Hyde, he did this," I demand.

My eyes drift to Taylor's hands, and I notice his fists are clenched so hard they're turning white. "Yes, sir." He storms away, and I continue to rock Ana back and forth.

"Mr. Grey we need to see if she's alright." A young paramedic woman says. I begin to release my grip on Ana, but when she realizes what I'm doing, she cuddles into me even harder, not wanting me to let go. I look up at the paramedic, and she knows exactly what's going on, so she takes action.

"Hey Ana, my name is Melissa. I'm here to make sure you're okay. Everything is going to be alright; you're safe now." My mind instantly goes blank, and all I can think of is when Grace came to save me that night. How she leaned down and whispered to me that her name was Grace, and everything would be alright and how I was safe now. I remember how broken I felt, how torn apart I was. I can imagine Ana feels like that right now, and I would do anything to stop it.

Ana turns her body towards Melissa and takes a deep breath. "C..can we go to the ambulance instead of staying here?"

"Of course." She and I help Ana to her feet, then wrap a blanket around her.

"Mr. Grey there's paparazzi everywhere outside," Sawyer snarls.

Fuck. "How close is the ambulance?"

"Pretty close but they will still be able to see us come out," Melissa says.

"Ana you're going to need to cover your face with the blanket, Sawyer will shield you too." She nods but doesn't speak.

"I need to speak with the officers, are you okay to go alone?" She nods again and continues to walk out to the ambulance as cameras flash and click.

Once Ana leaves I feel rage fill my body, I am ready to chop every body part off Jack. I talk to the officers and tell them I don't know much other than it was Jack Hyde who did this but we're quickly interrupted by Taylor.

"Sir, there is… security footage." I feel a deep pit in my stomach knowing that what happened to Ana is caught on tape… "It was Hyde." The head officer and I walk into the office where Taylor is with another officer.

"Play the video," I order, and ready myself to hold my breath. He hits play, and I immediately see Hyde grab Ana's hair and pull her back.

Minutes pass and holy fucking hell, I can't watch any more of this. "Taylor stop it," I demand. I know for a fact everyone in here feels sick to their stomach by the looks on their faces.

"Mr. Grey, Ana did knee him pretty hard in the chin at the end," Taylor adds.

The head officer picks up his walkie-talkie. "We have a 261 and a 10-29F. White male, light brown hair and some facial scruff, probably has a bruised chin. Looks about six foot and in his late twenties, early thirties."

Once finished, we walk back into the office area where officers are observing. "I need everyone out looking for a man named Jack Hyde, he is our suspect. He is a white male; he has light brown hair, some facial scruff, and probably a bruised chin. Looks about six foot and in his late twenties, early thirties. We need to find him, so he doesn't strike again."

I wave Taylor over here, and we step into a random office. "I need you to do an in-depth background check on Hyde. We need to see his health, mental, and police records."

"Yes, sir."

I need to see Ana, so I make my way out to the ambulance. They have finally gained some control over the crowd that is growing by the second and thankfully no one saw me get in.

"Mr. Grey, she's one tough woman," Melissa smiles as Ana sits there sipping water.

She looks up at me with her teary eyes. "Can I go home?"

"I don't see why not, nothing is broken she just has some bruising and a little bump on her head."

"Should she take anything?" I ask gently stroking Ana's upper back.

She turns and looks at Ana. "Keep ice on your head and you're going to be sore so I'd take an OTC like Acetaminophen. If your body or head starts to hurt worse, go to the hospital, and they will prescribe you something stronger and get good rest."

"Thank you," I smile and tell Sawyer, who is waiting outside the ambulance to get the car. Once he pulls up, we climb in and speed away from home to Escala.

 **Ana's POV**

As we walk into Escala all I feel is empty, destroyed, dirty, broken, beaten. The list goes on and on. However, with Christian by my side, I am not so afraid. As a matter of fact, I don't want him to leave me alone. I don't know where Jack went but he is still out there, and that means he could attack again. All the sudden all I can think about is him attacking me. "Ana no, you're so much stronger than that, forget about it." My inner goddess demands.

On our way home he called his whole family, Kate, Jose, and my father, whom he hasn't met yet, to tell them what happened and that if they wanted to see me, I was at Escala.

"Hello Ana, I made you this," Gail smiles handing me a cup of tea and a plate of toast with jelly.

"This is so thoughtful of you, thank you," I smile and nod my head at her. I'd give her a hug, but I don't want to be touched by anyone right now, I just want to take a bath.

"Christian, can I take a bath?" I question.

"Of course, do you need me to be with you?"

"I think I'll be alright, just don't go far," I beg him. A faint smile appears on his face, and he leans in to kiss my forehead.

"I'll be in the room right across from you."

After a minute of just standing with each other, we both have the guts to walk away and do our own thing. I make my way into his bathroom grabbing his robe off the door and wrapping it around my fragile, bruised body. Once I do that and start the bath, I fish my phone out of my purse and connect it to the Bluetooth speakers.

I put on The Scientist by Coldplay and slide into the warm bathtub. I immediately begin to scrub myself all over my body, getting all of Jack's filth off of me.

"Fucking, fuck, fucker," I whisper to myself as observe my red wrists from the belt. My eyes move to the bruises on my inner thighs and everything that happened today hits me, and I begin to bawl.

 **Christian's POV**

"Fuck!" I scream and throw my bourbon glass across my office, watching it shatter into pieces. That fucking bastard. I am going to explode. I grab another glass from my desk and pour more bourbon into it. As I'm pouring, I hear a knock at my office door.

"Come in." I snap, and Taylor walks in.

"Sir, may I speak… freely?" He asks shutting the door behind him.

"Yes."

He stands beside my desk as I chug down my glass. "I wouldn't drink if I were you, you know how you get when you have too much."

I turn and glare at him. "I fucking know." Shit, I probably shouldn't drink, especially since Ana is around and she needs me. I set the glass down and sit in a chair with my thumb against my forehead.

"We have the deeper background check, and it's not pretty." I stand up hastily and grab the file from his hands, flipping through it.

Taylor shakes his head. "I don't know how we missed this before but Mr. Grey, he is not the man we thought he was."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, sorry its been so long! I had bad writers block but I'm getting back into the swing of things. I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter, I wanted to post something for you guys to hold you over until longer chapters come so here you go.  
This is slightly graphic**

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"What the fuck?" I shout as I flip through pages of mental records listing all of his problems. Intermittent explosive disorder, Bipolar disorder, reports of violent outburst at former employer, lists of therapist visits.

"How was this man the boss of SIP with this kind of history?"

"I read that he was 'always' being monitored by his therapist and doctors. They wanted him to be normal, so they gave him the position at SIP, and once he started, he received no adverse reports. They assumed he got better and backed off a little bit."

Taylor shakes his head. "Sir, he is not a stupid man, he planned it all out. He knew if he got his shit together he wouldn't be monitored."

I am in awe before I can speak Taylor cuts me off.

"Sir, that's not the worst news I have for you."

I glare at him as anger boils through my veins. "What then?"

"We got into his computer and recovered graphic violent images."

"Well show me!" Before I know it Welch, the head of my technology team, forwards everything to my computer and we begin to look through it.

I sit and watch as Taylor navigates his way deeper into Hyde's computer.

"Like I said he is not a stupid man, everything was very well hidden, but it was no match for Welch."

All of the sudden a whole new computer screen appears and there is nothing but folders upon folders, labeled with dozens of women names; but the most recurring one is Ana's… I feel my gut twist.

"Who are all these women?" I question and point to the six other names.

"We're still figuring out who they all are, the only information we've focused on was of Miss Steele."

"I want you guys to find out every detail about this man and report back to me."

"Yes, sir." Taylor nods and double clicks on "Ana's Photos". Hundreds of pictures of her come up and fill the screen. Pictures of her in the office, at Starbucks, at the grocery store, photoshopped pictures of her head on other naked women's bodies come up. That's fucking it I am firing my whole fucking security team for not keeping a better eye out. But then I notice something else… something very out of place.

"Taylor scrolls the whole way to the bottom; I want to see the first picture and the date it was taken." He does as told, and it's then I realize, he has been stalking her before we even met…

I look at Taylor then look back at the screen. "Fuck, Taylor, he has been stalking her before we even met." My skin is burning, I am going to explode.

"Sir we need to find out how she got the job at SIP."

"Ana told me that she applied there." My hands are in my hair, tugging furiously.

"We need to ask her some questions and make sure we're not missing anything."

Taylor excuse himself to make a phone call while I continue to look through the files. I exit out of the photos and click open "Ana's Story" and get a full detailed description of her past. I take a moment to breath and collect myself then open the "Anastasia Steele" folder.

Inside of the folder is one document that leads to the application pages. I double click and begin to read a story labeled "Soft, frail, angel."

 _Soft, frail, Swan_

 _After a long at work, I get home and head down the hallway to my swan. I enter the dark room and turn on the light switch, instantly feeling myself harden at the sight of her bound to the bed, just how I left her. Her frail body squirms under the dim lights and soft screams come from under her gag. I need her._

I can't, I can't take anymore. I fumble my way to the garbage can and throw up any last thing lingering in my stomach. I have never been so disgusted in my life; this terrifying man was out for my love, my girl, and I didn't even notice it. Now he is on the loose and nowhere to be found.

All of the sudden my demon snarls. "He likes gags, belts, binding women, and probably other things. You're just like him, don't pretend." Fuck, Am I? Am I as fucked up as he is? I picture whipping Ana, and I puke once again.

Taylor must hear all the commotion because he is right by my side seconds after my second explosion. "I'm fine; I'm fine…" I choke and stare at the puke in the trash. I haven't thrown up since Elliot, and I got wasted on his birthday last year.

He hands me a water bottle from my mini fridge and helps me to my feet. "Sir, let us deal with this right now, go to her, she's in the library," He demands, really not giving me an option. I would typically lash out and most likely fire him for telling me, Christian Grey, what to do, but that is the least of my worries right now.

 **Ana's POV**

After I manage to cry out every ounce of liquid in my body, I get out of the bath, wrap myself in a fluffy robe. I then set out to return all the calls I've missed from Jose, Kate, Grace and Carrick, Elliot, and Ray, reassuring them I am alright but tired and need some time to myself. I guess nobody has delivered the news to my mom yet, too bad we don't talk much anymore, the only time she ever reaches out to me is if she needs something.

When I'm finished, I make my way to the kitchen refill my tea and mosey into the library on the other side of the apartment. After Gail gives me Advil, she informs me that Christian is with Taylor right now, so I don't bother peeking my head in. I don't think I can hear the name Hyde out loud right now.

About thirty minutes into reading "To Kill a Mockingbird", Christian quietly comes in and kneels beside me, not saying a word. I guess not seeing him for awhile took a toll on me, because I jump into his arms. He doesn't act surprised or confused, he just takes me in his arms and rocks me back and forth.

"Ana…" He breathes into my neck and tears start pouring out of me like never before.

 **Christian's POV**

My beautiful, broken, girl I can't stand to see her like this but I know crying is therapeutic, so I let her. Her sobs fill the room and make my heart ache.

"Ana, look at me," I murmur and lift her chin up. Her eyes are puffy and red. "Let's go to bed, alright?" She nods and tucks her head back into my neck like a child.

I carry her into the bedroom, placing her down on the end of the bed so I can grab panties and one of my t-shirts that I know she loves. When I turn around I see she is already out of the robe completely naked; I hold my breath trying not to get turned on by such an erotic sight.

"Here you go beautiful," I whisper sliding the pink cotton panties up her legs. I see the bruises in between her thighs, and my first instinct is to kiss them, so I do. I look up and see a very faint smile form on her mouth and begin to slip my shirt over her body.

Without a word, I undress myself down to my boxers, turn off the lamp, and climb into bed behind her. Her small, warm body fits perfectly into mine and for the first time today I feel her relax.

"Ana," I mumble in her ear.

"Mmhm?" She mumbles back.

I pause before I speak,. "I love you, and I promise I won't ever let anything else happen to you."

Even though I can't see her I know she's smiling. "I know Christian, I love you too."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**600 followers already? Thats crazy! Thank you so much for all the love, I wish I could respond to all your reviews! Also if you guys ever want to PM me and tell me what you want to see happen in the future of this** **story please do so! I love reading your ideas!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

"Jack… Jack! No! No, no, no!" I scream at the top of my lungs as he rips my dress off and his hands start to wander. There are people around, but they don't seem to see or hear me screaming. I try and pry him off, but I'm completely paralyzed, head to toe. Even though my legs and arms are free, I can't seem to move them.

I lie there helpless as he takes my dignity then hear my name being called. "Ana!" Christians' voice echoes down the hall. He is coming, my man is coming to save me!

"Christian!" I scream back and in one swift motion Jack turns, pulls out a gun and points it at my love. I watch his finger swiftly pull the trigger, and my ears begin to ring when I watch my Christian falls to the floor. "NO!"

"Ana, Ana. Wake up, you're dreaming, " I hear as Christian shakes me vigorously, trying to wake me up from what seemed so real. I stop fidgeting and fighting him and finally collect myself.

Once I force my eyes to open, the lamp that he must have turned on helps me see his terror covered face. "Jack he…" I cry out, still shaking from before. Just then Taylor and Gail burst through the door out of nowhere to see if everything is alright. I don't have the energy to look up, but Christian does, he gives them the 'I am so worried' eyes then pulls me into his lap and rocks me back and forth.

"No, no, it wasn't real, you're safe… you're safe."

 **Christian's POV**

I nod to Taylor and Gail, letting them know that they can go. That's it. I am calling Flynn to get her a therapist and setting up self-defense classes. But that's not it, I am amping up her security, so she is one hundred and ten percent protected at all times. My girl has been degraded, and I am willing to spend millions just to make sure she feels safe again.

"What time is it?" She whispers.

"It's 3:24 in the morning."

"I don't want to go back to bed, can we go into the living room and make a fire?"

I press my lips against her forehead. "Of course." I probably wouldn't have gone back to sleep anyway.

Once we're both fully dressed in our pajamas, I help her get cozy on the couch while I start the gas fire. Gail and Taylor are in the kitchen talking in their pajamas too. I guess were all wide awake now.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey, would you like something to drink?" Gail questions as the fire crackles.

"Yes please, may I have some coffee?" Ana says, Gail nods then retreats to the kitchen.

"Coffee too please." I raise my eyebrows and get under the blanket with her. "Coffee for you? That's not the usual." I laugh.

She rolls her eyes and sniffles her nose. "I am sorta sick of tea…"

We get our drinks; Taylor and Gail excuse themselves to their side of the apartment.

Ana squints her eyes, thinking very hard. "Wait, are they a… thing?"

"Yes," I grin. "They have since they both started working for me, which was a very long time ago."

She smiles happily and sips her drink. "I had no idea. That's so cute." I sit and stare at my beauty, either she isn't thinking about what happened with Hyde or she is good at acting like she is okay. I hope it's the first one. Right now I want to keep her mind off of it.

"Want to play the question game?" I grin like an immature fourteen-year-old boy in high school. I always saw Elliot doing this with girls.

"What is it?" She questions.

"I ask a question, anything I want. Then after you answer, honestly," I add, and she giggles. "You ask me a question, and I have to answer."

"I like this, alright let's play, you first."

 **Ana's POV**

While Christian sits there across from me pondering what question he should ask, I'm doing my absolute best not to think of Hyde. I know I'm safe here in Escala, but I can't help but think he is out there and could strike again.

Christian thankfully interrupts my thoughts. "Have you ever touched yourself?" My jaw drops and a scoff comes out, what kind of question is that!

"Christian Trevelyan Grey," I shout.

"What?" He gives me a dark, sexual panty-dropping grin.

I stutter, trying to form a sentence. "I-uh-I mean yeah, I have, who hasn't?"

Within milliseconds, I see a tent form in Christian's pants. My god, he is something else.

"Really?" He barely makes the word out. "What have you done?"

I smack his arm playfully. "Yes, I have you horndog! And one question at a time, Mr. Grey."

"Ha!" He chuckles loudly. "Horndog? That's a new one."

"My turn." I declare and begin to think of the list of questions I've filed away in my brain for him. Which is appropriate for the situation? I don't want to bring up something sensitive just yet I need something playful.

"Favorite sex position?"

He grins again but doesn't hesitate to answer. "It depends Miss Steele. I enjoy a lot of them. How many guys have you been with?" Classic Christian.

"Not many." I take my last sip of coffee and set the mug on the table.

He tenses up and eyes me. "How far have you gone with them?"

"That is two questions in a row sir. I don't believe that's how the game works."

"How far?" He hisses angrily. He was the one who asked why is he so mad!

"If you were the one who took my virginity, obviously not far."

"Did they see you naked?" He is relentless!

"Christian, how many women have you kissed? How many women have seen you naked?" I bark at him, trying to prove my point.

His face falls and "Uh-" Is all he can make out.

"That's what I thought." We don't say another word. I yawn and turn my body so I can lay my head in his lap. Immediately he massages my head with his fingers, lulling me into a deep sleep that I desperately need.

 **Christian's POV**

 **Next morning…**

I wake up on the couch with Ana to my phone ringing. I grudgingly reach over and notice it is Ray Steele. Shit, Ana's dad! Instantly my heart pounds fast in my chest and I gently get up, trying not to disturb Ana and go to my office.

"Christian Grey." I say as calmly as possible rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Hello Mr. Grey, it's Ray Steele."

"Hello Mr. Steele, it's so nice to speak to you again." Was that a gentleman like thing to say?

"You too, I know this is very last minute but I am catching a flight in one hour to Seattle, I called Ana but she didn't pick up so I called Kate and she said Ana was with you." His voice has no inflection at all, shit… is he mad?

"Yes sir, she is." Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He hesitates to answer but then it all comes out. "Is she safe? Is she doing alright?"

"I can assure you she is very safe." I hear him exhale. "She is asleep at the moment. Mr. Steele, I will have my staff email you my address and you can stay here. I promise you I will explain everything, including who I am." I chuckle, does he even know I'm Ana's boyfriend?

"Don't worry son I know who you are." He chuckles back. "I'll be there around one, don't tell Ana I am coming."

"I won't." We say a quick goodbye and I sigh, I'm already meeting her father. A month and a half ago, I never would have thought I'd have a girlfriend or let alone be meeting her father.

"Christian?" I hear her sleepy voice say as I walk out of my office. Her long brown hair is messy and her pajamas are too big for her but the sight of her still makes my heart skip a beat.

"Good morning princess." I smile, hoping it will make her smile too.

"Good morning my prince." Bingo, her smile is ear to ear.

Before she walks over to me she stretches and cracks her knuckles. "There's a surprising coming for you today." I announce, pulling her into my embrace.

"Really?" She questions excitedly. "What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Her smile falls into a pout. "You'll get it soon enough. I was just about to get a shower, would you care to join?"

She is hesitant, almost like something frightened her. Shit, too soon Christian! "Uh- only if you are up for it." I add.

Another moment passes but then she forces a smile onto her face. "Yes."

"Ana are you sure?"

"I want to see my man naked." She swats my ass, causing me to jump then saunters into the bedroom. Fucking B.e.a.t.i.f.u.l.

 **Ana's POV**

"You're fine Ana, don't let what happened to you stop you from having fun." My inner goddess says just as Christian strips down, revealing his mouthwatering muscular body that's all mine. She's right, I need to try and heal not get dragged down by what happened.

I take off my pajamas, revealing my body. He quickly hardens but ignores it and guides me into the shower under the warm water. Even though no words have been spoken, we've shared such an intimate moment as he scrubs the shampoo through my hair.

"You're so beautiful Ana." He breathes on my neck, pulling me under the cascading water to rinse out the suds. I watch the muscles in his arms flex when he moves and how he puts so much dedication into something so unimportant. He is the most amazing thing that has happened to me.

And just like that, I begin to cry for the one hundredth time in the last 24 hours. He stops what he's doing and pulls me into his wet body without saying a word. He's so good to me, so good.

"Christian," I sob hysterically. He has pulled us both down on the floor while he holds my head to his chest.

"Ana just let it out." He rubs my back. "We're going to take you to talk to someone, alright?" I nod and take deep breaths. I know it's the only way I'll be able to cope with what happened. To be honest, yesterday is kind of a fog.

Christians tilts my head up and kisses me. I feel my body relax for once so I don't try and stop it. This is what I need, I need to make a connection with him, I need to know that I'm his and only his.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana straddles me and rubs her wetness against my rock hard erection. Fuck, as much as I want this, she isn't ready, her head isn't on straight.

"Ana," I breath, trying to stop her. "You're not okay to do this."

"Christian yes I am, it's okay." She reassures me but I don't buy it.

"No." I snap, she stops and the only thing we hear is the water falling behind us.

"If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't be trying Christian. I want this." She reaches out and touches my chest. "I need this." Her eyes are begging me.

"If you want to stop at any point, you don't hesitate to tell me, alright?" She nods.

In the matter of five minutes we are out of the shower, dried off, and on the bed. I kiss her neck gently and then in one swift motion, I slide into her warmth.

* * *

 **RAY STEELE IS IN TOWN!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Ana's POV

While Christian is in his office with Taylor talking about god knows what, Gail and I are in the kitchen.

"Here Ana, take this." She hands me an Advil with a glass of water, I down it like I'm taking a shot. My body is so incredibly achy, and I feel like shit. Therefore I'd do anything to stop the pain.

"Gail, I had no clue about you and Taylor." I giggle, watching a blush spread across her face.

"Ah yes, Jason- uh Taylor and I are a thing." She laughs and shakes her head as she wipes down the breakfast bar counter.

"Do you guys plan on getting married?" I hope I don't sound intrusive, I consider Gail as a friend and I'd love to get to know her more. But I don't want to overstep my boundaries by asking her uncomfortable questions.

She stops what she's doing and looks at me with a faint smile on her face, which is also laced with a hint of sadness. "He has asked me, I know he's the one, but I'm just not ready to tie the knot."

I nod. "I know exactly what you mean."

Christian and Taylor come out right as the elevator abruptly dings. I see Christian smile and walk to shake someone's hand. I hop up and walk to the foyer to see who is here.

Oh, my God. "Dad!" I shout, running to hug him.

"Hey, Annie." He chuckles, kissing my forehead long and hard as he holds me in his arms.

"Wha..what are you doing here?" Gail comes over, smiles happily and takes his bags.

"Isn't a father allowed to come see if his baby girl is alright?" I smile and lay my head on his chest.

"I'm okay." I whisper, letting my silent tears fall. He must hear me because he lifts my head up and wipes my tears away.

"Hey now, don't cry. Everything is going to get better from here on out."

My dad has been the one person in my whole life who hasn't failed me. Blood or not, I consider him my real father.

After my biological father had left my mother and me when I was four months old, my mom met Ray. We had never been a happier family until my mom started showing her true colors. Their marriage lasted five years, and slowly you could see the hate they had for each other growing. They divorced, and about a month later she met Bob. Don't get me wrong; Bob was a nice guy, but he wasn't Ray. They only lasted for five years then divorced after he realized she was stealing his money. And there I was, little nine-year-old Anastasia that had three dads in a matter of nine years and a lot of late nights listening to her mother have sex through the thin walls of their apartment.

But it didn't end there, she slept around for a while until Lucas O'Donald came along. That was the end for me, that man corrupted her. He was the rudest person I have ever met. He would say "No wonder your biological father left you," to my face, to a thirteen-year old's face. Who could say that?

I would tell my mother, but she always thought I was lying or 'trying to get attention.' Then she would sit there and let him say things to me like "The door is right there, nobody is stopping you" or "You were obviously a mistake" followed by my mother's drunken laughter.

One night I had it, I packed my bags and left. I caught a bus to Ray's and lived with him. The saddest thing about it all is that my mother never tried to stop me.

Now I'm twenty-two years old and never have been better (aside from the whole Hyde situation). She and Lucas split up, and she's back working at the same bookstore she has been working at since I was little. Sometimes I forget the problems we have and reach out to her, but it always results in her low-key way of asking for help and money. I know she's my mother, but I just can't…I can't.

We spend the next two hours drinking expensive wine, talking about Christian's empire he built, politics, and fishing. Apparently, my man likes to fish. Who would have thought? I do admit I feel left out when Christian takes my father downstairs into his private garage to show him his car collection. I'm just glad they're getting along.

We also have to explain how we met. Ray is definitely happy, but he keeps giving me the 'you should have told me' look.

"It seems you two are very serious about each other." He grins finishing his third glass of wine. I must say, my dad has a stomach of steel, no pun intended.

"We are," I smile.

"And you definitely pass my test, Mr. Grey." He chuckles and Christian makes a "phew" sound. My dad is a hard man to please, but I can tell he genuinely likes Christian. "Just marry him already." My inner goddess demands twirling around in a vail.

"Now, I don't want to kill the mood, but we need to discuss what happened." My stomach twists and Christians hand squeezes mine.

"If you don't want to listen, you can leave Ana." Christian says. I don't think twice before kissing them both on the cheek and excusing myself to the library to read Gillian Flynn's novel, Gone Girl. I am not ready to hear what happened out loud yet.

Christian's POV

When the elevator dings revealing Ana's father Ray, my stomach falls. Christian Grey does not get nervous but let me tell you, he's freaking out today.

Two hours pass and I get the chance to learn everything I can about the man who made Ana...my Ana. He is very easy to talk to, and I think he likes me. We talk about my company and its success, he seems thoroughly impressed which is very relieving and makes me feel proud of myself. We talk about politics and fishing, which is a hidden hobby of mine that Ana finds mind-boggling. I show him all of my cars and tell him he can take one for a spin later on which he graciously accepts.

The more I learn about this man, the more I see how much of him is in Ana. Their humor is the same, their sarcasm, their beliefs, the list goes on. I actually like this man; he and my father would get along great. Holy shit If they ever end up meeting that means things are getting very, very serious between Ana and I. I can't help but smile thinking about it.

When Ray brings up that we need to talk about what happened, Ana's whole demeanor changes. I give her the option to opt out, and she accepts in record time. I really need to get her to a therapist.

"Let's go into my office," I say. We stand, and I guide him there, and Taylor follows.

"Uh-um." I clear my throat as he takes a seat while I lean against my desk. "Mr. Steele, this is… very disturbing. I'm just warning you."

"Don't sugar coat anything, just tell me." He swallows hard. Before I start, I pour us both scotch.

"Ana and I had gotten into a fight because I was a dick about her being with Jose." His eyebrows raise and he lets out a chuckle. I make an 'I know, I know," face and then continue.

"Well weren't speaking and I went to her apartment to apologize but she wasn't there, and it was well past the time she normally gets home from work. I got worried and went over to SIP to hear screaming coming from inside. Taylor, my bodyguard, calls the police while I tried to bust the locked doors open. The police finally arrive, and we rush inside to find Ana on the ground." His face is cringing, not wanting to hear what happened next to his baby girl but I don't stop, he needs to know.

"She was lying on the floor with her dress torn off of her with her arms tied to a desk leg."

"Oh god please don't tell me he…" He hands over his mouth. He is pale.

"No," I answer, and he sighs with relief. "Mr. Steele we have it all caught on security footage," I say as Taylor pulls the video up.

"This will show you what happened to her." Taylor hits play, and we watch the horrors unfold once again in front of us. I look over at his face which was once pale but now is red with anger.

When the video is over, he swallows the rest of his drink and slams it on the table. "Who is that fucker?"

"His name is Jack Hyde, he's thirty-two, and he was the, now former, commissioning editor at SIP. He was also Ana's boss." Ray is pacing my office, tugging his hair vigorously.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know, I have my best men out looking, and the FBI has a significant amount of people looking too." I pause. "There is more."

He looks at me. "What?"

"We got into his computer… and, well let me just say it is not pretty." I show him everything on the computer. I explain how Jack has been stalking Ana since before we met, and I ask him if he has heard of him at all. The answer is what I expected, it was a no. We start laying everything out, all the information we have on him and try to piece it together.

An hour later we have Welch and Oswald, my computer genius on speaker phone. We have absolutely no leads on Hyde, but we are getting somewhere with the other women's names that we discovered. A lot of them are like Ana, stalked outside of work, a full detailed story about him and the women, but unlike Ana, there are videos of him fucking every one of them.

Elizabeth Morgan, 23, has been working at SIP for a year now. She was hired through Jack. She has no children or any past marriages, but she did have a relationship with Hyde. There are videos of her being having rough sex with him. Consensual? Not sure. The videos stopped the date that Ana started working at SIP.

Paige James, 25, former commissioning editors assistant at SIP. No children or past marriages. There are three videos of her having rough sex with Hyde except after the third one. Something must have happened between them because he documented that he would make the videos public if she said anything about her relationship with him. She moved away, and nothing was added to her file after.

We haven't gotten much further with the other girls yet. They all seem to follow the same pattern, though.

"This man is fucking disgusting," Ray exclaims, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know."

"I want to be updated on every single thing from here on out." He demands and I nod. Taylor left the room to take a call, and Ray leans in.

"Christian, I've only known you for how many hours now, but I can see how much Ana means to you."

"She means a lot to me…" I breathe.

"I know son, thank you for protecting her when I'm not around." We smile and sit in silence.

"Even though I trust you, I still have to say the infamous line, 'If you hurt my daughter It won't end so pretty for you.' " We both chuckle. He says good night and retires to his room. I look at the clock and realize it is a quarter till twelve. Holy shit, where is Ana.

I dart to the library to see her, but she isn't there so I check my bedroom. When I enter, I see her passed out on the bed. Her hair is sprawled out everywhere, and the sheets are tangled around her body. I smile, my girl. I strip to my boxers and climb in beside her, untangling the sheets and pulling her warm body into mine.

She grumbles and sighs but quickly settles down and relaxes back into her deep sleep. This woman, this wonderful woman has become the light of my life, the center of my world. I've only known her for a month and a half, but it feels like a lifetime. She has changed me in so many ways I never thought would be possible. My parents have paid Beaucoup bucks for therapists over the years to try and help me, but no one did. But then I meet an astounding woman and in a month and a half, she changes me more than anyone has in the last 15 years.

I love this girl and one day, I plan on asking her to be mine. I, Christian Trevelyan Grey, plan on making her my wife.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Christian's POV**

This morning the detectives arrived to question Ana about exactly what happened and let me tell you, it was not easy for her, or me. She tried her best to keep her composure however that didn't work very well. The detectives were very understanding and kept the interrogation short and sweet. They didn't want to stress her out, plus they already had a substantial amount of evidence considering the fact the whole thing was caught on video. They just needed to know what happened prior to her attack.

Since SIP is under investigation and no one is allowed to work there right now, I have decided to buy the company. I know Ana will want to go back there and work so I'm not risking putting her in danger. The only way I can keep her safe is if I monitor everything and everyone from now on.

The owners of SIP gave me no problems at all when I wanted to buy their company. Probably because I have been looking into it since Ana started working there, or the fact that I payed double the price it originally was. Once all the paperwork is finished and it's official that SIP belongs to me, I will tell Ana and the rest of the employees. Not to mention, many background checks will be done to make sure the people that are working there are fit to work there. We're not having another Hyde situation.

I have already contacted my team and we are going to making SIP a branch of GEH. Therefore, my beautiful Ana will be even more safe considering the fact that she would be working in my building. I think she will be happy with the decisions.

 **Ana's POV**

My dad, Christian, Kate, Elliot, and I decide to go out for brunch at a restaurant on the harbor that Christian surprisingly doesn't own. It's a cute place with outside dining and hanging fairy lights, according to Christian they have great food too.

When I threw out the idea about going out to brunch this morning, he tensed up and got very hesitant to answer. I know he is afraid of something happening to me again, I am too, but I can't lock myself up in his tower in the sky. The only way he would agree to go is if I agreed to having a personal bodyguard. Along with that, I agreed fully to seeing a therapist on Friday. After this mornings interrogation, I know for a fact I need one.

While Christian was in his office last night with my dad, I called Kate and apologized for worrying her by not answering her phone calls but I just needed to be alone. I didn't want to explain what happened to me, I wasn't ready, not that I am now…

I also called Ashley briefly to let her know that I'm alright and that we'll go for sushi as soon as things subside. Rumors are probably spreading like crazy... I mean come on, right now SIP is closed and under investigation because of me, How lovely.

Once we arrive at the restaurant, paparazzi hound us but we are ushered inside by the security team Christian has dragged along with us. Christian had a sweep of the place done before we went in, I don't see how Hyde could could have known we'd be here but whatever floats my mans boat.

We are immediately escorted outside to a private, rented table and waited on. Sometimes Christians fame and wealthiness comes in handy, especially when there is paparazzi around the corner ready to destroy you.

"Ana," Kate mumbles, rushing towards me as tears form in her eyes. I try to hold back the waterworks yet seeing my best friend cry for me makes me break. I throw my arms around her and take it all in.

"I'm so happy you're safe." She whispers in my ear as Christian introduces Elliot to my dad, I know I should be doing that but I just wanna hug Kate right now.

"Me too…" I chuckle. Even though Kate might be ditzy and stuck up sometimes, she is the bestest friend I could ever ask for. She is always here for me and knows me inside and out. Plus she's pretty badass when it comes to debates or arguments Katherine Kavanagh Is always a winner.

"Are you going to come back to the apartment?" She questions as we sniffle our noses. I peek at Christian who is reading his menu like it's the bible and then look back at Kate.

"He's out there Kate, and it's not safe. I don't think I'm coming back to the apartment right away. You should stay with Elliot." I smile, hoping she will understand.

"I completely understand Annie," Thank god. "Elliot asked me to move in with him but that's a conversation for another day." She rolls her eyes causing me to laugh.

"Christian has asked me too." I wink but we decide to leave it at that and join our boys.

 **Christian's POV**

We're all sitting here, eating breakfast and reminiscing about our college years. I haven't chimed in much since all my memories involve Elena… yet hearing about Ana when she was younger and a lot more naive makes me smile.

It's nice to see Ana actually eating a full meal and to boot, smiling. She hasn't been eating very well since everything happened. She would have a piece of toast or a bagel but right now it's an omelet, bacon, potatoes, and fruit. That's my girl.

I don't want to ruin the mood but I really need to talk to her about this whole Hyde situation. I need to know the exact details of them meeting.

"Ana, were you a partier like Kat over here?" Elliot grins snapping me out of my thoughts and shoving a strawberry in his mouth. I turn to Ana actually wanting to hear this answer, Ray does the same.

"Um not like Kate," She laughs and Kate rolls her eyes. "I was usually inside reading or studying but once in awhile Kate and Jose would drag me out to party." Ugh, Jose, I forgot about him.

"We were good!" Kate shouts as Ray raises an eyebrow at her.

"Lots of water." She nudges Rays shoulder and he smiles at her.

"Better have been water."

"So Ana, when are you going to introduce your dad to the rest of us Grey's?" God damn Elliot! Can't he keep his mouth shut for once? Now I remember why I never hung out with him! Well that's only one reason why I didn't.

Anna looks at me then Ray. "Oh gosh, well… I'm not sure. Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"Come on Ana, you and Christian are obviously going to get married." Kate giggles. Married… marriage…Anastasia Grey... I bite the inside of my cheek so I don't smile in front of all them.

Come on Christian, don't let Elliot invite your girlfriends dad to a family dinner for you. "Tomorrow is my dad's birthday and my mom is of course, throwing a party. You're welcome to come." I say and nod at Ray. Ana looks at me with a shit eating grin on her face, my woman is happy. Fuck yes Grey, I am amazing.

"I don't see a problem, I'd love to go. I would have met them at some point right?"

"I guess so." Ana smiles.

After brunch, Ray tells Ana and I that he's going back to Escala to rest. But before he left he told me that he is actually going to make a bunch of phone calls to ex-army/private investigator to try and get them on Hyde. I would have normally said, no let me deal with this but since it's his baby girl that he is looking after, I couldn't do that. I decided to lend him even more help by having my security drive him to GEH to meet with Welch. All the ideas will go past me before being started.

Ana wants to go to some little boutiques and shop which is 150% fine by me. I've been wanting to spend money on her for a while now.

"Ooo! Let's go in here." She squeals walking into a expensive clothing store. I wonder if she knows it's expensive?

"I want to get something to wear for tomorrow." She says looking through a rack of clothes.

Immediately a woman that works there speed walks over to me, not forgetting to sway her ass. "Hello Mr. Grey," Ah, she knows me. "Welcome to C'est la Vie Boutique. Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you." I snap then look over the woman's shoulder at Ana. "Ana darling, would you like anything to eat or drink?" I see the workers face fall and she turns around to acknowledge Ana, immediately noticing who she is, MY GIRLFRIEND.

"No thank you." Ana smiles and continues to look through clothes.

When she says no, the woman turns around as if Ana wasn't there and leans forward, showing her not-so-great tits, Ana's are better. "If you need anything, my name is Abbey." I nod, she gets the message and walks away.

"Do you think it's going to be fancy, casual, or what?"

"Not fancy like the charity gala but not too casual." I answer, intently watching her observe clothes.

She pauses and looks at me with her big blue eyes. "So a cute dress is okay?" So adorable.

"Yes." I watch her hips sway back and forth as she looks through dresses, humming to Adele's "Rolling in the deep" that's playing through the speakers. She is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. From her skin, to her hair, to her hands, I could go on.

I hear her squeal and pull a dress out that she likes. "Christian this is so friken expensive!" She says shaking her head and shoving it back on the rack.

"Ana, do you think I care?" And this is why I go shopping for her alone.

"No, but I do!" I grab the dress and hand it to her, as she takes it from me I put my hands on her shoulders.

"If you're going to be with me, you need to get used to spending money because I will spend every last penny of mine on you if I have to." I grin.

She immediately blushes and doesn't say anything but slides the dress onto her arm to hold it. Out of the corner of my eye I see the girl staring at me so I lean in and kiss Ana's forehead.

 **Ana's POV**

An hour later we are on our way back to Escala with many shopping bags.. I feel very guilty for spending so much money but according to Christian I shouldn't. I know he's insanely rich however I went from being afraid of spending too much because I'd go bankrupt to being able to spend as much as I wanted. That's a very difficult transition if I may say. Although, when I walked away with 4 bags of clothes in my hands, my inner goddess felt satisfied. Is that bad?

When we arrive home it's a quarter till five and Christians air has changed. He went from happy, bubbly, boyfriend to serious, CEO, interrogator.

"Ana, we need to talk about Hyde." He exclaims. I feel my stomach flip upside down at the mention of his name.

"Alright…" I breathe. Ray comes out of nowhere and sits on the couch beside me.

"We found some disturbing things on Hydes computer and it turns out, Hyde has been stalking you before we met and before you started working at SIP."

"Wh-what?" Is all I can make out.

Christian looks at Ray and then looks back at me. "We need to know exactly how you got the job there."

"Well…" I take a deep breathe trying to recollect my thoughts. "I received a letter from them saying they wanted me to work for them." And in that moment I realize I was set up from the start. I had been wanting to work there forever, it was a dream of mine. I hadn't reached out to them at all then one day they reached out to me. I thought it was sheer luck that they wanted me to work for them but it had never crossed my mind of how they found me or why.

Christian's tugging at his hair and my dad is pinching his nose. "It had to have been him…" My dad says angrily.

"Ana, did you ever meet Jack before that day we met?" I would have remembered but I don't recall meeting him or running into him ever.

My heart beat starts to race. "No, not that I can remember…" How the hell does he know me? This has gotten a lot more serious than I thought it would.

* * *

 **I know its been a while with the whole "How Ana started working at SIP" but if you go back to chapter one, the first paragraph explains how she got the job.**

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG Did you guys see the pictures of Jamie and Dakota filming the honeymoon scene for FSF? If you haven't go on my Pinterest under "Fifty shades" I pinned some pics.  
** **Also go to my Pinterest to see how things look (Like Ana's outfits, Escala rooms, Characters, etc) ( anna1fsog/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

It's eight in the morning, and I'm lying in bed watching my man sleep. I watch how his nose flairs when he breathes in, and his abs flex subtly when he breaths out. He's gorgeous. If I hadn't gone to that interview at night with Hyde, I wouldn't have met this man. I guess everything happens for a reason.

I was up all night thinking about ways Jack could possibly have found me and started stalking me, but nothing seemed to piece together at all. I asked Christian how he knew that he was stalking me for so long but Christian, being the person he is said "Don't worry about it baby." and acted like it wasn't important. Maybe he's not telling me for my own good. However, I could care less. I'd like to know, I'm a nebby nelly.

My dad is leaving tomorrow in the afternoon, so we planned to go out for lunch before he leaves. I don't want him to, but his life is back in Montesano, not here in Seattle. Maybe I should just be a better daughter and go to visit him more often.

"Good morning beautiful," Christian mumbles opening his sleepy eyes, snapping me out of my cluttered thoughts.

I bite my lip and smile. "Good morning handsome." Out of nowhere, he grabs me, pulling me on top of him and starts tickling me.

Oh no. "Let me go, Grey," I shout and wiggle around in his arms and laughing hysterically. He doesn't stop but wraps his legs around mine to contain me. His fingers move furiously under my arm and up my waist.

All we can hear now is laughing, my laughing. He stops and looks me in the eyes that are perfectly aligned with his. He leans in to kiss me, but I pull away.

"Ew, you have morning breath!" I shout jokingly. I could care less about his morning breath, I'm just getting him back for tickling me.

He breathes into his hand to smells his breath and in one swift motion, I smack him with a pillow. "You're gross Christian Grey."

He lets out one big chuckle and climbs out of bed. "Let's go get breakfast."

The morning passes relatively quick. At breakfast my dad and Christian talk nonstop about his house in Aspen and how he is going to take my dad up there to fish and ski. Who knew Christian was such an outdoorsy man? I didn't.

After that Christian excuses himself to his office to do some work since he hasn't been going. I told him he shouldn't not go to work because of me, but he said he was staying whether I like it or not. I decided not to argue.

While he's in his office, my dad and I go to the library to play chess.

"Make your move." He demands. My dad never lets me win, he thinks that I should learn how to win on my own.

"I never called mom," I state as I move my piece.

He takes a deep breath and then makes his move. "Maybe, it's better you don't."

"I want to but… I know how she is." I sigh. "I just wish I had a better mom."

"I know sweetie." He reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "She doesn't deserve you, though." He winks, and I let out a laugh.

"You have so many people that love you Annie don't let her bring you down. Don't let anyone bring you down. You call her if you want, maybe we're judging her too quick."

"I hope so," I say and move my piece. "Checkmate! Ha! I win!" He rolls his eyes, and we start again.

 **Christian's POV**

"Andrea, did the deal go through with them or not?" I snap into my phone.

"They haven't responded yet, sir." I'm trying to make a fucking deal with a company that harvests safe and usable energy, but they aren't very cooperative. I am ready to cancel everything.

"This has been dragging on for too long. Give them 48 hours, if they don't respond within that time frame, the deal is off." I hang up and pinch my nose. I swear nobody knows how to do business nowadays.

I look at the clock and see that I've been in here for almost two hours, too fucking long. I need to talk to Ray about what he discussed with Welch yesterday so I decide to go get him.

"Gail do you know where Mr. Steele is?" I question walking into the kitchen.

"I believe he is in the library with Miss. Steele." Perfect. I'd rather not have Ana listen because I don't want her to be thinking of Hyde so how could I possibly get her away?

"Could you run a bath for Ana?" Good thinking Grey, good thinking.

"Of course." She begins to walk away and for the first time I have the urge to thank her.

"Thank you, Gail." She turns around in shock trying to keep a smile off her face. She just nods and continues to the bathroom. It felt surprisingly good to thank her. What is happening to me?

I open the door to the library and see Ray standing by the window on his phone. Then I look over and see Ana passed out on the couch with a book in her lap. My angel.

He notices me and throws up two fingers, signaling me he will be two more minutes. Until then I walk over to Ana and gently wake her up.

"Hey, sleepy head," I smile, watching her wake up.

"Oh, I fell asleep? I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving in an hour in a half, and there is a nice bath running for you right now."

"I'm going to go get in then." A big, sleepy smile spreads across her face, and she forces herself up. Her hair is in a knot on the top of her head, and her yoga pants are giving her a pretty attractive camel toe. How could I forget about that divine ass that sways when she walks. She is perfection.

After Ray gets off the phone, we retreat to my office to talk.

"So what happened yesterday, any new leads?" I question, sitting down in the chair beside his.

"No new leads on Hyde, he is nowhere to be found." He growls.

I scoff. "I pay them how much, and they have nothing…" I am ready to hire a whole new team.

"I do have good news, though. I got in contact with a friend who is a private investigator. He is willing to go undercover and search for Hyde. He is the best of the best." He gives me a satisfied smirk.

"Perfect," I smirk back. "Could I have his information?"

"It would be best if you didn't know anything about him. You don't want to be tied back to him if anything happens." Point taken. "Everything will be reported back to Welch then reported to you and me."

"I understand and perfect. When is he starting?"

"He starts tomorrow." Thank god, we really need to catch this mother fucker.

We clink our glasses of scotch in amusement. Hyde, you're about to be taken down

.

 **Ana's POV**

Twenty minutes into my bath I am completely relaxed. I have Fleetwood Macs "Sara" playing through the Bluetooth speakers, and the lights are dimmed. Gail set out a couple bath bombs for me to use, so I drop one in and watch it fizz. I wonder why Christian has these? I've never seen him take a bath by himself since we met. Hopefully, he doesn't mind that I'm using them.

All the sudden I hear a knock at the door and Christian walks in. Butt naked and hard. I guess my man is joining me. He walks over not saying a word, then slides in behind me. I lean back on his warm body and close my eyes.

Christian has been so caring and thoughtful over the last couple days, I couldn't be more thankful. He hasn't tried to do anything sexual with me, well unless I force him to. He gives me my privacy when I need it, and he has done so much to try and help me recover from what has happened. I don't know what I'd do without him.

 **Christian's POV**

We arrive at my parent's house and are immediately escorted inside to the living room where a bunch of family friends is sitting. My mom stands up along with my dad to greet us.

"Hi, honey." She smiles excitedly, giving me a side hug.

"Hello, mom," I smile and kiss her cheek.

She turns to Ana and gives her a big hug. "Anastasia, so good to see you again darling, I'm very glad you're doing alright."

Ana blushes. "It's very good to see you again to Mrs. Grey and thank you." She hugs my dad and wishes him a happy birthday then introduces Ray. They seem to get like him which brings me relief. Once we've all said enough hellos, we decide to move to the family room with the rest of the guests to talk.

I introduce Ana to the people she hasn't met yet. Let me tell you, Ana is so charming. Everyone, I introduced her to instantly fell in love with her, just like I did. She has such a way with words that eases people and doesn't make them try to hard to act impressive. I should hire her to a GEH spokesperson.

Out of nowhere Elliot appears and hugs Ana. "Hey, Ana."

"Hi, Elliot." She smiles and hugs him back, making my palm twitch. As Kate and Ana say hello, I quickly realize Mia hasn't made her grand entrance like she usually does… I look around to find her and see her sitting in the great room with a boy. Oh hell no.

"Who is that with Mia." I snap.

"That's Mia's new crush." Elliot chuckles nudging Kate's arm.

Kate rolls her eyes. "That's my brother." Brother! What's he doing with Mia?

I see Ana's face light up. "Ethan is here!" She squeals, looking around for him.

"he and Mia met the other day. They haven't had enough of each other ever since." Kate explains while Ana is on her way over to see him. When he notices her, he stands up and hugs her tightly. Oh fuck no! Time for Christian Grey to interfere. I speed walk over there and break it up.

"You must be Ethan, I'm Christian, Mia's brother." I hiss. Instantly Mia frowns at me, knowing what I'm up to. He reaches his hand out to shake mine.

"Yes, Ethan Kavanaugh, Nice to meet you, Christian." Mia may be twenty-one, but she is still is my fifteen-year-old baby sister to me.

"Hi, Christian," Mia says cockily as she hugs me. Mia and Ana are the only two people who can actually hug me without sending me over the edge.

My mother announces that dinner is ready, and everyone retreats to the outside tables. Even though I hate celebrating birthdays, It feels nice to sit down and eat with my family for once. Especially since Ana's dad is here with us.

"Now do you go down and visit your dad a lot, Ana?" My mom asks, cutting into her steak.

"Not enough." Ana frowns. "I've been so busy lately, but I plan doing it more," Ray smiles and winks at her.

"How do you like it in Montesano?" My dad questions over all the chatter.

"It's a nice little place! Very cozy." Ray says, biting into a piece of steak. All of the sudden I hear high heels clicking on the rocks and I smell perfume. Anas head jerks around and she instantly nudges my arm.

"Happy birthday!" Elena says kissing my dad's cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm late Grace…" She instantly makes eye contact with me then quickly raises an eyebrow. Fucking bitch.

"No, no! It's alright, please sit and get something to eat." My mom says. I look at Ana through the corner of my eye and notice that she's not acting any differently but how pale she's gotten. I grab her hand under the table and squeeze it.

"Have you met Anastasia and her father, Ray?" My mom questions, smiling happily.

"I've met the beautiful Anastasia," Elena says smiling at Ana, who is trying to keep her composure.

"Nice to see you again." She adds.

"Nice to see you too," Ana says. That's good baby, just stay calm.

"I haven't met Ray, though, I'm Elena Lincoln, nice to meet you." She nods at Ray as she puts food on her plate.

"Ray Steele, nice to meet you too." He smiles.

 **Ana's POV**

I feel sick to my stomach, all the memories of Christian telling me what she did to him come rushing back into my head. Then the memories of the little meet we had at the gala flood my head. His fucking child molester is sitting across from us having a nice little conversation with my father!

"You'll be fine, stay strong for Christian's sake Ana." My inner goddess demands. If I can't flip out on this bitch I sure as hell will make her jealous. That's it… I'll show her how much I love Christian.

I wait for the right moment where she is staring at Christian but he isn't paying attention to her or I. I lean in and give him a big kiss on the lips. He pulls away, smiling at me, then leans in for another kiss but this time, it's the most thoughtful kind of kiss you could get… a forehead kiss.

She is now as pale as I was when I first saw her. Fuck yes, point for Ana.

Once everyone's finished eating and telling stories, we all move to the couches by the fire. Except my dad, Carrick, and a bunch of other guys who have retired to Carrick's office for a drink and smoke.

"I think everyone has told a story here except for you Annie." Kate grins. Fuck you, Kate, I really don't want to tell a story right now.

"That's right Kate," Grace giggles. "You haven't told us how you two lovebirds met yet." At first, I am dreading this, but then I realize how this can come in handy.

"Ana doesn't have to tell a story if she doesn't want to." Christian chuckled, sipping his wine.

"No, no, I am going to tell our story." He raises an eyebrow confused, then shrugs his shoulders and doesn't bother asking.I watch as Elena taps her foot vigorously off the ground, not wanting to hear this story. Ha, this is going to be perfect.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ana's POV**

"Oh gosh, how silly, I forgot that you two met here at a family dinner." Grace laughs sipping her wine. Oh gosh, only if she knew the journey we had before that.

"Actually, we met before that," Christian says, and Grace looks at him confused.

"Oh really? Well, tell me how then." Everyone is staring at me smiling, excited to hear the story, especially Grace. Elena, on the other hand, looks like she ate something rotten. Honey, if you look that sick before I even started, you're going to be throwing up by the end.

"Well, It was mid-February," I smile. "I had just come out of Terrazzo Carmine to go home. When I tried starting my car it wouldn't work, it was on its last leg." I laugh and so does Kate.

"I shouted some swear words here and there… then I saw this guy." I smack his thigh playfully and giggle. "He was concerned for my well being and decided to come to the rescue. I told him how my car wouldn't start, he tried also but it wouldn't work for him either so he offered to take me home. I said no thanks because my dad always told me not to get in the car with strangers…" Laughter echoes through the patio and Christian smirks. I wonder if he knows what I'm up to.

"I told him I'd catch a cab but he said he needed my number to make sure I got home safely, so I gave it to him. He wouldn't tell me his name. He didn't even write it on the contact. He named it "Mystery Man," I thought it was pretty clever because I knew that if I wanted to know who he was, I'd have to see him again." Grace is beaming, and Elena is pale. Perfect.

"Now, I didn't know who Christian was at all. Therefore I didn't know how much power he had. Well, he somehow managed to get my car back to me on the same night. He left me a note that is actually in my wallet. To sum up, what it said, he basically told me I needed a new car."

"Christian." Grace squeals.

"What? She did." He laughs.

"A couple days passed and I was home alone at my apartment since this one over here was out with Elliot. I had no clue that was Christian's brother, how ironic. I got a call from Christian asking to go for coffee but I told him I wouldn't go unless he told me his name, so he did. Plenty happened in between but after the family dinner here when we happened to meet again things got more serious. A little later on he asked me to be his girlfriend and now were here." I smile, and he gives me a quick kiss.

"I'm so happy for you two, you're perfect for my Christian. And you brought him out of his shell." She laughs as his rolls his eyes. I think that was the last straw for Elena because she is standing up brushing off her skirt.

As Grace turns to Kate to ask how Elliot and her met, Elena does the unthinkable. "Christian," She says discretely, not disturbing anyone else but him and me.

"I've meant to talk to you about Esclava, would you mind sparing a minute?" I pretend I'm listening to Kate, but I'm actually listening to Ms. Plastic.

"I'm with my family, not now." Christian shoos her away.

"It's urgent." She hisses, trying to keep her shit together.

He turns his head and snaps. "Then you should have called me earlier Mrs. Lincoln."

"It just came up." God! She will do anything.

"Fine, meet me in the library." She nods victoriously and struts into the house.

Christian turns and looks me in the eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't give in. I'm going to go show her that her shit really does stink." He cups the side of my face with his big hand.

"Good job pissing her off by the way." He smirks. My pleasure baby.

 **Christian's POV**

I force myself off the couch, away from Ana's warm body. As I walk away, she blows me a kiss, and I catch it. Cheesy as hell but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. She is changing me, hearts and flowers are something I can do.

Just as I guessed, right when I stepped foot in the house, my whole mood went from lovey-dovey to pure anger. Fucking bitch makes me get up and leave my girl and family because she can't control her jealousy. You'd think she was a teenage girl in junior high school acting like this.

Ever since Ana came along, I realized that I'm not Elena's property. As much as she whipped me into shape, what she did was and is wrong. I can't be pushed around by her anymore and tonight she is going to learn that.

I push open the library door and like a dog obeying its master, she is standing there waiting just like I told her too.

Her smile fades once she sees how unhappy I am.

"Christian what's wrong?" She questions, acting like she cares.

"You didn't drag me in here to talk about fucking Esclava, so what is it?" I bark. She gives up her innocent act and rolls her eyes. Then takes a seat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm concerned for you."

I chuckle cockily. "Why?"

"You are not acting like you. You're letting a little girl get into your head and cloud your judgment."

I clench my fists trying not to explode. "First of all, nobody is fucking 'clouding my judgment' anyone that has ever clouded my judgment was you. Second of all, don't you ever speak of Ana."

"Don't ever talk to me like that Christian." She growls.

"I'm allowed to talk to you, however, the fuck I want to because here's a little update Elena, I'm not your fucking submissive. I never wanted to be, you forced me."

She chuckles loud. "That's not how it seemed when I was on all fours, and you were fucking me from the behind… remember Christian?" She cocks her head to the side.

"Question for you Christian, do you fuck little miss Ana like that or is she too prim and proper for your desires?"

Oh fuck no, she did not just say that. I take two steps forward so I'm in her face.

"Listen to me you over botox'd bitch because I'm not repeating myself. I don't care for you, I never did. You were someone to fuck that's it." Her face falls. "Every boy wants pussy at that age, and I just happened to get it without trying. You didn't help me in any fucking way."

"Ana has shown me how to love, something you never did. And I. Love. Her."

She pauses for a moment then opens that shit hole in her face. "Love's for fools, and you're becoming one."

I scoff in her face. "No wonder your husband left you."

Her mouth is hanging open in awe. "If you ever come near my family or Ana again, I swear to god I'll destroy you. Whatever was between us is over." And just like that, I walk out of the room, leaving Elena in there speechless. Fuck does it feel good to get rid of her? I am so relieved.

When I reach the staircases, I see Ana standing there talking to Mia and Kate. In a matter of seconds, she has excused herself from the conversation and made her way to me. I grab her hand, not letting her say a word and drag her outside.

"Christian? Where are we going?" She questions as I pull her down to the little white gazebo where we first kissed. No one seems to notice us go down there, just like last time.

"Christian, are you alright?" She questions concernedly, I still don't say anything until we're underneath the little roof.

"Christian…?" She mutters.

I stop and take a deep breath. "I'm perfect." She raises an eyebrow, still confused.

"You… just… you've have changed me."

"In a good way?" She giggles, that angelic sound flows into my ears making my heart throb. I tuck a stray hair behind her ear and cup her face, her perfect, soft, small face.

"Yes, Ana, a good way. I've never felt anything remotely like this… this amazing feeling that I've been missing out on since I was born. I never let anyone in, I never let someone care for me. Even though I have so many people who try and want to. I'm ashamed I never let them…" I lower my head thinking about all the times my mother and father tried helping me, tried showing me how much they loved me. I was an asshole. I treated them so poorly when all they were trying to do was help me. They didn't have to take me in and save me, but they did… and I let them down.

"No Christian, don't be ashamed." Her hand reaches up and pushes my head up. "You had a rough time plus you didn't know any better…"

"I shouldn't use that as an excuse, though."

"Christian, you have so much time to fix things. Don't think that because you're not a child anymore, you can't. I think if you talk to your parents about everything that happened they will understand why you acted up and did the things you did."

"Ana I can't tell them about the subs and BDSM… I can't…"

"You don't have to tell them about that, they don't need to know about your sexual life but Christian they have a right to know about Elena."

Fuck, I knew she was going to say that, and I know she's right too. I can't let Elena just come here and act like everything is okay after what she did to me.

"She was the reason for you being detached and distant. She was the reason you didn't get the chance to feel cared for as a child. She was the reason for all of your insecurities now, don't you see that?" She has her hand over my heart. I know she knows this is hard for me to hear, but I need to hear it.

"She has such a firm hold on you and by telling your parents about her and how she molested you will break that hold completely. It will make you stronger as a person too."

God, she is spot on. I know that if I tell my parents, they will be crestfallen. They didn't know that their little boy was being manipulated by his mother's best friend for six years. I really need to see Flynn.

"Not yet…" I sigh. Telling Elena off felt really good, but that was just the start. Knowing Elena, me saying a couple words to her won't stop her. The only thing that will stop her is telling my parents what she did to me.

"When you're ready." She smiles but hidden in that smile is sadness for the 27-year-old broken Christian Grey.

"You're beautiful Anastasia." I pull her into my embrace and kiss her. I need to get her home and in bed.

 **Ana's POV**

We say our goodbyes to everyone and last happy birthday wishes to Carrick, then was off. My dad is trying his very best to stay awake, but I know how he gets when he has one too many drinks, he passes out.

Christian, on the other hand, is as wide awake as one can be. I feel terrible for him, he is probably stressing out a ton. I don't know what I'd do if I had to tell my parents about me getting molested by a family friend for six years. All I know is I'll help him the whole way through it just like he's helping me get through my problems with Hyde.

I was told not to hate people when I was a child, but I hate him. I hate him so much. He violated me in so many ways, and now he's on the loose. Thankfully I didn't think of him much tonight thanks to the wonderful people I was with. Carrick offered to help out any way he could, and I am thankful. He is one of the best lawyers anyone would want to have in a case.

When we get home, my dad barely makes out a 'goodnight' to us before he's off to his room. I chuckle to myself, poor guy is going to have a rough morning.

Once my dad is out of sight Christian is carrying me bridal style to the bedroom. He kicks the door open and tosses me on the bed. Within seconds his clothes and mine are off and on the floor. How does he do it? I'll never know.

"Ana let me make love to you." He whispers as his lips graze my ear, instantly making me wet.

I am panting under him, ready for him to fill me. "Yes…" I breathe.

"Fuuucckkk." He groans as he pushes into my tightness, stretching me to his size. Fuck I forgot how good this felt. I arch my back so I can grind down on him. He waits a moment before pulling out of me then sliding into me again. I let out a loud moan.

"Shh, Ana your dad's above us." He grins. But I don't respond, all I can focus on is his cock pushing against my inner walls. His lips find mine, and as he kisses me, he picks up the pace.

"Oh my god, Ana." He moans in my ear causing my bundle of nerves to throb harder. His wet lips move down my neck to my rock hard nipple, and he begins to suck.

"Oh my, oh my God, Christian… don't stop." I demand as he thrusts in and out of me vigorously now. Well, love making has now turned to fucking, but I could give two shits. I let him take over, he needs it, I need it.

"You feel so good, Ana, so warm and wet." His words turn me on even more. As he thrusts into me furiously, I feel my orgasm approaching faster. I grab his biceps, panting, trying to control the sensations.

"Come for me baby, I want you to come." His fingers are rubbing my clit in circles over and over until I come undone. I groan loud and then he comes, filling me...marking me.

I feel him roll off of me and get off the bed, but I am too sleepy to look up and see where he's going. A couple seconds later I feel him cleaning me between my legs.

"Mmm…" Is all I can make out when he slides a comfy pair of panties onto my body then curls up behind me whispering 'I love you Ana' before drifting off.

"I love you too Christian, I love you too."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! (** **annas21121/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for not posting in so long, I've been crazy busy and spending a lot of time with family but I am going to try and update more now that everything has calmed down. I hope you have all been well! I know this chapter Isn't long but its a nice way for me to get back into the swing of things!  
Also, it would be so awesome if you guys leave a review telling me what you want to see happening in this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

God what time is it? I roll over to cuddle into Christian's warm body but feel nothing. Wait where is he? I open my eyes fully and see an empty side of the bed. Christian? He can't be in the shower because I don't hear the water. Maybe he is already up.

As I begin to drift back off to sleep, I hear a knock at the door which wakes me up fully.

"Annie, it's me, can I come in?" I hear my dad say through the expensive hardwood door. I sit up nervously looking around for a t-shirt of Christians I can put on but then I realize I'm in pajamas… What, how?

"Come in!" I shout throwing myself back down on the bed in relief. He walks into the room but quickly slows down when he gets dizzy. He pinches his nose and sits down at the end of the bed. I have a shit-eating grin on my face, and I know it's obvious because he is rolling his eyes at me.

"How are you feeling?" I say, knowing that he has a mild hangover.

"Don't you worry about me Annie, I'm alright." He pats my leg playfully and laughs. Yeah.. alright.

"Ahem," He clears his throat. "Our reservations are for twelve; it's eleven…"

I jump up frantically. "I slept in."

"Yes, you did." He chuckles walking out of the room. "I'll let you shower. Oh and Christian left for work, he had something urgent to deal with." So that's where he went.

"Alright, thanks." I smile as he closes the door. Shower time.

After my shower and extremely fast makeup/hair drying session, I get dressed and make my way to the kitchen where my dad patiently is waiting for me. I nod at Prescott that we're ready to go, and she leaves to start the car. Prescott is my new bodyguard that Christian hired after the attack.

I grab my purse and jacket then make our way to the elevator. Before the doors close, I notice a bunch of vases full of fresh flowers. I wonder when those got there.

 **Christian's POV**

"So, they don't have a fucking lead on this prick yet?" I shout into my phone at Taylor who is with my whole security team. I am beyond frustrated right now; that fucker is still out there probably trying to find a way back to Ana or plotting his next assault.

"Sir they have been out looking, but he is nowhere to be found. The only lead we have on him is his vacant car the police found 25 miles from SIP; that's it."

"FUCK," I scream and throw my pencil jar across my room. The longer this fucker is out on the streets, the more unsafe my girl feels, which is not good. I need to find him and when I do he will be sorry Ana was the girl he messed with.

Along with the Hyde problem, I have to deal with the thoughts of last night running through my mind. For once, I am terrified of talking to my parents about Elena and what happened between us. The only way I'll get her away for good is if I tell my parents. But knowing them, I know they'll be heartbroken.

I take a deep breath and put the phone back up to my ear. "The private investigator is out right now; we will see what he finds. Keep me updated." I hang up on Taylor and slump back in my chair. I just need Ana.

 **Ana's POV**

"So…" I mumble and stab my omelet with my fork. "You and Christian seem to get along well." My dad wipes his mouth with his napkin and grins at me.

"Is that your way of asking me if I approve?" I must have a nervous look on my face because he is laughing at me.

"He's a very nice, smart, young man that's doing everything in his power to keep my little girl safe. Yes, I approve."

I feel my cheeks start to burn, and a cheeky smile spreads across my face. I'm so relieved my dad likes him. Good thing Christian hasn't met my mother, though. I wonder if she ever thinks of me?

We both sit there in silence for a couple of minutes until he speaks up. "I'm happy for you; I'm happy that you finally found someone."

"Thank you, dad," I reach out and grab his hand that's laying on the table. "I like Christian."

"I know you do." He smiles, rubbing my knuckles. I'm going to miss him when he leaves.

A good two hours pass of us just talking about happy memories from my childhood, my mother and how ridiculous her new boyfriend is, Christian's parents, and anything else that decided to pop into our heads.

Having my dad here makes me feel like a little girl again, but a little girl that doesn't have a care in the world. I wish I had felt like this back then rather than worrying about what children shouldn't be worrying about. Then again I have adult problems to deal with. For example, Hyde.

My dad looks down at his watch and begins to stand up. "My flight is in an hour; I need to get going, honey." A faint, sad smile appears on his face.

I instantly stand up and wrap my arms around his body, squeezing him tightly to me. Just then I notice the paparazzi across the street taking photos of us. Wow, screw them for ruining a special moment. If Christian were here, I would lean in and give him a big kiss so that it makes the front cover of every magazine.

He pulls away from the hug to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Please stay safe Ana and remember to call me if you ever need anything and I will fly out here immediately."

"I will; I love you, dad."

"I love you too Annie."

 **Christian's POV**

After I finish reading through the papers that tell me I'm the official owner of SIP, I hear a knock at my office door. "Come in," I shout.

Andrea walks in with a coffee in hand. "Mr. Grey," She says giving it to me. "Mr. Harold is on the line ready to speak with you about the costs associated with the shipping deal."

"Thank you, Andrea," I say for the first time in a while. She bites her lip trying to control her smile as she walks out. Maybe I should start saying thank you more to people.

"Christian Grey," I say picking up the phone.

"Ahhh, Mr. Grey, Jackson Harold here with DonHights Inc."

After the man introduces himself, we begin discussing dates that we can meet to talk about the deal I want to make with him. Right now, I need to ship as many supplies as I can to places in need. The problem is the company I used to use is going out of business, and I need a new reliable one, fast.

This is what happens when I take a couple of days off; all my work builds up, and everyone in the office feels extremely under pressure trying to get me up to speed with all that I've missed.

I hear another knock at my door which makes my head pound, but I decide to let them in. When the door opens, I see Ana standing there in a short, long sleeve gray dress.

"Ana…" I say caught off guard. Holy hell, I'm already hard as a rock…

"Hi, Christian." She smiles that gorgeous smile of hers and in a matter of two seconds, the door is shut, and she is pulled into my arms. I press my lips against hers, yearning to taste them since it's been too long.

"What's gotten into you?" She giggles pushing herself away from my embrace and sauntering over to my desk.

I lean against the wall and smirk as she sways her ass back and forth. "I have just missed you."

She picks up a pen and studies it. "Well, maybe we should spend some more time apart, so I get that kind of greeting all the time."

"Oh hell no, we are not spending any more time apart," I say stomping over to her. I pick her up and listen to her giggles as I set her on the side of my desk.

We stare at each other for a little, admiring the view. Then out of nowhere, she holds a pen that has "Grey" engraved into the side. "Can I have this?"

Too cute. "Yes baby, you may. If you want an autograph too, I can give you one." I smirk playfully.

"Hmmm… What kind of autograph?" She questions swinging her legs back and forth like a child when their feet can't reach the floor.

"Any kind, but before I give you an autograph I have a surprise for you." I am going to tell her about SIP.

Her face goes from playful to curious in seconds. "What is it?"

I walk behind my desk and open the drawer where the SIP files are located. She watches me intently as I pull the folder and hand them to her. She rips them out of my hand and begins to read earnestly. I'm waiting for that smile to spread across her face when she realizes that I own SIP.

Her lips move as she mouths the words that are written on the paper. "Christian…" She says confused.

"Yes?" Oh my god, please don't be mad at me.

"Wait, y-you bought SIP?"

"Yes, I did." Right then, she bursts into a laughter fit and jumps up to hug me. Her little body launches into mine, and I catch her in my arms. Oh, thank god she's happy!

"I can't believe you did this for me," She cries into my shoulder as I sway her back and forth.

"Also… we're making SIP a branch of GEH. That means we're moving you into our building. Therefore, you will be one hundred times safer." Her eyes widen with happiness.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," I whisper. All of the sudden she pushes me backward into my desk chair and gets on her knees.

"Ana what are you doing?" Holy hell, I know what she's doing… She undoes my pants and tugs them and my boxers off my body enough for my throbbing cock to stick out. Her warm hand grabs my hard shaft and begins to move up and down.

"Ana…" I groan and throw my head back taking it all in. All of the sudden I feel the warm wetness of her mouth wrap around the head of my cock. Oh my god, oh my god.

"Fuuucckkk," I hiss as I watch her head bob up and down on my hardness. I didn't expect this from her anytime soon. She pushes me so far down into her throat to the point where I can't contain myself any longer. I burst in her mouth, marking her. She keeps me in the back of her throat and swallows every last drop.

When she's done, she sits back on her legs and wipes her mouth off staring me directly in the eyes.

"Was that a good thank you?" She grins biting that damn bottom lip of hers.

"It was better than a thank you, you're something else, Miss Steele." I shake my head back and forth zippering up my pants. She is one hell of a woman.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! ( anna1fsog/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**OH MY GOSH! Did you guys see the Fifty shades darker trailer? It looks incredible! So glad they stayed close to the original story!  
IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, ITS PINNED ON MY PINTEREST!  
Who else is excited? I am!**

 **Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

"May I have a strawberry?" I question as Christian reads news articles on his iPad. We have decided to have a calm, quiet, day together. So right now we are sitting on the deck absorbing the Vitamin D we gravely need. Life has been so busy, and drama filled lately, so this is quite nice.

After my little sexual outburst in his office yesterday, which surprisingly made me feel sexier than I thought it would, we talked about how lunch went with my dad and how he approves of Christian. We also talked about the layout where SIP will be in the GEH building. I am ecstatic that Christian is the new owner. If it were a month ago before all the Hyde stuff happened and he had bought it just for the heck of it, I don't know how happy I would have been then. But right now, I am not upset with this decision.

I am going to see the therapist Christian set me up with this afternoon which frightens me. When I think of therapists, I instantly think of little Ana going because she had "mommy issues." Maybe this will be good for me; maybe I need to come to the realization of what happened and what has occurred in the past.

I'm not the only one facing obstacles right now; Christian has a lot to get through. Last night he woke up in a puddle of sweat and screaming about his birth mother which only happens when he's stressed. I pulled him into my arms and asked him what was on his mind. Ms. fucking-plastic, that's who. Because of her Christian has to find a way to tell his parents that his mother's best friend molested him for six years. I think it's right for him to tell them, but how? How do you tell someone something like that? When the time comes, I'll be there for him just like he's been here for me.

"How's your book?" He asks as I shove a raspberry in my mouth.

I put my bookmark in and sit up. "Harry Potter is not just a book Christian." I watch as his eyebrows raise while he observes my feet that are propped up on his thighs.

All of the sudden his face cocks to one side with a confused look plastered on it. "Of course it's not just a book... "

I giggle. "How are your news articles?" He turns his iPad around without saying a word. On the front cover is a picture of him and I walking down the street labeled "Seattle's most eligible bachelor now taken by Miss Anastasia Steele? We're all dying for details."

"Hmm, so they finally really know who I am… that's probably why the paparazzi was at the restaurant yesterday," I say shaking my head. Fucking paparazzi.

Christian sits up concerned. "They were?"

"Well, they were across the street don't worry. Your security team did their job." I don't need him firing anyone right now. I need all the protection I can get right now.

"Good." He snaps and relaxes back into his chair.

 **Christian's POV**

Fucking paparazzi and poor Ana. Now that they know exactly who she is they won't stop harassing her. Good thing I have a team who can quickly remove things from the internet and or pay people to remove whatever nasty thing they posted. Sometimes I wonder how people get away with harassing and exposing other people for a living.

That is one of the many reasons I kept my relationships private. Aside from the fact I beat women for pleasure, I don't know how well that would have sat with the public. As much as I try to ignore that demon, it's is still there gnawing and scratching. I know I'm staying away from it for a good reason, to keep Ana.

One day I would like to introduce a little kink into our relationship only if she agrees to do it. Maybe not the red room, but I could bring a couple toys to our bedroom for her pleasure. I think if she tried it she would definitely enjoy it.

In the middle of our peace and quiet, we're both startled by the shrieking ring of my phone. As it goes off, an odd pit in my stomach forms. I reach out and grab it off the coffee table it's buzzing on.

"Grey," I snap.

"Sir, we have news." In one quick motion, I stand up and walk to the railing of the deck, readying myself for the worst.

Ana comes marching over in her long, gray maxi dress wanting to hear the news Taylor has. "What is it?" I ask.

"As you know, we've been working alongside the police and this morning the judge finally signed off on a search warrant for Hyde's house. They discovered some things that are deeply disturbing. They also helped us figure out some of his intentions."

"What did they find?" My hand is clenched so tight it's turning white.

"First off, we know he definitely came here right after the attack. There are clear signs that he stopped by, packed a bag and fled. To where we don't quite know. They also found another computer with much more on it. Elaborate plans, schedules, shopping lists, credit card information, timelines he wrote out, and much more. We also found what appears to be where he would have held the women captive. There are shelves of disturbing items." I feel my stomach twist in a knot.

"What kind of items?" I question as tears form in Ana's big blue eyes.

"Ahem-" Taylor clears his throat. "One shelf was full of duct tape, surgical gloves, rope, etc. Another shelf was full of… uh, BDSM related items." And right then and there, I feel absolutely sick to my stomach.

"Thank you, Taylor. Come to my office later and we will talk more." I hang up, trying to swallow the lump that is stuck in the back of my throat.

"Christian... what happened?" Ana says trying to keep her composure.

I grasp her, soft, cold, shaking hand. "They didn't find him, but they searched his house."

"What did they find that made you so pale?"

Should I tell her? I don't want her to worry, but she has a right to know.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Now I want to know." She says firmly.

"Ana, they found many things on his home computer and work computer that I never told you about. It was right after it all happened, I didn't feel the time was right to tell you."

"I appreciate you not telling me because you were trying to protect me, but now I need to know everything you know. Trust me, I'm okay now."

For some reason, this doesn't feel right. Taylor couldn't even handle what we found, I don't know how Ana will. Especially because most of it is about her.

"I don't think you are." I quip, and she takes a step back. Fuck I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Does my dad know?"

"What?"

"Does my dad know about everything Christian?" Fuck!

"Yes, he knows." Her eyes go from sadness to pure anger in seconds.

 **Ana's POV**

I ignore his last comment and check the time on my phone. I have a half an hour until my therapy appointment. Scornfully, I look back up at him trying to keep myself together. With a cocky, fake smile beaming on my face I ask him one more time.

"What do you know?" He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"The day it happened, we got into his work computer and found files of women. One of them being you and another Elizabeth Morgan. Also former workers at SIP and other random girls. Your attack was caught on the surveillance, so we saw everything that happened." Holy fuck.

"Wait… yo-you saw it? Who else did?!" I shout.

He breathes out slowly. "The police and some of my security team…"

"Taylor saw?" He nods. The tears come flooding out, and I hold my hands over my mouth, trying to not make a sound. They saw me get attacked… they watched a man violate me. Christian pulls me into his body and strokes my hair gently.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, Ana." He whispers in my ear.

"I feel so lost not having closure. Hyde's out there Christian!" I hyperventilate into his shoulder. I thought I was strong enough to forget about him, and what happened but every time I seem to get better, something always comes to the surface.

"Baby, we will get closure soon don't worry." He tucks a stray hair behind my ear. "Remember you're protected now. I don't think he will come back here anytime soon since there is a manhunt for him going on."

"I guess so, but Christian he's crazy. He could come back whenever he wanted to."

"Yes he could, but you will have full protection when and if he ever does. Now for your sake, I'm not telling you anything else unless you're in danger, or we get a major break in the case alright?" He murmurs, trying to calm my nerves.

"Okay…" I mumble, pressing my head into his chest which makes him flinch, but he recovers fast.

Since my meltdown earlier, Christian insisted that he come with me to my appointment today. He knows he's not allowed in the room, breaking that news to him was trying to explain politics to a child, but he finally got the picture… twenty minutes later.

Taylor pulls up beside a little building complex and lets us out.

"Is this where Flynn works?" I question as Christian holds the door open for me.

"Yes, I actually called him before we left. I told him I was stopping by so I didn't have to sit with nothing to do since I can't come in with you…" He rolls his eyes which makes me laugh. I can't believe he is still stuck on that.

After Christian whispers something to the lady at the front desk, another woman comes around to take me up to Dr. Nichols. Before I walk away with her, Christian grabs me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Here you go miss," A short brown haired girl says holding open the door.

"Hello Ms. Steele, I'm Doctor Nichols pleased to meet you." A beautiful sixty-year-old looking African American woman greets me with her hand out. I take it happily.

"Hello, Dr. Nichols, nice to meet you too." I smile. "Oh and please call me Ana."

"Okay Ana, please take a seat." She says signaling to the couch across from her chair. She straightens out her black dress and pulls her notepad onto her lap. All of the sudden, I get hit with a nostalgic feeling. The last time I was in here, it was for an entirely different reason…

There is a short moment of silence before she speaks. "So what brings you here today?"

"Uh, well a lot has actually been happening lately…" I laugh but on the inside, I am actually holding back tears.

"Like what?" She asks tapping her pen against her thigh.

It is at that moment I delve into the life story of Anastasia Rose Steele. Featuring the elusive but adorable Christian Trevelyan Grey and the malevolent Jack Hyde. The scariest part is it's still being written, and I don't know how it will end.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! ( anna1fsog/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Very eventful chapter! Ana and Christian also experiment! Its getting steamy and intense!  
** **Also check out the Pinterest for this story if you want to see some sexy visuals from this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"So you're going to tell your parents about everything?" Flynn says astounded.

"Yes, do you think it's a bad idea?" I say nervously.

"No, Christian I'm happy you're ready to do this. Your parents deserve to know. This will also aid in you letting go of Elena, it will help you get rid of the power she still has over you." I can't help but smile. Am I nervous or am I happy this may actually work? The weirdest thing is a couple months ago I could barely make out a word to Flynn without it sounding cocky, and now I'm smiling in front of him. Damn you, Ana, you're a miracle.

He sits up in his chair. "Just remember that they probably won't take it well, this is going to be very hard for them to hear."

"That's the part I'm worried about, what if they get mad at me?" I question. Christian Grey is asking someone for advice, that's a first.

"You cannot control how someone else acts, you can only control yourself. Therefore, however, they end up reacting you just have to accept it. It might be hard, or it might be a piece of cake! But this is a situation you have to let play out for itself." I feel like everything that's been happening lately is a situation that needs to play out itself, I hate it. I like knowing what's going to happen so I can plan ahead.

I'm normally in control of everything, but ever since Ana turned me down in being my sub, which I'm completely fine with now, I realized that I do not have the power to control everything.

Typically girls threw themselves at me because I have money, but not Ana. The day I met her in the parking lot of Terrazzo Carmine, I got a feeling I never had before. It was more than just a need for her to be my sub, I felt something. At that moment I knew she was different from all the others.

If any other woman had turned down my offer, I wouldn't have pursued a relationship with them. But there was a fire about Ana that I loved and still love. Even with all the stuff going on her fire is still burning bright.

I don't respond to Flynn but continue to tap my foot. All of the sudden my phone rings interrupting our session.

"It's Ros, I need to take this," I say standing.

"I have another appointment in ten minutes so we will have to end this here. Make sure you call if you need to talk Christian."

"Will do, thank you, Flynn," I say walking out which makes him discreetly smile. I answer the phone and reply to some of the questions she has about SIP. Then once I'm finished I sit and wait for Ana to be done.

A good fifteen minutes later she emerges from the non-windowed wooden door with who I assume is Dr. Nichols. When she sees me, she smiles like she is fine, but I can tell she's been crying by her bloodshot eyes.

I stand, "Hello I'm Christian Grey, nice to meet you." I say shaking her hand.

"Hi, Mr. Grey, nice to meet you too. I´m Dr. Nichols." She smiles then turns to Ana.

"It was nice talking to you, Ana. You have my number, please call me to schedule your next appointment or whenever you need me."

"It was nice talking to you too, thank you I will." Ana smiles. I wrap my arm around her waist, and we begin to walk out.

She is unnervingly quiet as she watches out the car window so I decide to ask her what happened in the room.

"Ana baby, are you alright?" I question reaching my hand over to hold hers.

"Yeah." She smiles squeezing my hand then proceeding to look out the window.

"Did something happen in there?" I ask nervously as we approach Starbucks.

 **Ana's POV**

 **An hour earlier…**

"Hello, Dr. Nichols, nice to meet you too." I smile. "Oh and please call me Ana."

"Okay Ana, please take a seat." She says signaling to the couch across from her chair. She straightens out her black dress and pulls her notepad onto her lap. All of the sudden, I get hit with a nostalgic feeling. The last time I was in here, it was for an entirely different reason…

There is a short moment of silence before she speaks. "So what brings you here today?"

"Uh, well a lot has actually been happening lately…" I laugh, but on the inside, I am actually holding back tears.

"Like what?" She asks tapping her pen against her thigh.

"Well, last week I was sexually assaulted by a man named Jack Hyde." I swallow hard. I can barely get his name out of my mouth without feeling sick. She sits up, ready to speak.

"Are you comfortable talking about what happened?" She says in a gentle voice.

I am trying my best to hold my tears, but they come pouring out. "I d-don't think I can yet..." I choke out, hyperventilating into my hands. She gets up, grabs a tissue then gives it to me.

"Why don't we start with your family then?" I nod, and while I take a minute to collect myself, she leaves to get us cups of tea.

I'm embarrassed to already be crying, but I haven't had a good cry in a while, and with all the new information coming out about Hyde it's making me extremely emotional. I can't cry in front of Christian because he gets worried and thinks something happened when in reality I just need to let it out. I never have alone time… I think I need to have a girls night with Kate and vent.

The door opens. "Here you go Ana." Dr. Nichols says handing me a steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks." I chuckle taking a sip.

"So tell me about your family."

I tell her everything. My mom and all her different husbands, how they treated me, how she treated and treats me now, how I moved in with my stepdad because I felt so unsafe. She asked questions here and there, but she mostly let me vent to her. It's been awhile since I've sat down and talked to someone about my problems, and let me just say there are many. I'm not going to lie, it feels good to get it out to someone other than Christian who immediately wants to kill the person that hurt me. Then again, I'm glad I have someone who cares for me to that extent.

"Do you and your mother talk often?"

"Oh god no, she will call me sometimes, act all lovey-dovey then just ask for substantial amounts of money. I'll say no then she will go on a rant on how poor I treat my own mother and how I should be ashamed of myself." I chuckle to myself. "When I say this kind of thing out loud I realize how crazy she is…"

Dr. Nichols laughs, "Well at least you do not give in and give it to her. When was the last time you talked to her?"

"A very long time ago… I'm not sure what she's been up to." Maybe I should give her a call because I probably have a new stepfather by now.

I talk briefly about mine and Christian's relationship. The only thing she asked was if I'm happy with him and I am. I plan on talking about him and I the next time I have my appointment. You know, his whole past…

We finish the session off with a hasty overview of what happened with Jack without going into detail. She wanted to have an idea of how to approach things without saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. And of course, I cried while talking about it…

I walk out of the room and see Christian quickly stand up once he sees me.

"Hello, I'm Christian Grey, nice to meet you." He says shaking Dr. Nichols hand.

"Hi, Mr. Grey, nice to meet you too. I'm Dr. Nichols." She smiles and turns to me.

"It was nice meeting you, Ana. You have my number, please call me to schedule your next appointment or whenever you need me." I will be doing that right when I get the chance.

"It was nice talking to you too, thank you I will." I smile. Christian wraps his arm around me and we walk out of the office.

I am in the car trying to collect my thoughts and sort out everything we talked about. I know Christian will soon be bombarding me with questions.

"Ana baby, are you alright?" And here they come. I feel his hand squeeze mine.

"Yeah." I smile squeezing his hand back then proceeding to look out the window.

"Did something happen in there?" He asks nervously as we pull into the Starbucks parking lot.

Once the car stops, I turn and face him. "Christian darling," I cup his face, "It's therapy. We talked about some uneasy things, but I'll be okay." I giggle.

He huffs at me because of my attitude, but I give his a chaste kiss and climb out of the car.

 **Christian's Pov**

When we get back home, I retreat to my office while Ana goes to take a bath. I wish I could join her, but I need to call my mom and schedule the dinner. I have a pit growing in my stomach, I'm so nervous.

I check the calendar and see it's Friday, tomorrow night is a little last minute, but I would really like to get this over with so I hit "call."

My mom answers the phone immediately. "Hi, honey." She chirps.

"Hi mom, I was calling to see if you and dad wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow at six?" Holy fuck, holy fuck.

"Of course sweetie! What's the occasion?" Oh well mom, I am just going to break the news to you that I had a sexual relationship with your best friend for six years! Bring a cake, we'll celebrate!

"I just have some news to share with you and dad."

"We'll see you then darling." I can sense a big grin on her face, but I know tomorrow it will most definitely not be there. I'm fucking screwed.

After we hang up, I run out of my office to my bathroom faster than ever before. Before I reach the door, I pause and collect myself. While I'm taking a deep breath, I hear Ana humming along to Adele's "Chasing Pavements" that's playing over the speakers. A big grin fills my face, and I slowly crack the door open to watch her.

Her hair is up in a messy bun, and she is leaning against the back of the tub with one leg propped up on the side. I watch as she intently shaves her leg like she's conducting brain surgery. I stand there watching her for a good bit before making my entrance.

She jumps when I push my way in. "Jesus Christian! You scared me!" She breaths heavily holding her heart.

"Sorry baby." I strip, revealing my hardness which to this day still makes her eyes go wide.

I climb in behind her, take the razor and begin to shave her leg for her. "I called my mom," I state.

"You did?" She turns her head fascinated.

"Yes, they're coming over tomorrow for dinner." I breathe, running my hand up her smooth leg.

"Do you want me there…? Because I was planning to have a girls night with Kate."

"I want to do it by myself, but I am going to want to be with you after."

"I will don't worry." She turns her body around so her front is against mine. We look into each other's eyes for a brief moment before our lips intertwine. She gasps as I slowly drag my hand up her inner thighs.

"I'm going to take you out of this bath and get you dirty again." I hiss as I nip at her earlobe with my teeth. She moans loudly, and in one swift motion I pick her up and we go to the bed.

After were dried off and on the bed, I pause. "Ana I want to try something, but I need your full consent before I do." She snaps out of her daze.

"What do you want to try?" She questions curiously. I walk back to my closet without saying a word and retrieve two ties.

When I get back to the bed, I hold them up for her to see. She studies them for a couple seconds then bites her lip and holds her hands out. I feel myself become as hard as I could ever get. She wants me to tie her up.

"Are you sure Ana, we do not have to…" I don't want her to do this just because I want to.

She sits up and leans against the headboard, spreading her legs open so I get a full view of her. "Christian, I want to. Please, can you tie me up?" Whatever has gotten into her, I don't want it to leave.

"Let's start with this first." I climb onto the bed and pull her up so she's kneeling. I take my one tie and blindfold her with it.

"Ana I won't do anything but please you, do you trust me?"

She smiles and nods. "I trust you, Christian."

I lean in and give her a long kiss. When I'm finished, I guide her so she laying down on her back. She holds her hands out for me, and I thoroughly tie them then lay them above her head.

I start at her lips and slowly kiss down her body. With every kiss, there is a gasp that follows. I pause and look at her for a moment, taking her beautiful body in.

"All mine," I whisper.

I yank her to the edge of the bed so her butt is hanging off and her legs are spread open. I climb in between them and gently blow on her wet clit. I watch her chest rise as her breathing begins to stagger.

"Tell me I'm yours, Ana," I demand.

"I'm yours, Christian…" She mumbles, her body begging for my touch. I instantly wrap my mouth around her clit and suck. She groans and pushes herself harder against my tongue.

"Christian!" She screams as I insert a finger. Her legs begin to shake. Right, when I feel her clench around me I stop and push myself into her making her scream even louder.

As I thrust into her, I rip the blindfold and tie off and let her wrap her arms around me. As I finish, she finishes, and we both lay there sweating.

"That was nice." She giggles biting her lip.

"It was." I smile pushing a stray hair out of her face. "I love you so much, Ana."

"I love you too Christian."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! ( anna1fsog/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry its been so long guys, life got in the way! I hope you're all doing well and that your thanksgiving was good:) (If you celebrate!)  
** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

"Ana! Oh my, I've missed you!" Kate squealed throwing her arms around me as I stand in the doorway to her and Elliot's new apartment. I eagerly hug her back as tight as possible. Girl time with Kate is always nice, especially when I need to get my mind off of things or vent.

"I've missed you too!" I smile. "Wow, this is amazing," I say as I wander through the foyer that leads into the living room. It's a lot like Christian's apartment except more white and a loft looking floor.

"Oh yeah, you haven't had the official tour yet." She smirks, grabbing my hand. "Come on, I'll show you everything." When Kate called me a couple weeks ago wondering if I thought it was a good idea to move in with Elliot she was so hesitant, but now I can tell she made the right decision and that she's exuberant about it. I'm happy for her.

 **Christian's POV**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I whisper to myself as I step into the cold shower. This is such a horrible idea… I wonder if it's too late to cancel. No Christian, you can't cancel, this could be so beneficial and life changing.

My mind is going one hundred miles an hour right now, and I can't seem to slow it down. I wish Ana were here, she would calm me down.

"Ana…" I mumble. Immediately when I think about her, I feel myself calm down. I can't help but think about last night… was what we did considered going backward? Did I sink back into my old lifestyle? What if she had memories of Jack and what he did to her because I tied her up. Holy fuck… I am so selfish not to think about her position.

I can't contain my fear, so I rush out of the shower, grab my phone, and quickly dial Flynn's number.

"Hi Christian, how are you doing?" Flynn says calmly into the phone.

"I'm-I'm freaking out." I pinch the bridge of my nose as I sit naked on the end of my bed.

"Why? Tell me what's going on."

"Last night," I sigh. "I don't know what came over me, but I tied up and blindfolded Ana."

He pauses for a couple seconds. "Did you have her full consent?"

"Yes," I say.

"You didn't do it out of anger or frustration did you?"

"No."

"Then I don't see why it's a problem, bringing things like that to the bedroom isn't bad Christian. Using it as an outlet for your emotions like you used to is what made it bad, and you didn't do that last night." I pause and take a deep breath. For a moment I feel myself relax, he's right. I didn't do it because of emotions, I did it to please her.

"But Jack had tied her up when he…" I can't get the words out without wanting to punch something. "Sexually assaulted her."

"You cannot worry about that, she would have said something if she was affected by it." I guess he's right. I take a deep breath and collect myself.

"If you're up for it, talk to her about it and tell her how you feel, that may help ease the guilt you're feeling."

"She's not here right now, she left, so I can have the night alone with my parents." Who should be here soon…

"Oh yes, now how do you feel about that?" I feel the empty pit growing larger in my stomach.

"Not good but I have to do it."

After he gives me some helpful tips, I notice I am running out of time to get ready. We hang up, and I hurry into my closet. I throw on some nice khakis and a white button up shirt then freshen up in the bathroom.

As I clip on my overpriced watch, I hear the elevator ding.

 **Ana's POV**

"So how are you doing?" Kate questions as we sit down on her expensive white leather couch that outlook Seattle.

"I'm okay." I force a smile on my face and immediately take a swig of my wine.

Her hand reaches out and rests on my knee. "You don't have to pretend with me, Ana." I feel a sharp pain in my heart when she says that and I know it showed on my face. I have been pretending so much that I forgot I didn't have to pretend around my best friend.

"I'm sorry." I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying not to cry.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Now I'm no therapist that's for sure." We both chuckle, "But I know how it feels to constantly pretend, it's not a good way to let yourself heal."

"I don't try to pretend it just happens. I can't stand pity, so I automatically act like I'm alright." I take a deep breath and sit up. "I accepted what happened to me, by all means, it wasn't easy, but I feel like I'm the only one who has."

Kate, who knows me better than anyone, doesn't pipe in. Instead, she lets me vent to her knowing that's all I need to do right now.

"I'm not sure if it's just a guy thing but if Christian sees me frowning for more than one second he automatically thinks something is wrong!" I furrow my brows angrily. "Or if I think about what happened to me and start to cry he has to ask questions! He doesn't just let me cry. I know he means well… but he doesn't understand." I take a deep breath and slump back into the couch. I feel better already.

"It's not just Christian, Elliot does the same thing to me." Kate rolls her eyes and swirls her wine around in the glass. "They think that they can and need to fix everything when sometimes we just need to heal on our own."

"I miss living with you," I mumble. As much as I love Christian, I miss Kate and our girl time. I miss movie marathons until four in the morning. I miss getting drunk in our apartment on Friday nights like losers. I miss fighting over who ate the last piece of cheesecake.

But, I don't think that I could live without Christian. Even though he gets on my nerves sometimes, just like Kate did too, he makes me feel special. We have brought each other out of our shells. Hell, I'm a different person now and even though the new me has some faults, I wouldn't wanna go back to the way I used to be

 **Christian's POV**

"This was delicious Mrs. Jones. You're an excellent cook." My mother smiles as Gail takes her empty plate from her. My heart is pounding in my chest, I can't wait any longer. Without thinking, I begin to speak.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you." I swallow hard. Can they see the excessive sweat dripping from my forehead?

"Yes, dear what is it?" My mother smiles.

I take a deep breath, they glance at each other curiously wondering what their distant and emotionally broken son has to say. I stand up and walk over to the fireplace that's emitting warmth.

"You can do this Christian. You can do this." I mutter over and over in my head. I turn around swiftly to see my parents standing and their faces full of fear.

"Christian darling what's wrong? Are you and Ana alright? Are you hurt?" My mother mumbles nervously.

"No we're fine, I'm fine. I… I invited you guys over here because I'm finally ready to tell you why I've always been the way I am."

My dad squints his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I walk back over to the table and stand behind my chair. "Why I've always been so distant, aggressive, and troublesome. Why I never let you guys in or showed you love. What I'm going to tell you is what I've wanted to tell you for years. You won't like it." I scoff at myself. "I don't like it."

"Christian just tell us." My mom's voice is cold and fearful.

"When I was 15 I was in a relationship with someone who was way too old for me. I didn't realize how harmful and impactful this relationship was until recently."

"Who? Who were you in this relationship with?" My dad asks with hesitation.

I feel my body go numb. "Elena Lincoln." As her name leaves my cold lips, everything from that moment on felt like it was in slow motion. I watch my dad's face go from pink and healthy, to pale and horrified. I watch my mother bring her hand to stomach as if she had just been stabbed.

My parents were slowly falling apart in front of me, and at that moment, any emotions I still had for Elena were gone.

"El-Elena… you mean your mother's best friend, Elena?" He stands up and walks towards the windows, I can't tell if he's angry or shocked. "Thirty-year-old Elena, Christian?" I look over at my mom who is staring at the ground.

"Yes." I breathe.

"How? Why?" My mom frets and tears fall from her eyes. I close my eyes for a brief moment, trying to organize my wild thoughts.

"Remember the week I got suspended from school for breaking a kids nose?" They nod. "Well, that day I was outside throwing a fit when Elena approached me out of nowhere and started talking to me."

Her eyes widen with anger. "She told us she had to take a call, but she actually went outside to talk to you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, all I know is that she asked me a bunch of personal questions and then offered me a job mowing the lawn and doing yard work... that sort of thing. I took it because she had said she would pay me." How fucking foolish of me.

"I remember you working for her. I was so proud that you were changing. Little did I know what was actually going on and what she was doing to you." She cups her mouth in horror and begins to sob. My dad walks over to her and grabs her hand trying to comfort her.

I wait until she calms down to continue. "Everything was fine, I was getting paid well and working hard. I never really had full conversations with her or Mr. Lincoln until one day when she invited me inside for a lunch break." I take a deep breath knowing what I'm about to say next will crush them.

"One thing led to another, and I started talking about everything, all my problems, and my feelings. She just sat there and listened. After my break was over and I was about to go back outside was when she stopped me and took me up to her room…" I look down at the floor in shame. "I'm not keeping anything from you so let me just say that the sex wasn't exactly loving or gentle… but I stopped getting in fights and started doing better in school-"

"If you think that what she did helped you in any way you are wrong." My dad hisses, cutting me off. "She molested you Christian don't you see that? She used your weaknesses to manipulate you!"

"I see that now…" My dad marches over to a table where the bottles of bourbon are and shakily pours himself a drink.

"Why could you not talk to us about everything?" Before I can answer, she begins to speak again. "Oh my God and I let her in my house, under my roof, not knowing what she was doing to my baby boy! I'm so sorry…"

No, no, no. I rush over and kneel in front of her, taking her hands in mine. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I still feel somewhat responsible." Her brown eyes are weary, you've really fucked up now Christian.

"Don't, please… I'm the one who distanced myself from you all. I ruined family vacations, dinners, parties, and so many other things. If I had just tried to reach out for help in a normal way, I wouldn't have caused such destruction." Her gentle hands release mine and cup my face.

"You may have had a rough past, but you are the victim here. Just like your father said, she used your weaknesses to manipulate you, and that is nowhere close to being your fault. You were a child."

My dad ambles back over to the table. "Why now Christian? Why wait so long to tell us?"

"To be completely honest, I didn't see or think of it as a problem until recently when I told Ana about it, she opened my eyes and showed me how much of a problem it actually was. Also, a lot of things have happened between Elena and me since then… not good things per say. I've seen her true colors."

"What has been happening?"

I tell them everything that happened between her and I after I met Ana. I'm thankful that now I see everything with a fresh pair of eyes. I see how it was all brainwash, her making me think that she was fixing me, but in reality, she was just using me. She taught me how to shut off emotions I didn't want to feel, but you can't put a bandaid on a bullet hole.

"I'm proud of you." My dad says as we all stand. "Even though I may have been a little aggressive about everything, I'm proud that you have the courage to finally tell us." I feel a little ping in my heart when he says he's proud. He's said it before but this time I actually feel grateful that he is. My dad and I hug briefly and then he goes to tell Taylor

I turn to my mom and without hesitation she falls into my chest and wraps her arms around me. The sudden impact startles me, but I get over it quickly. "I love you, I'm sorry I have never actually said it before," I mumble. She sobs into my chest. I wonder what this feels for her, to be able to hold her son that she never got to hold.

A moment passes and she's collected herself. "I love you too sweetheart. I'm going to go home and digest all of this then we can talk some more when I'm in a better state of mind." She kisses my cheek hastily.

Up until that moment I never realized how much they actually cared for me. I _am_ love.

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! ( anna1fsog/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Ana's POV

I look at the clock and see that it's way past midnight so I say my goodbyes to Kate and head out to my car. As I climb in I go to text Christian that I'm on my way home and I see that my phone has died. Fuck, I should've checked sooner. I always seem to lose track of the time.

I quickly grab the car charger, plug my phone in and patiently wait for it to turn on. Poor Christian just broke the news to his parents about Elena and now I'm not answering the phone, he's probably going mad right now. Probably? He definitely is.

Once my phone turns on and I see that I have three missed calls from him, I hurry home as fast as I can.

I stand in the elevator watching the numbers go up, four, five, six, for fucks sake! Has this thing always been this slow? I just want to know if he's okay.

"Christian?" I shout walking into the foyer, no response. "Chris-" I begin to speak again but Gail comes around the corner wiping her hands on a dish towel. She hastily. throws it over her shoulder.

"Ana, hi." She smiles warmly.

"Hi." I smile back. "Do you know where Christian is?"

She sighs, giving me a side smile. "Well you see, Mr. Grey put me on lookout for you." We both giggle and begin to walk to the kitchen.

"He was pretty anxious after his parents left, then he got even more anxious that you weren't answering your phone, I think all that anxiety built up and knocked him out in his study." I set my purse down and bite my lip trying not to laugh. My poor baby.

"He tried waiting for you." Gail states, popping a strawberry into her mouth then pushing the bowl towards me.

"He needs the rest." I take a strawberry. "I'm going to go check on him. Thank you Gail."

I push the large, oversized door open that leads to his office and peek inside to find him passed out on the couch. I giggle to myself and saunter over to my sleeping prince. His phone is still in his hand, a glass of some sort of drink is beside him, and he reeks of alcohol.

Gently, I place my hand on the side of his face. "Christian?" I whisper, Instantly he wakes up frightened which causes me to jump back.

"Oh my god you're home, safe." He says with relief as I hold my hand over my beating heart.

I take a deep breath. "Yes, I'm home safe." I walk over and place a kiss on his sweating forehead. "And you sir, reek of alcohol." He looks over at the empty glass and looks back up at me.

"I may have had a couple drinks…" He mutters. I chuckle pulling him up off of the couch to walk him to the bedroom. Once we arrive, I guide him into the bathroom and make him sit on a stool. I don't bother asking him about his parents just yet, he can tell me when he's ready to.

I turn on the shower so it can warm up. "Remember when we went out for coffee?" Christian mumbles behind me.

I turn around. "You mean when we first met?"

"Yes." He chuckles. "You found out who I was and flipped out."

"I did flip out." I giggle unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it on the floor. He stands up and his fingers roam for the bottom of my shirt. Once he finds it, he pulls it off, instantly caressing my upper arms.

I reach down and undo his belt and zipper. "From the minute I met you I felt something special." He smiles as I push his pants and underwear down in one motion. Soon after I'm completely naked also and we're both under the warm cascading water.

For a moment we stand there in each other's arms, not thinking about anything but our longing embrace. We both need this now more than ever, especially with the shit situations we're in.

Christian looks at me, for a moment I think he going to speak but then he leans down and kisses me. Slowly but rhythmically our lips move back and forth, our tongues grazing occasionally. His big hands reach down, grasping my behind and lifting me up to straddle him. He pushes me up against the cold wall.

We've done this so many times now, more than I can count. But each time I still feel the sparks between us, like it's the first time all over again.

He moves from my lips to my neck, catching me off guard causing a little moan to escape. I can tell that turns him on so I decide not to hold back any.

"Oh Ana," He whispers into my ear, pressing his hardness into me. "What do you want?" His voice is husk.

I push back and moan out. "You…" He sets me down and props my leg up using his arm.

Without hesitation I feel him enter me, stretching me to his size that I'll never get used to. I quickly dig my nails into his back.

"Oh I've needed you…" He groans in my ear causing tingles through my body. He thrusts into me hard and fast, every time bringing me closer to my limit. I watch his muscles flex with every move.

"Christian!" I shout as he speeds up. All of the sudden I feel his thumb circling my clit. I can't take it anymore.

"Come for me Ana." He growls sexily. I do as he says, I come undone, clenching around his hardness. Moments later he follows, releasing himself into me.

He slumps into my chest, I wrap my arms around his head and we slide down to the floor. "I think that was quickest we've ever done it." I giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I think so too, was it good?" He questions sleepily.

"Yes, as always." I see a little grin form on his face.

Christian's POV

Ana and I finish washing up and retreat back to the bedroom to get dressed. As I slip on some underwear and pajama pants, Ana comes out dressed in sexy, silky, maroon pajamas.

"Jeez," I lean against the wall. "If I would've known you were going to be wearing that I would've waited to fuck you." She giggles, raising an eyebrow and biting her lip. She hasn't done that in a while.

"Come here." She breaths. Without stalling I walk over to her.

She throws her arms around my neck while I let mine hang around her waist. "My god." I smile, staring at her.

"What?" She questions concernedly.

"You're just so beautiful." I watch the blush creep over her face. She caresses the side of my with her small, soft hands causing me to melt into it.

"You're just so handsome." She says back playfully. I can't help but grin.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?" I ask. "If you want, you can make us hot chocolate while I start a fire?"

"That sounds perfect." She lights up with excitement.

We decide to lay a bunch of blankets and pillows out to make it cozy. I have the fire going and we're both sipping our hot chocolate. I slyly look over at the beauty sitting next to me gazing into the fire. It's these kind of moments I thought I'd never experience because I thought I wasn't capable of it. But I am.

She catches me looking at her. "What?" She smiles.

"Nothing." I answer. She turns her attention back to the fire but leans her head on my shoulder. Go on Christian, talk.

Ana's POV

Moments later he starts talking. "The other night when we… experimented-" His voice trails off, almost asking me for permission to continue.

"Yes." I say swiftly, wondering what he's going to say.

He looks up at me with wide eyes. "Did you feel okay with it… you know, about being tied up and blindfolded?" I pause and think to myself, did I? The more I think about it the more I realize I didn't have a problem and I still don't now…

"Yeah I did, why whats wrong? Did you not?"

"Oh, um, don't worry about it then." He places a brusque kiss on my forehead and looks away.

I furrow my eyebrows confused. "No, tell me Christian."

He sighs, oh boy. "I was so worked up because I kept thinking about what Hyde did to you and I did the same thing…" I can see the fear filling his eyes. I never thought about that…

"Jesus Christian, you're absolutely nothing like him… I'm okay, I really am." I cup his face with my hands and repeat. "You're nothing like him." A faint smile appears on his lips.

We sit in comfortable silence for a couple minutes before he begins to speak again.

"They weren't mad." Christian says out of the blue.

I sit up to face him, not saying anything but giving him my undivided attention. He's finally going to tell me what happened.

"When I told them they immediately asked who… I told them Elena. My dad freaked and my mother started crying." He rubs his hand down his face and over his chin. "I explained how it all happened, just like I explained to you. I told them how it was rough and non-loving because I didn't want to leave anything out."

"Did you tell them how you had bdsm relationships?" I ask.

"No and I didn't tell them how long the relationship was with Elena either." He adds staring at the ground. "I probably should've."

"You can tell them another time if you want to." I slowly place my hand on top of his.

He pauses. "They still love me Ana." He looks up at me almost shocked. He's falling apart at the seams, everything appears to be eating him up right now.

I feel myself begin to tear up, I pull him down so his head is lying in my lap. Gently, I stroke his messy hair. He has the courage to doing something that so many people couldn't do yet he still doesn't feel strong.

He puts on a good perfect act, even in front of me. But I know him, I know he's hurting and he's afraid to show it.

I lean into his ear. "You know I love you Christian." I whisper.

He closes his eyes and brings my hand up to his lips, "I know, and I love you too." He places a small kiss.

Christian's POV

My groggy eyes slowly open, Ana is tangled around me and It's still dark outside. I wonder what time it is? I reach over and pick up my phone, 3:29 am. The fire is still going so I carefully get up, making sure not to wake Ana and turn it off. After I'm done, I walk back over and I lean down, picking her up so I can carry her to the bedroom.

Once we reach the bed, I gently lay her down and pull the covers up over her fragile body. I climb into the chilly sheets and pull her into my embrace. For a couple minutes I watch her sleep until I begin to feel weary.

As my body and mind begin to shut down to rest, my phone begins to ring. "What the fuck- Who the fuck is calling me right now?" I bark to myself. I angrily lean over and see it's Taylor. My stomach drops, knowing that he only ever calls me like this if something serious has happened.

"Grey." I say nervously.

"Sir," He says frantically, practically caught off guard. "We have a hit on Hyde."

* * *

 **Remember that I have a Pinterest for this** **story! ( anna1fsog/unintentional-love/ OR look up anna1fsog )**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo Anna & Jennifer :)**


	32. Updates & apologies:

Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been active. I know you have all been waiting for an update but I've been working hard on my first original book and schools been keeping me quite busy. But once my story is complete, I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things and finish this story. But as I re-read it, I realize how much I've dragged it out and it frustrates me! Sometimes I just get attached to my characters I don't want it to end but I think I need to start wrapping things up (without rushing it too much.)

Anyways, I saw Fifty Shades Darker last night with my boyfriend and while he was falling asleep, tears were falling out of my eyes! I'm glad they stayed true to the books, my only problem was it was a bit slow and they rushed the Elena scenes! Other than that I absolutely LOVED it! Have you guys seen it yet?

Again, I'm very sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I know how frustrating it is to start a book and have to wait months for updates.

\- Anna


End file.
